Shadow Side
by mogocca
Summary: AU. Le soir où elle rencontre un inconnu aux pouvoirs mystérieux, Sakura se retrouva, malgré elle, à la recherche de pierres hors du commun, sans savoir à quel point son rôle sera crucial...
1. Default Chapter

Helloooooo !!! Après une courte période de silence me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur Card Captor Sakura !!!!! Avant toute chose je dois vous dire que cette fic n'était pas sensée être publiée....Du moins pas maintenant ! Je trouve qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses à changer et à corriger! Mais vu que mon PC a eu l'EXCELLENTE idée de me lâcher il y a même pas 2 semaines, je ne peux malheureusement pas mettre en ligne l'histoire dont je vous avais parlé dans Please Help Me...Enfin, le temps de m'y remettre et ce sera chose faite…  
  
En attendant j'espère que cette fic va vous plaire et que vous me ferez le grand honneur (Si si, je suis très sérieuse !) de me dire ce que vous en pensez!!!  
  
Bref, gros bisous et bonne lecture ^^  
  
Disclaimer : TOUT le monde sait que CCS ne m'appartient pas !!! Si c'était le cas je ne serais pas en train de chauffer les bancs d'écoles à apprendre des trucs qui sont censés m'être utiles pour mon future boulot! N'empêche que si on réfléchit bien, je pourrais demander à mes frères de se cotiser pour m'offrir un charmant Shaolan enveloppé seulement de papier cadeau pour mon anniversaire ^^''''''  
  
SHADOW SIDE.  
  
Prologue.  
  
« La bibliothèque va fermer dans 5 minutes, veuillez commencer à sortir. »  
  
Sakura leva la tête de son livre brusquement et constata avec horreur qu'il était plus de 19h30 !  
  
Un crayon dans la bouche et les cheveux défaits, elle rangea hâtivement ses affaires et sortit du bâtiment aussi vite que possible. Elle n'avait pas envie rater son bus et d'être obligée d'attendre pendant une demi heure, en pleine nuit et au milieu de la rue, le prochain. Elle vivait dans une grande ville certes, mais le quartier où se trouvait la bibliothèque était plutôt mal fréquenté, il valait donc mieux ne pas tenter le diable !  
  
A son plus grand soulagement, elle n'eut même pas à attendre 5 minutes pour pouvoir monter dans le véhicule et faire route vers son appartement.  
  
Elle prit un siège, et regarda sa montre. Bientôt 20h00. Si il n'y a pas trop d'embouteillage, elle aura le temps de se prendre une bonne douche et de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent, avant de rejoindre Tomoyo pour fêter son anniversaire.  
  
Elle sourit rien qu'en pensant à la tête que sa meilleure amie fera en voyant le cadeau qu'elle lui avait acheté. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle y avait participé ! Si la petite amie de Tomoyo ne lui avait pas proposé de partager les frais pour cette nouvelle caméra digitalisée, elle serait encore en train de faire les magasins pour un cadeau de dernière minute !! Il n'y avait rien à redire : Kaori était une fille fantastique ! Grâce à elle Tomoyo était beaucoup plus joyeuse qu'avant, mais en plus elle avait évité à Sakura la ruine en payant la moitié du cadeau et considérait cette dernière comme sa petite soeur. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir une !   
  
La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la vitre et regarda les lumières de la ville défiler sous ses yeux, laissant son esprit vagabonder.  
  
La nuit avait un étrange effet. Elle pouvait cacher toute la misère et la pollution produite par la population, mais en même temps, elle dissimulait les dangers et la partie la plus sombre de chacun...  
  
Sakura fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce genre de réflexions ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Bah ! Ça devait être tout le stress et la fatigue accumulés au cours de ces dernières semaines à cause de ces stupides travaux scolaires !!! Cette pensée l'irrita encore plus.  
  
Bon sang, elle allait passer une soirée avec ses meilleurs amis, et pour une fois, se détendre complètement, et il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de penser à son boulot !!!  
  
Comme si c'était normal pour une jeune fille de 18 ans de rester enfermée chez elle TOUS les soirs, foutant ses yeux en l'air en essayant de déchiffrer des théories de 'je-ne-sais' quel auteur du 18ème siècle, qui comble de tout, ne servaient ABSOLUMENT PLUS à rien !!!   
  
Quant aux histoires de coeur, il valait mieux ne pas en parler !!! Son dernier petit copain l'avait planté pour une brunette extrêmement jolie, mais aussi extrêmement facile…Non, comment il avait dit déjà ? Compétente au lit !!!  
  
Enflure !!! Si elle voulait attendre avant d'aller plus loin avec un homme c'était son choix !!! Et si MONSIEUR n'était pas capable de calmer ses ardeurs, c'était SON problème !!   
  
Un sourire mesquin apparut sur ses lèvres, en se rappelant qu'à cause d'un 'curieux' réflexe de sa jambe gauche qui avait frappé pile dans son entrejambe (C'est bizarre, moi aussi il m'est arrivé d'avoir ce genre de réflexe lorsque je me retrouvais en face d'un salop !^^'''''NdA), l'enflure n'avait pas pu profiter des compétences de la brunette au lit pendant un certain temps!!  
  
Elle poussa un profond soupir. Heureusement que Tomoyo et Kaori étaient là pour lui changer les idées, sinon, elle serait constamment en train de regarder les étoiles pour vider son esprit ou à ressasser le passé. Elle était désespérante...Regarder les étoiles pour se changer les idées, comme si quelque chose allait tomber du ciel !  
  
En parlant d'étoiles, elle venait à peine de le remarquer mais il y en avait une qui était particulièrement grosse et brillante ce soir.  
  
Sakura écarquilla soudainement les yeux et se colla encore plus à la vitre comme si ça pouvait lui permettre de mieux voir ce qui se passait.  
  
« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? » souffla un des passagers du car.  
  
Tous les présents se collèrent contre les vitres et observèrent l'étrange boule lumineuse qui venait de se former dans le ciel !  
  
Sakura fixait la....le...la chose, sans voix. Ce truc émettait une étrange lueur bleutée et semblait grossir à vue d'oeil. Elle se mit soudain à trembler…Quelque chose…Quelque chose de…  
  
« Puissant… » murmura-t-elle sans même s'en rendre compte, complètement hypnotisée et en transe.  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer et de s'interroger sur cette étrange sensation. La boule se mit à émettre une lueur si intense qu'elle fut obligée de fermer les yeux. Un grondement sourd apparut, faisant paniquer et crier les gens à côté d'elle. Il fallut attendre 20 bonnes minutes pour que le calme revienne, et que les personnes présentes se rendent compte que rien ne s'était passé et qu'ils étaient toujours vivants!  
  
Sakura ouvrit finalement ses paupières et fixa encore le ciel, seulement pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait plus rien, excepté les étoiles, la lune et... 5 longues traînées lumineuses pointant vers 5 directions différentes.  
  
Se demandant encore ce qu'il s'était passé, ni elle ni les autres passagers remarquèrent l'apparition de 2 silhouettes étranges à côté du bus... Et la jeune fille était loin de se douter de l'impact que cet évènement aura sur sa vie. 


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1.   
  
« Vous avez vu aux infos ? Il n'arrête pas de parler de cette boule bizarre qui est apparue dans le ciel ! »  
  
« Et comment ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ce genre de chose arrive !! »  
  
« A votre avis c'était quoi ? »  
  
« Je n'en sais rien, mais depuis que la boule a disparu j'ai entendu toutes les théories possibles et imaginables ! »  
  
« Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce que tu as entendu ? »  
  
« Alors, la moitié des passagers du bus pensaient à une attaque terroriste qui a raté, l'autre moitié à l'apparition d'un ovni…D'autres pensaient à l'ouverture d'un passage interdimensionnel…Je ne savais pas que les gens de Tokyo avaient une imagination aussi débordante ! »  
  
« Et toi, tu as peut-être une explication logique à ce phénomène? »  
  
« Tomoyo, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à l'invasion extra-terrestre ? »  
  
« Personnellement, je trouve ça beaucoup plus excitant que l'histoire de l'explosion d'un satellite diffusé par les journalistes ! Enfin, dommage que je n'avais pas ma nouvelle caméra pour filmer cet évènement ! »  
  
« Tomoyo ! » firent Sakura et Kaori en même temps.  
  
Cela faisait environ 2 heures que le phénomène inexpliqué c'était produit, et personne ne semblait satisfait par l'explication fournit par les journaux télévisés.   
  
« Ben quoi ? Vous vous rendez compte que grâce à l'apparition de cette boule mon anniversaire est encore plus spécial !! Dans 20 ans on en parlera encore et à chaque fois que je soufflerais mes bougies je... » commença Tomoyo sans se préoccuper de la tête désespérée que tirait la plupart de ses invités.  
  
« Bon sang, quand elle part dans son trip on ne peut plus l'arrêter ! » nota Sakura.  
  
« A qui le dis-tu !!! » répondit Kaori, petite amie en titre de Tomoyo pour bientôt plus de 2 ans, le sourire aux lèvres. Les 2 jeunes femmes se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Voir Tomoyo avec des étoiles plein les yeux parler de sa soi-disante commémoration en tant que seule et unique femme née à la même heure et le même jour (pas la même année bien sûr!) que cette boule mystérieuse, était plutôt comique.  
  
« Ce n'est pas styliste qu'elle aurait dû faire, mais romancière ! » rajouta Kaori le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que Sakura approuvait en hochant la tête joyeusement.  
  
Finalement venir ici, lui avait fait le plus grand bien ! Elle avait pu de cette façon revoir ses anciens camarades de classes, et apprendre que Chiharu et Yamakazi avaient décidé de se fiancer au mois de juin. Sakura fut d'ailleurs la seule à être vraiment surprise...Il faut dire qu'elle avait toujours cru que les éternels tourtereaux étaient mariés depuis le primaire! (Encore un bobard de vous-savez-qui !!!^^NdA).  
  
Elle fut aussi soulagée de voir que certains de ses amis avaient particulièrement réussis dans leur vie...Notamment, Rika qui allait bientôt se marier avec leur ancien instituteur, Monsieur Terada. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre, voir scandaleux, pour la plupart des gens, mais Sakura n'était pas du tout de cet avis. Elle connaissait Rika depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elle avait la tête sur les épaules dont les choix étaient particulièrement réfléchis...Bref, tout le contraire d'elle -_-'''! Quant elle pensait que son plus gros problème était d'éviter la folie créatrice de Tomoyo et un frère hyper protecteur, elle se sentait comme une gamine à côté d'une fille...correction: femme comme Rika.  
  
Parfois, elle avait l'impression que c'était la seule de ses amies à ne pas avoir atteint l'âge adulte!   
  
Les 2 jeunes filles étaient toujours en pleine discussion, quand Sakura eu soudain une étrange sensation. Elle regarda autour d'elle lentement et essaya de se dire que tout allait bien, mais le malaise et l'impression de ne pas être à sa place qu'elle ressentait lui pesait lourdement sur la poitrine. Et apparemment son état d'esprit ne passa pas inaperçu.  
  
« Sakura, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Tomoyo inquiète.  
  
La jeune fille releva la tête et tenta de se concentrer sur sa meilleure amie. Elle voulait dire que oui tout allait bien, que ce n'était seulement un peu de fatigue, mais ses yeux disaient autre chose.  
  
« Je...je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » murmura-t-elle faiblement en se mettant la main sur le coeur.  
  
Mais pourquoi elle se sentait oppressée ? Elle était tranquillement en train de discuter et puis soudain elle avait l'impression qu'on allait lui arracher le coeur ! A cet instant une douleur aigue traversa sa poitrine, si bien qu'elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir.   
  
Elle ne laissa même pas à Tomoyo le temps de répondre : elle se précipita vers l'entrée, pris sa veste et son sac et commença à ouvrir la porte.  
  
« SAKURA !! »  
  
La concernée se retourna pour voir Tomoyo la rejoindre.  
  
« Sakura, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu m'inquiètes ? »  
  
« Je... » commença-t-elle, pour ensuite se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Tomoyo, mais pour une raison inconnue à elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas restée une seconde de plus coincée entre ses murs.   
  
« Je...je ne me sens pas très bien...Je crois que j'ai besoin de rentrer à la maison. »  
  
« Sakura...Tu n'as qu'à prendre une des 2 chambres pour te reposer. » proposa sa meilleure amie. La jeune fille sourit faiblement.  
  
« Non, Tomoyo, c'est ton anniversaire et je sais que tu as envie de passer le reste de ta soirée avec Kaori... »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« Non, Tomoyo…Ne t'en fais pas, je vais rentrer et me coucher. Demain ça ira beaucoup mieux. » dit Sakura fermement. Il fallait qu'elle sorte...MAINTENANT !  
  
« Bon...Mais passe un coup de fil quand tu es à la maison ! » finit par dire Tomoyo vaincue.  
  
« Oui MAMAN ! » répondit Sakura en s'éloignant.  
  
« Sakura, je suis sérieuse. »  
  
« Je sais...je t'appelle dès que je rentre, et demain réserve ta journée...Je veux me rattraper pour avoir gâcher ta soirée d'anniversaire. » lâcha Sakura en forçant un sourire. La douleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau du cœur se faisait de plus en plus forte.  
  
« Promis...Sakura ! »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Fais attention à toi ! » souffla Tomoyo, n'arrivant pas à effacer l'inquiétude qui l'avait envahie. Mais quand Sakura décidait quelque chose, il était difficile de lui faire changer d'avis.  
  
« Promis. » conclut cette dernière en sortant de l'appartement et se précipitant dans les escaliers comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il fallait...il fallait qu'elle sorte...Peu importe pourquoi, mais il fallait qu'elle sorte.  
  
Tomoyo regarda sa meilleure amie courir dans les escaliers, et ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »  
  
La jeune fille se retourna pour voir le visage soucieux de sa petite amie.  
  
« je ne sais pas, mais Sakura a voulu partir d'un seul coup, comme si elle avait vu le diable en personne. Elle avait l'air de manquer d'air !»   
  
« Tu veux que je la rattrape et l'emmène à l'hôpital ? » dit Kaori en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.  
  
« Non, elle refusera...Et puis elle n'est pas inconsciente au point de rentrer à pieds chez elle à cette heure ci, si elle se sent vraiment mal ! » rajouta Tomoyo en prenant la main de Kaori et fermant la porte, plus pour se rassurer elle-même que sa petite amie. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce qui venait de se passer quelques minutes plus tôt, se reproduirait très certainement dans un futur proche...Et lorsque ce sera le cas, elle sera présente aux côtés de Sakura.  
  
Une fois dehors, Sakura prit une grande bouffée d'air. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Jamais elle n'avait connu ce genre de douleur...Elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'étouffer dans un endroit fermé. Elle n'était pas claustrophobe! Qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ?   
  
Elle continua à respirer lentement, et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait vu le regard anxieux de Tomoyo, mais comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait ressenti, alors qu'elle-même ignorait ce qui se passait. Heureusement que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas insisté! Elle aurait pu se mettre à hurler comme une perdue si elle n'était pas sortit cet appartement à temps.  
  
« Je crois je suis en train de devenir folle ! » murmura la jeune fille en fermant les yeux, et pressant sa main contre sa poitrine. La douleur s'était calmée, mais les palpitations étaient toujours là.  
  
Finalement après 5 bonnes minutes, elle se décida à bouger et à rentrer chez elle. Elle regarda les alentours, et conclut qu'il était préférable de prendre un taxi, plutôt que de faire le chemin à pieds.  
  
Elle sortit son portable et commença à composer le numéro de la compagnie qu'elle avait toujours sur elle.   
  
Elle venait à peine d'être mise en attente (Je déteste quand l'opérateur vous met en attente pour au moins 5 minutes !!è_éNdA), que soudain un cri inhumain déchira le ciel.   
  
Prise de panique, Sakura fit tomber son téléphone et chercha frénétiquement d'où venait ce bruit atroce. Tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses actions, elle ramassa son portable et se précipita à l'autre bout de la rue, bien décidée à prévenir quelqu'un et...bien qu'honteuse de son comportement...à se cacher (Peut-être que si elle retournait chez Tomoyo pour appeler la police...Ce serait plus logique !!NdA).  
  
Elle allait atteindre la rue principale, lorsqu'elle vit un corps s'écraser devant elle avec une violence impressionnante. Complètement paralysée, elle ne réalisa pas qu'une deuxième personne venait d'apparaître comme par magie devant elle...Elle ne réagit même pas lorsque le corps qu'elle avait vu tombé comme un sac, venait de bouger et de se relever miraculeusement.  
  
« Impressionnant...Ce coup ci ils ont fait plus d'effort pour choisir le gardien ! » fit une voix caverneuse. Aucun des 2 nouveaux venus n'avaient remarqué sa présence, elle voulait profiter de cette occasion pour s'éloigner tout doucement, mais...En entendant cette voix, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de trembler de tout son corps. Une terreur intense l'envahit, si intense, qu'elle ne vit pas un autre protagoniste, à quatre pattes, se placer aux côtés de l'homme qui était de dos.  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas avec ce misérable glyphe que tu pourras me vaincre !! » reprit la voix.  
  
Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, le corps qui s'était relevé se précipita sur l'autre personne.   
  
Ce fut à ce moment précis que Sakura vit avec horreur que la personne qui avait parlé depuis le début n'était pas humaine...La peau grise, une musculature impressionnante, des oreilles pointues, complètement chauve, des dents acérés, recouvert d'une espèce d'armure…Cette chose n'avait rien d'humain, et s'attaquait à l'autre personne avec une brutalité ahurissante.  
  
La jeune fille voulait fuir...Courir le plus loin possible sans se retourner ! Mais elle n'arrivait même pas à battre des paupières. Elle tout simplement morte de trouille...  
  
Soudain, elle vit l'opposant du monstre être enveloppé d'une aura rouge et au même instant, une douleur fulgurante foudroya sa poitrine. Elle hurla de douleur et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Les yeux fermés, une mains sur le coeur et l'autre par terre pour se soutenir, elle entendait les cris de l'un des combattants, ainsi que le bruit atroce d'os brisés.   
  
Elle voulait voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle voulait fuir. Elle voulait être encore dans l'appartement de Tomoyo et Kaori à rire et boire...Elle voulait tellement de choses, mais était incapable d'en faire une. Elle commença à pleurer: la douleur, la peur et la colère contre sa propre faiblesse l'ayant fait perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.   
  
Un cri horrible se fit à nouveau entendre, et elle ouvrit d'un coup les yeux.   
  
La scène devant elle lui rappela tous les films d'horreurs qu'elle avait vus en compagnie de ses amis et lui faisant espérer que tout ceci n'était qu'une scène de cinéma très réaliste!  
  
Le monstre à la peau grise était debout, les bras pendants sur ses côtés et les yeux noirs écarquillés par la stupeur. L'autre personne était toujours de dos, mais une de ses mains avait transpercé la poitrine de son opposant.  
  
Du sang...Du sang noir....Il y en avait de partout !!  
  
Le vainqueur du combat retira tout doucement sa main du corps de sa victime, prenant visiblement tout son temps, et Sakura fit tout pour éviter de vomir tout ce qu'il y avait dans son estomac.  
  
« Maître... » fit une autre voix venant du côté gauche de Sakura.   
  
Aucun des 2 ne bougea pendant un moment.   
  
Puis soudain, la personne se retourna et Sakura put enfin voir qui était le meurtrier de la créature allongée sur le sol, recouverte de sang.  
  
« Un...un...humain... » souffla Sakura en voyant devant elle un jeune homme, aux cheveux bruns en bataille, vêtu de noir, assez musclé...et aux yeux...DORES.  
  
Terrifiée, Sakura tenta de reculer, avec pour résultat de se retrouver sur les fesses.   
  
Elle vit le jeune homme froncer les sourcils et afficher un sourire carnassier, visiblement ravi de voir sa prochaine victime trembler comme une feuille.   
  
Non ! Il n'était pas humain...Quel humain avait des crocs et des yeux de prédateurs prêts à déchiqueter sa proie ? se dit Sakura, ne réussissant pas à calmer sa terreur et ses tremblements.  
  
« Maître.... »refit la voix alarmée.  
  
Sakura tenta encore de reculer, en voyant que l'inconnu aux yeux dorés avait avancé d'un pas et que l'autre personne présente sur les lieux n'intervenait pas physiquement.  
  
« Ne...ne...vous...approchez pas. » tenta-t-elle.  
  
Encore un pas.   
  
Elle savait que si elle ne partait pas immédiatement elle allait mourir...Un frisson glacé traversa sa colonne vertébrale. Elle allait mourir de toute façon! Elle aurait dû partir pendant qu'il était occupé à se battre avec l'autre créature et qu'il ne faisait pas attention à elle.  
  
Encore un pas.  
  
« MAITRE ! Reprenez vos esprits !!» s'écria encore la voix.  
  
Sakura ne voyait toujours pas le propriétaire de cette voix. Tremblante elle se releva tout doucement, ne quittant pas le démon, qu'elle avait devant elle, des yeux. En la voyant se mettre debout, l'inconnu fléchit ses genoux et tendit ses muscles.  
  
La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Elle se retrouva plaquée au sol, avec le poids du jeune homme l'empêchant de bouger. Une de ses mains était sur sa gorge et l'autre en l'air, prête à frapper avec ses griffes acérées.  
  
Une autre larme coula sur la joue de Sakura tandis qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens d'alléger la pression autour de son cou.   
  
« MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!! » hurla l'autre présent.  
  
Mais son maître qui qu'il soit ne l'écoutait pas. Il fixait Sakura dans les yeux avec une fureur homicide, qui intensifiait la couleur dorée des siens.   
  
« Lâchez moi... » prononça Sakura, se demandant pourquoi l'autre personne ne faisait rien pour la sauver.  
  
« Lâchez moi.... »recommença-t-elle, ce coup-ci en le regardant droit dans les yeux. A son grand étonnement, la pression autour de son coup s'affaiblit.   
  
Le bras toujours en l'air, l'inconnu semblait bloqué par quelque chose. Il continuait à la fixer, mais ce coup-ci avec confusion et une pointe de...d'inquiétude?  
  
Retrouvant un peu d'espoir, Sakura lâcha son bras, et respira calmement.  
  
« Lâche moi... » dit elle calmement, le tutoyant délibérément. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle était complètement en confiance. La douleur dans sa poitrine avait même disparue.  
  
C'est à cet instant précis, qu'elle vit le vrai visage de la personne au-dessus d'elle. La première chose qui disparut fut les crocs, puis les griffes. Le jeune homme se détendait à vue d'oeil et la couleur de ses yeux changea pour prendre une belle teinte noisette aux reflets ambrés. Sakura en eut le souffle coupé. L'intensité de son regard lui transperça le coeur, et la fit se sentir soudainement miniscule, impuissante et...fiévreuse. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait rougi comme une gamine de 10 ans!  
  
Il finit par la libérer complètement, et se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
« Kero... » appela-il avec une voie rauque ignorant complètement la jeune fille encore allongée à ses pieds.  
  
« Oui, maître...Je suis ici ! »  
  
« Le corps a disparu ? »  
  
« Comme tous les autres. »  
  
Sakura regardait les 2 présents avec la bouche ouverte. Elle ne savait pas si elle était en plein rêve ou si elle était devenu cinglée, mais devant elle, il y avait un jeune homme d'environ son âge, avec les vêtements en lambeaux, laissant entrevoir des biceps et un torse plutôt bien développés (Ma parole, elle était à 2 doigts de mourir, et la seule chose qu'elle regarde c'est les muscles de l'inconnu !!O_o'''NdA), et quelques blessures…Mais chose plus incroyable encore: il y avait aussi une espèce de lion ailé qui parlait comme n'importe quel être humain !!  
  
« Je suis devenue complètement folle... » dit-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute en voyant 2 paires d'yeux la regarder intensément.  
  
Le lion la fixa un peu plus longtemps que le jeune homme, comme si elle allait révéler un secret d'une importance vitale.   
  
« Maître... » commença-t-il , sans la quitter des yeux.  
  
« On s'en va Kero ! » ordonna le jeune homme, sans attendre la suite de la phrase. Kero, comme l'avait appelé l'inconnu (comme si personne n'avait deviné de qui il s'agit! ^_~ NdA), sembla réfléchir un instant et être sur le point de contredire son interlocuteur....  
  
« Bien. » se contenta-t-il de dire et jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille lui faisant comprendre que cette histoire ne s'arrêtait pas là.  
  
Sakura à son plus grand désarroi ET soulagement les vit disparaître le coin de la rue sans pouvoir rien faire, n'imaginant pas un seul instant qu'une paire d'yeux noisettes aux reflets ambrés allaient désormais hanter ses rêves.  
  
____  
  
Et voi-là! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Je veux savoir si je dois continuer à écrire les prochains chapitres de cette histoire ou non! En tout cas j'espère que oui, parce qu'il faut bien que j'explique l'histoire de gardien, du gyphes, de la boule lumineuse, de la transformation de 'l'inconnu' (je dirais son nom dans le prochian chapitre...PROMIS!^^), de la douleur de Sakura...Ben dis donc ça en fait des chapitres à écrire tout ça!!  
  
Enfin bref, faites moi savoir si vous aimez ou pas, et j'espère ne pas avoir trop choqué en collant UNE petite amie à Tomoyo et pas UN!  
  
Bisous Mogocca 


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2.   
  
Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était là, assise en plein milieu de la rue, les yeux fixant un point dans le vague. C'est en entendant quelqu'un chantonner non loin derrière elle qu'elle sortit de sa transe.  
  
Elle se releva lentement, et regarda dans les alentours.  
  
Toute personne normale aurait dû au mieux prendre ses jambes à son cou ou au pire tomber dans les pommes après ce qu'il s'était passé ! Mais curieusement Sakura se sentait sereine, et elle était sûre que c'était en grande partie dû à la chanson qu'elle écoutait juste maintenant.  
  
Elle se retourna brusquement.   
  
Une étrange lumière se dirigeait vers elle, et le son de la musique était de plus en plus clair.  
  
Elle ignorait de quelle origine était ce chant, mais c'était vraiment magnifique et remplissait le coeur de Sakura d'une douce vague de chaleur. Elle continuait à fixer la lumière qui avançait vers elle se sentant parfaitement en sécurité, et en même temps curieuse. Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle excepté cette étrange sensation qui l'avait envahie.  
  
Et c'est là qu'elle la vit.  
  
Sakura ignorait d'où elle venait, mais la personne qui se tenait devant elle était sûrement la plus belle femme qu'elle n'eut jamais vu. Ce n'était pas seulement les cheveux auburn, ou les yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'on aurait dit de la glace, qui la rendait magnifique, mais le sourire plein de tendresse et d'espoir qui était dessiné sur son visage.  
  
« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Sakura gentiment, n'osant pas bouger d'un centimètre de peur de voir cette vision angélique s'évaporer dans les airs.  
  
Pour toute réponse la jeune femme sourit joyeusement et se remit à chantonner.  
  
« Quelle est le nom de cette chanson ? »   
  
Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche involontairement, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle sache... La jeune femme la regarda curieusement avant de lui sourire à nouveau, elle leva la main vers elle, et au plus grand étonnement de Sakura, une étrange pierre dorée apparut.  
  
« Qu'est ce que... » commença-t-elle les yeux prêts à sortir de leur orbites.  
  
L'inconnue semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose quand une vague de tristesse traversa ses yeux.   
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'écria Sakura sentant soudain un immense vide prévaloir au fond de son coeur. La jeune femme fixa les yeux vers le ciel et une immense colonne de lumière lui transperça la poitrine. En larmes Sakura cria au secours et tenta de se précipiter vers l'inconnue pour tenter de la sortir de là, quand...  
  
« SAKURA REVEILLE TOI !!!!! »  
  
« Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? » lâcha Sakura en se redressant tellement vite qu'elle faillit tomber du lit.  
  
Une minute! Lit ? Comment ça lit ? Il y a à peine 2 secondes elle était dehors en train d'assister à la mort d'une jeune femme, et maintenant elle se retrouvait en pyjama dans des draps propres et avec une paires d'yeux mauves qui la fixaient soucieuse.  
  
« Mon dieu, Sakura tu m'as foutu la trouille ! Pourquoi tu as crié comme ça ? » fit Tomoyo encore sous le choc et sincèrement inquiète de voir dans quel état était sa meilleure.  
  
Sakura reprit ses esprits en un instant. Elle était chez Tomoyo, et tout allait bien. Elle n'avait pas assisté impuissante à la mort d'un ange, elle n'avait donc aucune raison de pleurer.  
  
Un silence de plomb s'installe dans la pièce, et la tension monta d'un cran. Sakura était pourtant tellement perdue dans ses pensées à propos de son rêve qu'elle ne fit pas attention à l'irritation croissante de sa meilleure amie, jusqu'au moment où...  
  
« Sakura, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ! »  
  
« Je ne le sais pas moi-même... » murmura Sakura en essuyant ses dernières larmes du dos de sa main, évitant de le regard inquisiteur de sa meilleure amie. Sa priorité était d'effacer les dernières bribes de son rêve. Mon dieu, cela avait été tellement réel !  
  
« Tu ne le sais pas toi-même ? TU NE LE SAIS PAS TOI-MEME !!!! » répéta Tomoyo faisant exploser sa colère.  
  
« Tomoyo... » fit Sakura fatiguée. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment en forme pour faire face à des excès de colère, même ceux de Tomoyo, qui pourtant étaient extrêmement rares.   
  
« N'utilise pas ce ton avec moi Sakura...Tu as l'air d'oublier qu'hier soir tu étais pratiquement en état de choc lorsque tu es revenue frapper à la porte de l'appart !!! Sans parler de ces marques que tu as autour du cou !! »  
  
Instinctivement Sakura passa sa main sur la partie de son corps que Tomoyo avait désignée, et un autre flash back refit surface.  
  
Comment avait-elle pu oublier des yeux aussi profonds que ceux du jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré hier soir ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier le lion ailé ? Comment avait-elle pu oublié...  
  
« Sakura, je vais perdre patience alors réponds moi ! » ordonna Tomoyo, sortant ainsi Sakura de ses pensées. Cette dernière la regarda un peu surprise, pour ensuite se sentir coupable. Tomoyo devait vraiment être inquiète pour perdre le contrôle de ses émotions de cette façon.  
  
« Je suis désolée...je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais franchement je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que j'ai vu hier, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de t'en faire part. »   
  
Tomoyo regarda Sakura perplexe, puis voyant que son amie était sincère mais aussi confuse, elle reprit son calme.  
  
« Sakura, on se connaît depuis le primaire, et pas une fois je n'ai mis en doute ce que tu m'as raconté....Je sais que ce qui c'est passé hier t'a perturbée, et je n'aime pas voir ma meilleure amie dans un état pareil à hurler comme une perdue à 7h00 du matin. Je veux t'aider Sakura! »  
  
« Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau hein ? » fit Sakura en souriant faiblement.  
  
« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà laissé tomber ? » répondit Tomoyo avec le même sourire. Sakura poussa un profond soupir, et regarda un instant par la fenêtre de la chambre d'amie de Tomoyo. C'est vrai, elle avait toujours été présente, peu importait la situation. Sakura savait qu'elle pouvait sur la jeune fille en toutes circonstances. Mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce jeune homme la troublait...Elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement agacée contre elle-même. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'être troublée par un seul et unique regard (Ah je ne serais pas aussi sûr de ça !^^NdA).  
  
Décidant qu'il était beaucoup mieux de se confier, Sakura commença à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé hier soir. Peut-être que comme ça elle trouvera une explication à cette attraction mal placée qu'elle avait ressentie pour son agresseur !  
  
« J'allais appeler un taxi quand j'ai entendu un cri...et...Tomoyo, ce que j'ai vu... »  
  
« Continue... » coupa-t-elle prenant ce que Sakura avait à dire très au sérieux.  
  
« 2 hommes...Enfin, si on peut les décrire comme ça! L'un des 2 n'était même pas humain... »  
  
Sakura s'arrêta pour regarder la réaction de sa meilleure amie, et ne fut pas déçue. Tomoyo avait pâli d'un coup et ses yeux étaient sur le point de sortir de leur orbite.  
  
« Quand tu dis pas humain...tu veux parler de son comportement pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle pour se rassurer.  
  
« Non...Un type avec la peau grise, des oreilles pointus, et dont le sang est noir, n'est pas la description que je donnerais à un humain !!! »  
  
Tomoyo ne répondit rien, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle fit pourtant signe à Sakura de continuer.  
  
« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, mais en gros il se battait avec l'autre homme...Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec une force pareille !! On aurait dit qu'il dégageait une aura extrêmement forte. Le type tout gris a été littéralement terrassé ! Du sang noir...Il y en avait de partout... »  
  
Sakura s'arrêta un instant incapable d'empêcher ses mains de trembler. Elle n'avait pas osé parler des douleurs qui avaient déchiré son coeur avant que l'inconnu ne la touche. Rien qu'à la tête que faisait sa meilleure amie, elle savait qu'elle allait se retrouver barricadée chez elle jusqu'à l'arrivée de son frère ou pire des médecins. Tomoyo, quant à elle, ne revenant toujours pas de ce qu'était en train de lui raconter sa meilleure amie, ne réussit même pas à faire un petit geste de réconfort.   
  
« Il semblait possédé. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer sans aucune hésitation... » murmura la jeune fille tristement.  
  
« Q..qu…qui ? »  
  
« L'humain, enfin je ne sais pas ce qu'il est réellement mais quand il a repris ses esprits il était comme toi et moi... »  
  
« C'est lui qui t'a fait ces marques ? » demanda Tomoyo pour confirmation.  
  
« Oui, j'avais cru que c'était un démon...Ses yeux étaient dorés...de l'or pure... »   
  
Encore une coupure. Tomoyo se décida enfin à placer une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la réconforter et lui faire savoir qu'elle était à ses cotés.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie...il était sur le point de m'étripper au vrai sens de terme! J'en suis sûre... mais quelque chose l'a bloqué. »  
  
« Mon dieu Sakura...Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé la police ? »  
  
« Vu la situation je ne pouvais pas trop le faire ! »  
  
« Tu aurais dû le faire après que ce type soit parti ! Tu as eu de la chance qu'il ne t'ait rien fait ! »  
  
« Il ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal... » dit Sakura dans un souffle, mais Tomoyo entendit parfaitement.  
  
« Pas fait de mal !! Les marques autour de ton cou sont plutôt une preuve du contraire !! »  
  
« Tomoyo, écoute...je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer mais j'ai vu dans ses yeux de la crainte et de l'inquiétude...Il m'a lâché et... »  
  
« et ? »  
  
« Ses yeux ont repris une couleur normal. Ils étaient noisettes, avec une pointe d'ambre… » dit Sakura d'un trait ne cachant pas à quel point ce regard l'avait fascinée.  
  
« Dis moi, tu as pris ton temps pour me donner une expression aussi détaillée de ton agresseur. » fit Tomoyo sarcastique.  
  
Sakura rougit légèrement. Elle était marrante Tomoyo ! Même elle aurait été séduite par des yeux pareils, même si les garçons ce n'étaient pas vraiment son genre !  
  
« Ce n'est pas la question !! Il n'était pas seul, il y avait...oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que Kaori a mit dans ton gâteau d'anniversaire ?! » dit Sakura en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
  
« Elle n'a rien mis !! Qui était avec beaux yeux ? »  
  
Si le ton n'était pas aussi critique, Sakura aurait juré que c'était un moyen pour Tomoyo de la taquinner.  
  
« Unyonlé »  
  
« Un quoi ? »  
  
« Un lion ailé » articula Sakura, n'osant pas regarder sa meilleure amie dans les yeux. Elle était pratiquement sûre que celle-là Tomoyo aurait du mal à l'avaler.  
  
« Un quoi ? »  
  
Sakura releva la tête exaspérée.   
  
« Oui, un lion ailé sans crinière, mais avec un genre de casque...Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? » siffla Sakura, oubliant la petite voix dans sa tête qui disait que ce lion en plus d'être ailé était doué de la parole !!  
  
Tomoyo resta un instant silencieuse et impassible. Soudainement elle se leva et sortit de la chambre.   
  
Intriguée, Sakura la suivit et la retrouva en train de fouiller dans le frigo.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais Tomoyo ? »  
  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle coupa une part de son gâteau d'hier et en prit une petite bouchée.  
  
« Tomoyo ? »  
  
« Sazuke et ses saletés de space cake !!! Je vais avoir 2 mots avec Kaori...Ce coup ci son frère ne s'en tirera pas comme ça !! » s'écria Tomoyo en colère !  
  
Sakura était figée sur place. Alors tout ça ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Un foutu rêve ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! La douleur qu'elle avait ressentie, ces yeux !! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir imaginé des yeux aussi magnifiques !  
  
« Sakura... »  
  
« Tomoyo je n'ai rien imaginé !! »  
  
« Sakura, je ne sais pas ce que Sazuke a mis là-dedans mais ça expliquerait certaines des choses que tu as vu ! »  
  
« Et les marques sur mon cou je les ai rêvées peut-être ! »  
  
« Non...Sakura, j'ignore ce qui t'es arrivée une fois dehors, ET je veux te croire mais je pense qu'il faut aller voir un médecin avant de tirer toute conclusion ! »  
  
Sakura allait protester, mais il fallait admettre que tout ce qu'elle avait vu hier soir était...comment dire, un peu trop farfelu ! Non, il fallait être honnête, ce qu'elle avait vu ou imaginé hier était complètement cinglé !!!  
  
« Ok, je vais me préparer et partir tout de suite ! »  
  
« Pas question, je t'accompagne! Laisse moi le temps de laisser un message à Kaori et on est partie ! »  
  
« Alors c'est elle ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de si spécial. Je ne sens aucune aura en elle ! »  
  
« Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ! »  
  
L'homme se contenta de grogner et de fixer les 2 jeunes filles sortirent du bâtiment. Il avait été plus qu'étonné d'apprendre que son maître avait réussi à se libérer du pouvoir qui le possédait, mais quand Kero lui avait dit que cela avait été possible seulement à cause de la présence de cette fille il n'avait pas voulu y croire.  
  
« Que ce soit elle ou non je ne vois pas ce que ça change ! »  
  
« Tu plaisantes ? Tu te rends compte que si elle est capable de servir de réceptacle pour le surplus de pouvoir que génère Shaolan la recherche des glyphes sera de loin beaucoup plus facile ! »  
  
« Tu es trop optimiste Kero, et que tu le veuilles ou non, maître Li a accepté le rôle de gardien, et donc toutes les conséquences qui vont avec ! »  
  
« Et toi défaitiste ! Tu oublies la légende Yue ! » murmura le protecteur solaire.  
  
« Tu vis depuis des siècles et tu devrais savoir que les prophéties ne sont qu'un moyen pour remonter le morale des troupes ! »  
  
« Je sais ce que j'ai vu, et crois moi je ne vais pas laisser tomber ! Pas quand l'âme de maître Li, comme tu dis, est le prix à payer pour la stupidité des anciens ! »  
  
Yue fixa son compagnon surpris. Kero n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux au sujet de la vie de leur maître, surtout qu'ils passent la plupart de leur temps à se disputer ! Mais il devait admettre que la 'peluche' (hey ! Comment oses tu me qualifier de peluche ! NdKero / M'enfin Kero tu n'es pas content, tu as un rôle crucial dans cette fic !NdA / VRAI ?? Bah c'est pas étonnant, j'ai un véritable don pour les rôles de compositions ! NdKero / Et la modestie est ta plus grande qualité -_-'''' !NdA / QUOI ?NdKero / Rien, si on retournait à l'histoire !NdA^^''') avait du cran et une volonté de fer quand il voulait.  
  
« Fais comme tu veux. »conclut Yue prêt à s'envoler.  
  
« Où vas-tu ? »  
  
« Rejoindre maître Li, et couvrir tes actions. Je ne crois pas qu'il va apprécier ton initiative. »  
  
Kero fixa Yue perplexe, puis sourit avec gratitude avant de concentrer son attention sur la personne qui avait en elle le pouvoir de sauver de nombreuses vies, si son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé.  
  
Les 2 jeunes filles marchaient silencieusement dans une des allées du parc de la ville. C'était un raccourci agréable et discret, mais si Tomoyo et Sakura l'avaient pris c'était simplement pour tenter de réduire leur nervosité.  
  
Tomoyo pensait encore à l'irresponsabilité du frère de Kaori, et Sakura espérait qu'elle n'était pas devenue schizophrène. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à supporter la pression des études, et le fait d'avoir manger une part de 'l'oeuvre culinaire' de Sazuke n'avait sûrement pas arrangé les choses !  
  
Complètements perdues dans leurs pensées, Sakura se rendit compte la première que le buisson qui longeait l'allée avait bougé.  
  
« To...Tomoyo... »souffla-t-elle effrayée.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Dis moi que le buisson devant nous n'est pas en train de bouger ! »  
  
Tomoyo allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire à Sakura de se calmer, lorsqu'elle vit de quoi parlait sa meilleure amie.  
  
« Du calme Sakura, ce n'est sûrement qu'un chat. » dit Tomoyo pas très convaincue, surtout quand le buisson bougea plus violemment.  
  
« Un chat ? Un chat qui a la taille d'un pitbull à mon avis !!! » remarqua Sakura sarcastique.  
  
Tomoyo ne se daigna même pas la peine de répondre. Elle prit Sakura par la main et commença à s'éloigner du buisson rapidement.  
  
Les 2 jeunes filles allaient rejoindre l'allée principale, lorsqu'une voix grave les interromput.  
  
« Attends pitchoune je veux juste te parler ! »  
  
Tomoyo sentit les muscles de Sakura se crisper, et murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'c'est pas possible'. Tournant toujours le dos à leur interlocuteur, Sakura serra la main de sa meilleure amie encore plus fort et recommença à marcher. Elle savait à qui appartenait cette voix, mais elle refusait de voir la vérité en face ! Elle refusait de découvrir qu'elle avait tout imaginé et que le lion ailé n'était en fait qu'un clochard amical !  
  
« Je t'en prie jeune fille, j'ai besoin de te parler, je ne te veux aucun mal ! »  
  
Sakura s'arrêta et décida de regarder Tomoyo qui semblait confuse. Elle prit donc sa décision, ne se doutant pas que sa vie allait atteindre un point de non retour.   
  
Elle se retourna lentement suivit de prêt par Tomoyo, et lorsqu'elle vit que devant elle il y avait le fameux lion ailé qui la regardait gentiment, le soulagement fut tel qu'elle fit la chose la plus ridicule sur le moment…  
  
Elle tomba dans les pommes !  
  
____  
  
Yata Chapitre 2 en ligne! Je pensais ne pas avoir le temps de l'écrire cette semaine mais apparemment je me suis trompée^^  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je suis assez étonnée de voir que les 2 premiers ont eu assez de succès! Faut croire que finalement y'avait pas tant de chose que ça à corriger ^^''''  
  
M'enfin j'irais pas m'en plaindre! Bref, avant de vous quitter je voudrais remercier Sakionnelle, Lyla-chan et Tenshi (J'espère que ce fic vous plaira autant que le premier!!! Vous êtes les meilleures!), Emilie et Penguinmon, Michat, Norah, Séléné, ShadowSaphir,...en espèrant avoir oublié personne (si c'est le cas je suis désolée mais j'ai le cerveau hors service en ce moment^^). A très vite pour le prochain chapitre  
  
Mogocca.  
  
Ah oui pour ceux qui se demandent si Sakura a des pouvoirs de ce fic...Ben disons que ce ne sera pas le même genre de pouvoirs que Shaolan!! 


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
« Mmmh »  
  
« Ah ça y est elle se réveille ! »  
  
Tomoyo ?  
  
« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça ! Hier soir elle est restée consciente jusqu'au bout, et pourtant elle a vu pire ! »  
  
Qui est-ce ? A qui appartient cette voix ?  
  
« L'émotion peut-être ?! »  
  
Sakura ouvrit les yeux lentement, trouvant bizarre que son lit soit aussi dur !   
  
« Tomoyo ? » articula-t-elle complètement endormie.  
  
« Oui Sakura. » fit cette dernière bizarrement excitée.   
  
La jeune fille vit le visage souriant de sa meilleure amie, puis remarqua surprise qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit ! Elle n'était même pas dans sa chambre !  
  
« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant d'un coup sur le banc du parc.  
  
« Eh bien... » commença Tomoyo, pour être seulement coupée par…UNE PELUCHE VOLANTE !!!  
  
« Tu es tombée dans les pommes !!! Franchement, je sais que je suis extrêmement séduisant dans ma forme originelle !! Mais je trouve ta réaction un peu excessive ! »  
  
Sakura avait les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'on aurait qu'ils allaient lui sortir du crâne. Devant elle il y avait un...une...  
  
« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose qui flotte ? » s'écria-t-elle oubliant complètement qu'elle était dans un lieu public et pourquoi elle s'était évanouie quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
« Chose qui flotte ??? UN peu de RESPECT veux tu !!! Chose qui flotte, je vous jure ! Enfin, au moins tu ne m'as pas appelé peluche comme maître Shaolan...En parlant de ça, je me demande pourquoi je me fatigue tant pour lui alors qu'il me traite si mal ! » grommela Kero avec un air supérieur.  
  
Sakura regardait incrédule le petit animal volant, qui racontait sa vie et à quel point on le maltraitait, ne sachant pas quoi dire et se demandant qui diable était ce maître shaolan (elle a vraiment pas l'esprit vif !--'''NdA).  
  
« Allons Kero, calme toi ! » fit Tomoyo toute douce.  
  
Sakura tourna la tête vers cette dernière se demandant si son amie n'était pas complètement barge ! Ce matin encore, sa meilleure amie avait du mal à la croire quand elle lui avait parlé de ce fameux lion ailé !   
  
Au fait, où est-il passé ? se demanda-t-elle en se souvenant des évènements précédents.  
  
« Tomoyo ? »  
  
« Rassure toi Sakura, il s'agit de Kero, le lion ailé dont tu m'as parlé ce matin... »  
  
Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit. Son regard passa de Kero à Tomoyo plusieurs fois, essayant de comprendre comment la créature magnifique qu'elle avait vu hier soir et toute à l'heure ressemblait maintenant à une de ses peluches ridicules que l'on gagne dans les fêtes foraines, et surtout POURQUOI Tomoyo réagissait comme si tout ce qui se passait était absolument NORMAL !!!!  
  
« Alors je n'avais pas rêvé ? » souffla-t-elle mi heureuse, mi effrayée.  
  
« Rêver ? Pourquoi aurais-tu rêvé ? Je suis plus que réel ! Quoique je ne te reproche pas d'avoir cru que ma beauté n'était qu'un fruit de ton imagination !» dit Kero avec une pointe d'orgueil dans la voix. Sakura leva la tête et sourit faiblement. Une chose était sûre, ce Kero avait un ego à toute épreuve.  
  
« Oui et apparemment tu as attiré l'attention de ce cher Kerobero ! » rajouta Tomoyo toute souriante.  
  
Ma parole comment fait-elle pour être aussi calme, alors qu'il y a pas une heure elle pensait que j'étais shootée au space cake ?! se dit Sakura.  
  
« Ah ma très chère Tomoyo, je dois avouer que tu es la fille la plus classe et perceptive que j'ai rencontré en 500 ans ! »  
  
« hohohohohohohoho !! »  
  
Mais regarde moi ces 2 là ? Manque plus que le thé et les petits gâteaux ? pensa Sakura, essayant de saisir comment sa meilleure amie et le lion ailé...enfin Kero, avaient sympathisé aussi vite, alors que elle avait encore un train de retard !  
  
« Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre charmante conversation mais je voudrais avoir quelques explications ! »   
  
Les 2 joyeux amis la dévisagèrent un instant avant que Tomoyo demande à Kero de glisser dans son sac.  
  
« Et pourquoi ça ? » souligna-t-il outré.  
  
« Il vaut mieux discuter à la maison, on a eu de la chance que personne ne nous ait remarqué jusqu'à maintenant ! »  
  
« Mouais...ça me semble logique ! Mais je te préviens très chère Tomoyo, une fois dans ta demeure je reprendrais ma superbe forme originelle ! Je suis beaucoup trop sexy pour rester sous cette forme éternellement ! »  
  
« Hohoho, tout ce que tu veux Kero, on y va Sakura ? »  
  
La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de hocher la tête et de suivre sa meilleure amie obéissante.   
  
« T'en fais pas pitchoune, tout va te sembler plus clair dans quelques minutes ! » lui dit Kero du fond de sa cachette.  
  
Sakura ne dit rien. Trop de chose trottait dans sa tête à cet instant précis, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kero voulait lui parler, ni pourquoi Tomoyo avait accepté l'amitié de ce dernier aussi rapidement.   
  
Son petit doigt lui disait qu'au lieu d'être plus claires, les choses allaient devenir beaucoup plus compliquées !!!

* * *

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était là à s'entraîner ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour regagner tout son contrôle. Hier soir il était à 2 doigts de...  
  
Il poussa un profond soupir, abaissa son épée et ferma les yeux. Tout doucement il tenta de se détendre et d'effacer tous les sentiments que le glyphe lui transmettait. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son combat maintenant...Il en avait encore 4 à récupérer !  
  
Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Comment pouvait-il espérer de récupérer ces saletés de pierres alors qu'il n'était même pas capable d'en contrôler une ?! Il avait failli tuer une innocente bon sang!! Une pauvre fille qui n'avait sûrement rien fait de mal ! S'il n'avait pas regagné son contrôle à temps...  
  
Mon dieu, quand il pensait que ce cauchemar ne faisait que commencer. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de circuler en ville. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il commettait une atrocité. Un flash couleur émeraude traversa son esprit, lui rappelant les yeux du 'témoin'…  
  
Et voilà, non seulement il se transformait peu à peu, mais en plus il commençait à avoir des visions ! Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes !   
  
Furieux, il se mit en position d'attaque prêt à exécuter son kata, quand un courant d'air frais le fit frissonner lui rappelant qu'il était torse nu et dégoulinant de sueur (Quel beau spectacle !!! Je crois que vers la fin mon histoire va passer de PG-13 à R''''').  
  
« Où étais-tu Yue ? » demanda-t-il calmement sans se retourner, l'aura de son gardien étant plus que reconnaissable !  
  
« Je vérifiais les alentours... » répondit le gardien lunaire, évitant de donner trop de précisions.  
  
« Ce n'est pas une réponse claire ! » nota Shaolan posant son épée et se dirigeant vers l'autre bout de la salle.  
  
« C'est la seule que je puis vous donner, maître Li. » fit humblement Yue, qui espérait sincèrement que son maître ne creuse pas la question. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de ce dernier, s'il savait que Kero était en compagnie du fameux témoin, comme l'avait décrite Shaolan, pour discuter à propos de...  
  
« Où est Kero ? »  
  
La voix de Shaolan tira le gardien de ses pensées. Yue regarda son maître aussi calmement que possible, heureux que pour une fois son visage ne soit pas expressif.  
  
« Sûrement en train de s'empiffrer quelque part. » dit-il évasif, ce qui pouvait être la vérité connaissant l'appétit légendaire de Kero.  
  
« Je vois... » fut la seule réponse de Shaolan qui sortit de sa salle d'entraînement, prêt à se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se prendre une bonne douche.  
  
Yue poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, content d'avoir réussit à obtenir un peu plus de temps. Kero avait vraiment intérêt à avoir vu juste, ou sinon aussi bien lui que ce dernier devra subir la colère de maître Li.   
  
« J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas allé retrouver cette jeune fille… »  
  
Yue déglutit. Il était évident que leur maître n'était pas né de la dernière pluie.  
  
« Vous nous l'avez interdit... »  
  
« Je le sais, mais est-ce que Kero est prêt à suivre un ordre alors qu'il croit en une légende plus vieille que lui ! »  
  
Aïe, vraiment pas né de la dernière pluie !  
  
« Je n'en sais rien maître...Mais ne croyez vous pas que si elle est ce que Kero croit, il faudrait tenter notre chance ? » tenta Yue essayant de paraître aussi impassible que possible.  
  
Shaolan tourna la tête et fixa Yue en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Je refuse d'impliquer une innocente dans cette histoire, est-ce CLAIR !!! » siffla-t-il dangereusement, ses yeux prenant une teinte dorée.  
  
« Oui, maître... » murmura Yue. Quand Shaolan avait quelque chose en tête c'était pratiquement impossible de lui faire changer d'avis.  
  
« Si Kero n'est pas de retour quand je sors de ma douche...Tu devras me conduire où il se trouve. » conclut-il en sortant de la pièce.  
  
Yue soupira vaincu. La seule chose qu'il espérait maintenant c'était que Kero avait expliqué en détail l'histoire à la jeune fille...Si le gardien solaire ne s'était pas trompé, que leur maître le veuille ou non, elle sera la clé de la résolution de cette histoire.  


...........  
  
Et voilà un autre chap en ligne!! Je sais que c'est court, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment, en plus les exams approchent, alors je n'ai pas le temps que je voudrais pour me consacrer à cette histoire.  
En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait...N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!  
  
Bref, comme d'hab je tiens à remercier Amanda (bien sûr que je me souviens de toi...Il fait beau en Réunion?), Aoudwey, Lyla-chan, sakionnelle, Laurianne (je me souviens de toi aussi!!), Tenshi, cral-killeuse, Michat et Eriol (ne t'en fais pas, ce serait pas marrant si Eriol n'avait pas un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire!!).  
Voilà, je vous fais de gros bisous et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre.  
Mogocca. 


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4.  
  
A peine dans l'appartement Sakura eut l'énorme surprise de voir leur compagnon à quatre pattes se précipiter dans la cuisine hurlant, à dieu sait qui, qu'il avait faim et suppliant Tomoyo de lui donner une part de ce 'succulent' gâteau qu'il y avait sur la table.  
  
« Lui qui disait qu'il était trop sexy pour rester sous sa forme d'emprunt, je vois que quand il s'agit de nourriture reprendre sa véritable apparence est le cadet de ses soucis ! » souffla Sakura à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
« Ce gâteau est délicieux !! Même maître Shaolan n'en fait pas d'aussi bon ! »  
  
« Tu me flattes Kero ! » fit Tomoyo ignorant le regard incrédule que lui lançait Sakura.  
  
« C'est toi qui a cuisiné ce chef d'œuvre !! Woaw une femme par… »  
  
« BON STOP !! » s'écria soudain Sakura, exaspérée par le comportement de ses 2 interlocuteurs.   
  
Après tout, il y avait une peluche volante dans l'appartement de sa meilleure amie, qui se goinfrait comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours et flirtait pratiquement avec son hôtesse !! Sakura avait le droit d'avoir des explications et maintenant ! Tant pis si Kero la regardait comme si elle était folle…Avec une situation pareille il y avait de quoi !  
  
« Sakura… » commença Tomoyo se rendant enfin compte de la frustration de cette dernière. Il était en effet compréhensible qu'elle réagisse de cette façon puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, ni de ce que Kero lui voulait.  
  
« Non, j'ai assez attendu !! Je veux TOUT savoir et MAINTENANT !! » dit-elle en pointant son index vers Kero qui avala rapidement le bout de gâteau qu'il avait encore dans la bouche.  
  
Il ignorait pourquoi mais il n'avait pas envie de voir la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui en colère.  
  
« Je veux savoir qui tu es, ce que tu me veux, et qui est ce maître Shaolan dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler !!!!!!! » rajouta Sakura, sa voix montant d'un octave à chaque mot !  
  
« Tu ignores qui est maître Shaolan ? » demanda Kero comme si elle était stupide.  
  
« ET COMMENT JE SUIS SENSEE SAVOIR QUI IL EST ALORS QU'IL Y A ENCORE 1 HEURE JE CROYAIS QUE J'ETAIS SHOOTEE AU SPACE CAKE, OU QUE J'AVAIS TROP LU DE MANGAS !!!!! » hurla Sakura perdant son calme.  
  
Tomoyo et Kero reculèrent instinctivement ne voulant pas être la cible de la colère de la jeune fille qui se tenait devant eux.  
  
« Ca..calme toi pitchoune, je pensais que tu avais fait le lien entre maître Shaolan et le jeune homme que tu as…euh…disons rencontré hier. » répondit Kero espérant ne pas mettre Sakura encore plus en colère en lui rappelant les évènements d'hier soir.  
  
Sakura allait ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, lorsque son cerveau assimila (ENFIN !!NdA) cette information…Maintenant elle pouvait donner un nom au beau gosse d'hier!  
  
« Alors comme ça beaux yeux a un nom ! » nota Tomoyo malicieusement remarquant à quel point ce que venait de dire Kero avait…comme qui dirait calmé sa meilleure amie.  
  
« Qui ça ? » demanda Kero, ne comprenant pas à quoi Tomoyo faisait référence, ni pourquoi le visage de Sakura ressemblait soudainement à une tomate bien mûre !  
  
« Oh, disons que quand Sakura m'a raconté ce qui lui était arrivée elle m'a surtout décrit les yeux de ton maître ! »  
  
« C'est toi qui lui a donné ce surnom, je te signale ! » lâcha Sakura extrêmement embarassée. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait un garçon mignon, Tomoyo en faisait toute une histoire !  
  
« Je ne l'aurais pas appelé beaux yeux si tu n'avais pas pratiquement bavé sur mon lit rien qu'en me disant à quel point ils étaient profonds et… »  
  
« ON S'ELOIGNE DU SUJET !!! » coupa Sakura ne voulant pas que la conversation aille plus loin ! C'était déjà une chose d'admettre qu'elle avait rencontrer le type le plus séduisant qu'elle avait vu, mais que tout soit dit devant son gardien ça allait trop loin !   
  
Kero regarda pendant un instant les 2 jeunes femmes, puis posa sa fourchette décidant de faire ce pourquoi il était venu et d'oublier cette histoire de beaux yeux…enfin pour le moment !  
  
« Maître Shaolan est l'homme que tu as rencontré hier soir…Il…Je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir cette histoire est un peu…compliquée. »   
  
Les 2 jeunes filles ne firent aucun commentaire et s'assirent silencieusement autour de la table de la cuisine. Kero les regarda un instant se demandant par où commencer. Il avait beaucoup de choses à dire, et très peu de temps…Il savait que Yue ne pourrait pas cacher très longtemps à maître Shaolan où il était ! Il soupira profondément en imaginant de quoi son maître était capable quand il était en colère…Il fallait absolument qu'il persuade Sakura de l'aider, sinon…Ben pour le moment valait mieux ne pas y penser.  
  
« Es tu au courant de la fameuse boule qui a explosé dans le ciel la nuit dernière ? » questionna Kero en fixant Sakura dans les yeux.  
  
Cette dernière resta perplexe un instant puis répondit par l'affirmative rapidement, voulant avoir le fin mot de cette histoire le plus vite possible.  
  
« Les explications que les infos ont donné sont très loin de la vérité…En fait, il s'agissait d'une concentration de magies…Non attends avant de m'interrompre, sinon on n'en verra pas la fin ! » dit kero fermement avant d'être coupé par Sakura. Tomoyo quant à elle restait silencieuse ayant tout de suite réalisé à quel point ce que Kero allait dire était crucial.  
  
« Maître Shaolan est l'héritier d'une très puissante famille de magiciens qui existe depuis des siècles et chargée de protéger depuis des générations 5 pierres…5 glyphes dont la puissance magique dépasse l'imagination ! Ces glyphes ont été créés il y a un peu plus de 500 ans. Chacun a une particularité différente et leur puissance varie selon l'état émotionnelle ou l'aura de leur propriétaire. Le glyphe de force, de feu, du son, de pierre, et de l'eau (Enorme clin d'œil aux fans de soul reaver !!NdA)…On peut dire qu'ils représentent les 4 éléments. »  
  
Kero s'arrêta un instant cherchant à remettre en ordre ses idées et ses souvenirs. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide et ne faisait plus attention aux jeunes filles qui l'écoutaient attentivement n'osant pas prononcer un mot.  
  
« Quoiqu'il en soit, leur existence a été la cause de nombreuses guerres atroces entre différents peuples, nombres d'entre eux cherchant à atteindre un pouvoir incommensurable… Vois tu, on ne sait pas vraiment qui les a créé ni pourquoi, mais même s'il avait de bonnes intentions, la création de ces glyphes a eu des conséquences catastrophiques…Ce sont des objets à double tranchant !»  
  
Sakura vit le regard de Kero se durcir comme s'il se rappelait un évènement qu'il aurait préféré effacer de sa mémoire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de s'arrêter si les souvenirs étaient trop douloureux, mais le gardien solaire reprit la parole immédiatement.  
  
« J'ai été créé à peu près un siècle après l'apparition des glyphes par le magicien le plus puissant que la famille Li ait connu…Clow Read…Un homme bon, étrange, mais bon…Il était en possession d'un glyphe à cette époque, si mes souvenirs sont exacts il s'agissait du glyphe de l'eau. Il l'avait trouvé lors d'un de ces voyages initiatiques que tout membre masculin du clan Li devait…et doit encore accomplir. »  
  
Sakura avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais préféra se taire…Elle espérait que dans son récit Kero allait lui donner la réponse de lui-même.  
  
« Il avait tout de suite compris de quelle pierre il s'agissait lorsqu'il l'avait découvert…Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il passait des journées entières dans la bibliothèque du clan. Il savait aussi que l'utilisation de cette dernière pourrait avoir des effets dévastateurs sur lui et sa famille…Il décida donc de cacher la pierre pour qu'aucune personne appartenant au clan ou étrangère à ce dernier n'y ait accès. Malheureusement il fut celui qui brisa le sceau protecteur de la pierre. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Il savait qu'il y avait un prix à payer alors pourquoi ? Et puis quels étaient les effets de ce glyphe… »   
  
Sakura mit sa main devant la bouche, honteuse. La question lui avait échappé des lèvres sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Kero sourit un peu.  
  
« Tu es trop impatiente jeune fille…Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Il a utilisé le glyphe pour la raison la plus simple et la plus innocente au monde…Il était tombé amoureux. »  
  
Tomoyo devint soudainement plus intéressée par l'histoire…Elle se demandait où était la partie romantique !! C'est vrai sans amour il y avait beaucoup moins de piquant!  
  
« Il avait rencontré une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge…Je crois qu'à l'époque il avait à peine 16 ans…Bref, elle s'appelait Zhuolin et d'après ce que m'a raconté maître Clow, elle était d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse inimaginable. Je crois qu'il en est tombé amoureux instantanément…Il était très mature et responsable pour son jeune âge, même trop, mais il savait le jour où il a posé les yeux sur elle que ce serait l'amour de sa vie. »  
  
« C'est si romantique… »murmura Tomoyo les yeux plein d'étoiles. Sakura regarda sa meilleure amie consternée mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle fixa Kero à nouveau et lui demanda de continuer.  
  
« Zhuolin vivait dans une partie très pauvre de la Chine, son village manquait de tout mais surtout d'eau. Pour maître Clow il n'y avait eu aucune hésitation…Il récupéra le glyphe et s'en servit pour permettre au village de développer ses champs et pour avoir de l'eau potable ! On peut dire qu'il a sauvé ce village et la vie de son amour…Mais même avec les meilleures intentions, … »  
  
Kero s'arrêta encore au milieu de sa phrase, ce qui exaspéra encore plus Sakura qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de toutes ses coupures.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite Kero ? » demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement.  
  
« Tu te souviens de l'apparence de maître Shaolan hier soir quand il t'a attaquée ? »  
  
La jeune fille intriguée hocha la tête par l'affirmative, se demandant quel rapport il y avait entre Shaolan et Clow.  
  
« Ce sont les effets secondaires des glyphes. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Plus son possesseur utilise le glyphe, plus il accumule d'énergies négatives. Chaque humain à un coté sombre dans son âme…La théorie du yin et du yang n'existe pas pour rien !...Bref, le glyphe, peu importe celui que tu utilises, à la capacité de faire ressortir cette partie obscure et transforme peu à peu son possesseur en démon. »  
  
« Attends une minute, tu es en train de me dire que des saletés de pierres ont été créées pour on ne sait quelles raisons, mais qu'en plus elles transforment chaque personne qui les utilisent en démon !! » résuma Sakura lançant un regard du genre 'Prends moi pour une idiote et je ne dirais rien !' à Kero qui secoua la tête découragé.  
  
« Tu en as été témoin hier soir, c'est si difficile à croire ? »  
  
Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais la ferma soudainement, se rappelant de la transformation de Shaolan.  
  
« Les glyphes peuvent être un véritable cadeau des dieux si ils sont utilisés à bon escient, mais chaque cadeau à un prix…Et le prix à payer pour utiliser les glyphes est l'âme de son possesseur ! Maître Clow pensait contrôler les effets du glyphe…malheureusement ce n'était qu'un humain, et une nuit, après avoir fait pleuvoir juste pour faire apparaître un arc-en-ciel pour Zhuolin, il se transforma et perdit totalement le contrôle de ses actes…Tout ce que je sais c'est que lorsque il se réveilla le village de Zhuolin était détruit et il n'y avait plus aucun survivant… »  
  
Les 2 jeunes filles retinrent leur souffle et regardèrent tristement Kero.  
  
« Yue et moi avons été créés une semaine plus tard…Clow scella le glyphe et nous ordonna de protéger la pierre coûte que coûte. Il partit à la recherche des 4 autres et les réunis dans un endroit inconnu de la population, excepté par les anciens du clan Li. Il fit jurer à chacun de garder ce sanctuaire sacré et d'élever un gardien, le plus puissant magicien du clan, à chaque génération pour pouvoir récupérer les glyphes si par 'hasard' ils étaient libérés… Ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière.»  
  
« C'est pour ça que la chose grise à appeler ton maître gardien ! » nota Sakura reprenant enfin le cour normal de sa respiration.  
  
Kero hocha la tête et regarda Sakura en souriant. Apparemment elle prenait plutôt bien la situation.  
  
« Oui, maître Shaolan a été désigné le jour de sa naissance…Son aura et ses capacités magiques rejoignaient pratiquement celles de Clow…Pour les anciens il s'agissait d'un signe. » fit Kero tristement.  
  
Tomoyo et Sakura restèrent un instant perplexes, puis la première eut le courage d'ouvrir la bouche.  
  
« Quel signe ? »  
  
« Avant sa mort Clow a eu une vision. »  
  
« Vision ? » répéta Sakura n'osant pas imaginer à quoi il faisait référence.  
  
« Oui, maître Clow avait hérité du don de voyance…C'est pour cela qu'il avait été si aigri vers la fin de sa vie. Il avait vu la mort de son aimée, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait LE responsable de cette dernière. Il ne se l'est jamais pardonné et il refusait que son entourage subisse le calvaire qu'il avait enduré. Mais malgré toutes ses précautions il savait que le sanctuaire où les glyphes se trouvaient serait un jour violé et c'est la que tu entres en scène pitchoune. »  
  
« Moi ? Mais qu'est ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ? » demanda Sakura au bord de la panique. Elle avait déjà du mal à croire à l'histoire de Kero, mais qu'elle ait un rôle à jouer dedans ça c'était complètement IDIOT.  
  
« La dernière vision de Clow est à l'origine d'une prophétie, que pratiquement personne, y compris maître Shaolan, croit. »  
  
« Et cette prophétie fait référence à Sakura ? »  
  
« Si je ne me trompe pas…Oui. » répondit Kero calmement.  
  
Sakura avait maintenant les yeux prêts à sortirent de leurs orbites. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma plusieurs fois, tentant de former des phrases pour faire savoir son opinion. Malheureusement, Tomoyo anticipa ses actions et réagit beaucoup plus vite qu'elle.  
  
« De quoi parle la prophétie ? »  
  
« Si je me souviens bien des mots de Clow il s'agissait de ces paroles : _'Ombre du passé les glyphes viendra chercher, le gardien seul ne pourra se sacrifier, ce sera à travers le réceptacle que leurs âmes seront enfin libérées !'_ »  
  
« Je vois et je suppose que le gardien est Sakura. » fit Tomoyo essayant de comprendre le sens de cette phrase.  
  
« Non, le gardien est Shaolan. »  
  
« Alors je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire !! Dans la prophétie il ne parle que du gardien et d'une ombre du passé ! Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre !! » s'écria Sakura qui commençait à avoir légèrement mal à la tête avec toutes les informations qu'elle devait digérer.  
  
« Lors de son dernier souffle Clow a complété sa prophétie… _'Ni un objet ni un homme, le réceptacle se présentera au gardien pleurant sur sa destinée, mais calmant sa férocité, il sera la clé pour que l'histoire ne soit plus répétée !'_ » rajouta Kero avec un sourire.  
  
Sakura resta un moment sans bouger, puis se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
« Ce n'est pas vraiment très clair ! » remarqua Tomoyo.  
  
« Je sais, mais Clow m'avait parlé d'un être capable de calmer les effets secondaires des glyphes…Dans les vieux manuscrits tenus pas les anciens on y fait référence. Le réceptacle ne peut être que cet être, il n'y a pas d'autres explications. » dit Kero sûr de lui.  
  
« Et qui te dit que c'est moi ce soi-disant réceptacle ? » demanda Sakura avec une voix fatiguée.  
  
« Maître Shaolan a repris son apparence normale au moment où il t'a touché ! Ça n'était jamais arrivé… »  
  
« NON !!!! » siffla Sakura en se levant et en sortant de la cuisine précipitamment.   
  
Elle ne voulait pas y croire…C'était ridicule ! Absolument ridicule. Là, dans la cuisine, il y avait un truc volant, qui lui parlait de magiciens, de visions, de pierres magiques, de démons et pire que tout d'une prophétie ridicule qui parlait de la libération d'âmes !! Et ce serait elle la clé de tout ça ? Non, c'était tout simplement impossible.  
  
« Sakura ! » fit Tomoyo derrière elle, suivie de près par Kero qui n'avait toujours pas repris sa forme originelle.  
  
« Quoi ?! »  
  
« Sakura ne pars pas comme ça… »  
  
« Arrêtes tout de suite Tomoyo, ne me dis pas que tu crois à cette histoire et encore moins au fait que je puisse avoir un rôle là dedans !!! Je sais à peine courir, et tout d'un coup je suis le réceptacle du surplus de pouvoir de pierres magiques !!! »  
  
« Et pourquoi ne pas y croire ? Pitchoune, je sais que ça peut te sembler invraisemblable, mais ce que je t'ai raconté est la pure vérité…Les glyphes ont été libéré et maître Shaolan se retrouve dans l'obligation de les récupérer avant le chef des démons que tu as vu hier soir !! Ce serait une véritable catastrophe s'ils tombaient tous entre leurs mains !! Et sans ton aide, mon maître ne pourra pas contrôler leur pouvoir…Les anciens ont été négligents et je refuse que Shaolan, aussi détestable soit-il par moment, en paye les conséquences ! Il perdra son âme !! »  
  
« Clow a réussi à les récupérer seul non !! »  
  
« Parce qu'il ne les a pas utilisé ! Mais Shaolan est dans l'obligation de le faire…Le démon que tu a vu fait partie des plus dangereux, et même pour un magicien surentraîné il est difficile de sortir indemne d'un combat !! Maître Shaolan ne peut pas se permettre de perdre de temps à se reposer !! Il n'est pas le seul à la recherche de ces maudites pierres ! » siffla Kero qui commençait à perdre patience devant le refus de la jeune fille.  
  
Il comprenait qu'elle puisse être effrayée mais son aide était capitale, et les gamineries n'étaient pas trop sont trucs dans des situations graves !  
  
« Sakura…Ecoute… » fit Tomoyo pour essayer de raisonner sa meilleure amie, bien que elle aussi ne pensait pas que le réceptacle soit Sakura...Il y avait quelque chose de pas assez clair dans la prophétie à laquelle Kero avait fait référence.  
  
« Je le savais…J'ai trop joué à la playstation 2!! J'aurais dû écouter mon frère quand il me disait que je passais trop d'heures devant final fantasy ('''' Pardon pour la pub gratuite mais je suis une fana de cette saga…NdA)!!! Voilà où les rêves m'ont porté !! » débita Sakura oubliant complètement la présence des ses 2 autres, qui essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer.  
  
Elle allait continuer son petit speech quand soudain elle sentit une pression au niveau de la poitrine. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur et tourna la tête brusquement vers la fenêtre du salon.  
  
« Sakura ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Tomoyo inquiète devant le comportement de sa meilleure amie.  
  
Cette dernière ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer la fenêtre ouverte comme si quelque chose allait apparaître d'une minute à l'autre (tu n'as pas idée !!NdA).  
  
« Pitchoune tu vas bien ? » fit Kero en se plaçant dans son champ de vision pour avoir son attention. Chose qui réussit parfaitement puisque Sakura regarda le gardien dans les yeux effrayée. Il y avait quelque chose qui approchait, elle en était certaine...Cependant elle préféra chasser cette sensation de son esprit.  
  
« Pourquoi tu crois que c'est moi ? Je ne suis qu'une fille encore au lycée qui prépare son examen de fin d'année !!! Et maintenant, je dois joindre ton maître pour sauver je ne sais quelles âmes !! C'est complètement… »  
  
« Insensé, c'est pourquoi Kero n'aurait pas dû venir vous impliquer dans cette histoire ! » coupa une voix grave dans le dos du gardien solaire.  
  
Ce dernier se figea sur place et n'osa pas se retourner. Sakura sursauta légèrement et recula près de Tomoyo qui regardait les nouveaux venus avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.  
  
« Alors Kero, quel mot tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase 'C'est un ordre !' » reprit Shaolan en avançant d'un pas, laissant Yue seul près de la fenêtre qui fixait les 2 jeunes filles intéressé. Il était sûr que la jeune fille dont Kero lui avait parlé avait senti leur arrivée...   
  
Kero se retourna enfin et déglutit en voyant la couleur ambrée dans les yeux de Shaolan, signe évident de colère.  
  
« Ma…Maître… » commença Kero qui essayait de trouver la meilleure phrase pour expliquer les faits sans risquer d'y laisser la vie. Il commençait à désespérer quand il fut sauvé, du moins pour quelques minutes, par la voix sûre et gentille de Sakura.  
  
« Laissez le, il a fait ce qu'il pensait être juste pour vous. »  
  
Shaolan tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Sakura. La jeune fille eut encore le souffle coupé par l'intensité de ses yeux mais ne baissa pas la tête refusant de perdre le défi silencieux que lui lançait le jeune homme.

Concentrés seulement l'un sur l'autre, un silence profond s'installa dans la pièce jusqu'à l'intervention inimitable de Tomoyo.  
  
« La vache…Je comprends pourquoi tu avais cet air rêveur quand tu parlais de lui ce matin!!! Sakura, ce type est un véritable CANON !!! »  
  
Une chose était sûre la tension dans la pièce baissa d'un coup !  
..................................................

Coucou, voilà un nouveau chapitre...Je sais j'ai mis 2 semaines, mais là c'est le bordel entre les exams et le déménagement! Vous en faites pas je vais continuer aussi vite que possible. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je sais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais ça ne saurait tarder...Surtout que maintenant Shaolan a fait son entrée. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et en attendant je vais essayez de m'avancer aussi vite que possible sur les prochains chapitres (je pourrais même poster un oneshot en même temps que le prochain!!).  
  
Je voudrais remercier sakionnelle, amanda, Tenshi (les 2), Aoudwey, Lyla et Michat pour vos super reviews et je vous promets un prochain chapitre dans les plus brefs délais!!  
  
Gros bisous.  
  
Mogocca.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5.  
  
Tous les regards se portèrent sur Tomoyo qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il fallait avouer que la situation était plutôt comique entre Yue qui pour la première fois de sa vie se retrouvait la bouche ouverte, Kero qui se demandait si la santé mentale de cette chère Tomoyo n'était pas aussi fiable qu'il croyait, Shaolan qui pensait être tombé dans un asile psychiatrique, et Sakura qui, rouge de honte, voulait disparaître dans les profondeurs de la terre !! Evidemment, même si Tomoyo avait remarqué le regard de ses hôtes, elle fit semblant de rien et continua joyeusement son petit discours. Son but principal était d'éviter l'explosion de la troisième guerre mondiale dans son appartement, et il fallait avouer qu'elle avait un moyen très subtil pour y arriver.  
  
« Regarde moi ça…Il sera parfait pour mon projet en cours de stylisme…Je suis sûr que la collection pour hommes ferait un malheur auprès des profs… » dit Tomoyo en s'approchant de Shaolan avec un mètre, qui avait apparu miraculeusement dans ses mains.  
  
Les yeux de Sakura faillirent sortir de leurs orbites en voyant ce que sa meilleure amie s'apprêtait à faire !  
  
« Tomoyo !!!! » exclama-t-elle en se précipitant entre le jeune homme et l'ouragan humain qui lui servait de confident.  
  
« Le vert !! C'est absolument sa couleur !! Oh, j'ai déjà en tête un super ensemble mélangeant les différentes teintes existantes !! Ce sera MAGNIFIQUE !! Sakura tu peux te pousser il faut que je prenne les mesures de ton ami (Elle est drôlement rapide, y'a pas 2 minutes elle le considérait encore comme un fou furieux qui avait osé attaqué sa petite Saki !NdA) ! »  
  
« Tomoyo… » fit Sakura encore une fois en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de la future styliste qui cherchait par tous les moyens de mettre les mains sur Shaolan. Ce dernier ne bougeait même pas tellement il était surpris…scotché serait plus juste dans ce cas là.   
  
Il était cloué sur place et son cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler correctement ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Par conséquent, lorsque Tomoyo, encore dans son monde, poussa légèrement Sakura pour pouvoir utiliser son mètre à couture, il se retrouva avec la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains dans les bras !  
  
« Sakura si tu ne te pousses pas je n'arriverais jamais à prendre ses mesures !! » dit-elle avec un air de chien battu, réussissant à cacher son petit sourire en coin en voyant où se trouvait sa meilleure amie.  
  
« Tomoyo, calme toi !! Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas n'importe qui et qu'il n'est pas là pour satisfaire ta folie créatrice !! » fit Sakura d'un air exaspéré.   
  
Par moment elle n'arrivait plus à la suivre ! Il y a à peine quelques secondes, elles avaient appris 'elle-ne-sait' quelles légendes à propos de pierres magiques, et qu'elle avait peut-être un rôle à jouer là-dedans… Et il avait seulement fallu que ce type débarque pour que Tomoyo pète un câble !!! Pourquoi dieu, bouddha ou quelque soit son nom était si cruel avec elle ?  
  
« Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Ça peut être l'occasion d'une vie pour lui… » commença Tomoyo encore dans son trip !  
  
« Tu n'aides pas beaucoup la situation… »souffla Sakura en se passant une main sur la figure, fatiguée. Elle allait laisser tomber et prendre des mesures drastiques quand une voix rauque se fit entendre derrière son oreille.  
  
« Ton amie est très bizarre »  
  
« Oh tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! » répondit-elle tranquillement.   
  
Elle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard intense de Shaolan. Elle lui sourit timidement, soulagée, contente et étonnée par la familiarité et le ton chaleureux de leur propos. C'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Elle remarqua que l'expression de Shaolan était aussi un peu plus détendue, même s'il avait encore les yeux sur le point de sortir de leur orbite. Le pauvre, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à rencontrer quelqu'un comme Tomoyo !   
  
Elle eut envie de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait, mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans ses bras, le dos contre son torse, un sentiment tout autre que moqueur l'envahit.  
  
Tout d'un coup ses sens étaient en alerte et le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur sa joue lui donna des frissons qui lui parcoururent tout le corps.   
  
Effrayée par ces sensations, Sakura tenta de se dégager de l'emprise du jeune chinois aussi calmement que possible et croisa à nouveau son regard.  
  
Encore une fois, les 2 jeunes gens entrèrent en transe. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, s'observaient attentivement, mais ne laissèrent échapper aucun son de leur bouche. L'intensité avec laquelle ils se regardaient était telle que cela aurait pu durer TRES longtemps, si une troisième personne n'était pas encore intervenue volontairement…--'''''  
  
« Fantastique !!! Vous 2, dans cette position !! Sakura je viens d'avoir la VISION du siècle !! Je vais révolutionner le monde de la mode !! Ohohohohohoho…Une tenue pour femme et une pour homme, avec ça j'ai mon diplôme dans la poche !! Vous serez mon couple vedette !! »  
  
Le fameux 'couple' sortit de son petit monde en entendant les mots de Tomoyo et Shaolan lâcha brusquement Sakura, comme s'il avait touché du feu…Il faut dire que la couleur de son visage était sur le point de rivaliser avec celles des flammes ! Sakura était aussi dans le même cas et se jura mentalement d'étrangler sa meilleure amie après le départ des 3 présents…NON, d'abord elle allait la torturer TRES lentement !!  
  
La scène ne passa pas inaperçu aux 2 gardiens d'ailleurs, et ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à en croire leurs yeux.  
  
« Je rêve ou maître Shaolan est en train de rougir ? » demanda Kero à Yue. Pour seule réponse il reçut un sourire amusé du gardien lunaire (Ben quoi ? Il a le droit de sourire, surtout si Shaolan chouchou est dans l'embarras !NdA), et un regard meurtrier de Shaolan qui s'éloignait le plus rapidement possible des jeunes femmes. Quant à savoir s'il voulait échapper à la styliste cinglée et à la beauté aux yeux émeraude… personne ne put donner de réponse (à mon avis c'est les 2 ! NdA).  
  
« Yue, Kero on s'en va !! » exclama Shaolan les joues encore en feu. Kero allait lui payer très cher ce petit épisode.  
  
Sa phrase eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement Tomoyo qui regarda Sakura d'un air inquiet se demandant quelle allait être la suite des évènements et ce que 'beaux yeux' allaient faire.  
  
« Maître…On ne peut pas s'en aller, pas maintenant que Sakura… »  
  
« J'ai dit ON S'EN VA !! Je n'aime pas me répéter Kero ! La plaisanterie a assez duré ! » cracha Shaolan, reprenant le contrôle de la situation. Le gardien solaire allait répliquer quand Yue lui tira la queue (je vous rappelle que Kero est encore dans sa forme d'emprunt !NdA) et lui lança un avertissement silencieux.   
  
Kero poussa un profond soupir et résigné décida d'obéir à son maître…Pour le moment. Le jeune chinois regagna instantanément son calme en voyant que ses gardiens n'allaient pas faire une scène. Il avait assez de problèmes comme ça, et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il voulait s'écarter le plus vite possible de cette Tomoyo…. Elle était effrayante !  
  
Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'apprêta à partir, lorsqu'il se retourna vers les 2 jeunes femmes qui avaient gardé le silence depuis son intervention.  
  
« Pardonnez mes gardiens pour vous avoir créé des ennuis. Nous ne vous dérangerons plus, vous avez ma parole ! » dit Shaolan en s'inclinant légèrement. Il lança un dernier regard à Sakura encore confus par son comportement, puis sauta par la fenêtre suivi de près par ses gardiens.  
  
Sakura et Tomoyo fixèrent pendant encore un instant la fenêtre, quand le silence fut interrompu par la première.  
  
« Il est parti » murmura-t-elle, plus à elle-même qu'à Tomoyo, mais cette dernière l'entendit clairement.  
  
« Oui, et c'est bien dommage, j'aurais voulu en savoir plus sur cette histoire de glyphes, de prophétie et sur le type qui te plaît ! » répondit Tomoyo malicieusement.  
  
Sakura rougit d'un coup. Avec toutes les émotions par lesquelles elle était passée récemment, elle était sur le point d'exploser, et si sa meilleure amie continuait avec des sous-entendus pareils elle n'irait pas chercher très loin pour se défouler.  
  
Voyant que la jeune japonaise restait silencieuse, Tomoyo décida de rajouter une couche.  
  
« Je dois avouer que tu as bon goût, des spécimens comme ça me font parfois légèrement regretter d'avoir une attirance pour les femmes. »  
  
« TOMOYO !!!!!!! »  
  
« Quoi ? » fit-elle innocemment.  
  
« Quoi ?! QUOI ?! Je vais te dire moi QUOI ?! Hier soir je me suis faite agresser, on a rencontré un lion volant qui nous a parlé de je ne sais plus quel gardien et réceptacle, disant que je devais aider son maître !! Maître qui débarque par la fenêtre de ton appartement accompagné d'un ange superbe, et que tu as pratiquement fait FUIR en voulant prendre ses mesures !!! ET CERISE SUR LE GATEAU TU AS CRIE SUR TOUS LES TOITS QUE JE LE TROUVAIS SEDUISANT !!!» s'écria Sakura exaspérée.  
  
« Et alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème !! »  
  
« Tomoyoooooo……. » commença Sakura devenant menaçante. Elle en avait par-dessus la tête des crises de sa meilleure amie, par-dessus la tête de ces interruptions dans sa vie, et par-dessus la tête de Kero, Shaolan, l'ange et leurs stupides pierres !!  
  
Elle avait une petite vie bien tranquille, parfaite, et du jour au lendemain tout change à cause d'une menace dont elle n'avait aucune idée !!! Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à elle ?!  
  
« Sakura, calme toi…J'essayais seulement de te détendre. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas en me faisant ce genre de remarques que je vais réussir à me DETENDRE ! Non, mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il s'est passé quelques instants plus tôt ?! »  
  
« J'en suis parfaitement consciente ma chérie, mais tu ne peux rien y faire. » dit Tomoyo calmement. Sakura était en train de relâcher la tension d'hier soir et le choc des précédentes révélations, et si elle ne restait pas calme, elles allaient finir par dire des mots qu'elles regretteront plus tard.  
  
« RIEN Y FAIRE !! »  
  
« Sakura, calme toi et réfléchis 2 secondes. Tu sais très bien que ce que nous a dit Kero est la vérité. On ne voit pas tous les jours des lions ailés et des anges se balader dans les rues de Tokyo. Quant à savoir si ce qu'il a dit à propos de ton ETRANGE EFFET sur la transformation de 'beaux yeux', là je ne peux pas t'aider…Il faudra le découvrir nous-mêmes. »  
  
« Le découvrir ? C'est hors de question ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire ! Kero a juste porté ses espoirs envers moi, alors que je n'ai fait que rencontrer son maître parce que j'étais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ! »  
  
« Sakura ! »  
  
« Même 'beaux yeux' comme tu dis partage mon avis ! Il nous a donné sa parole : Alors enterrons cette histoire de fous pour de bon, et reprenons une vie normale ! »  
  
« Et si tu es celle que Kero cherche ? » demanda Tomoyo d'un trait. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Sakura. D'habitude sa meilleure amie était prête à aider qui que ce soit dans le besoin volontairement, même si elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, et tout d'un coup, elle retourne sa veste ? Il devait y avoir une explication logique à tout ça ! Quoique la logique elle devrait sérieusement la mettre de côté après ce qu'elle venait de voir.  
  
« Depuis quand tu fuis et laisses tomber des personnes qui viennent te demander de l'aide ? »finit-elle par demander.  
  
Sakura écarquilla les yeux, et un éclair d'orgueil et de colère traversa ses pupilles. Cela ne dura cependant que quelques secondes, et au lieu de répliquer, la jeune fille referma la bouche et tourna le dos à son amie aux cheveux bleutés.  
  
« Tomoyo, fais moi plaisir. Oublions cette histoire…au moins pour ce soir, je… je dois m'éclaircir les idées ! Tout…c'est trop confus. » répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'amis.  
  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'étrange impression que si elle se mettait à croire en ce que lui avait dit Kero, elle allait se retrouver à un point de non retour. L'exemple de ce Clow qui a passé le titre de gardien de génération en génération, dans la même famille, en était la preuve. Si tout était vrai, et qu'elle se décidait à suivre Shaolan, elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière…C'est l'une des choses qu'elle avait compris en regardant les yeux du jeune homme. Ils n'admettaient aucune réplique, aucune hésitation, aucune retraite. Avec lui c'était tout ou rien, et ça lui faisait peur…Peur, parce qu'elle savait que les conséquences seraient terribles, pour elle et son entourage. Ce pressentiment avait été renforcé par l'avalanche de sensations qu'elle avait ressenti en étant dans les bras de ce garçon mystérieux... Elle avait vu sa partie démoniaque, et pourtant avait été fascinée par ces yeux devenus dorés ! Elle était effrayée par ses sentiments.  
  
Pourquoi elle fuyait ? Parce qu'elle avait la frousse…Elle avait eu un petit aperçu du monde de Shaolan hier soir, et elle n'avait aucune envie d'y plonger (ben je la comprends un peu, j'aimerais pas rencontrer un démon tout gris et assoiffé de sang ! NdA).  
  
-----  
  
Le retour jusqu'à sa résidence se fit en silence. L'après midi était déjà bien avancé, et lorsque Shaolan passa le seuil de sa porte, il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa salle d'entraînement, ne daignant ses gardiens d'aucun regard.  
  
« Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de parler à maître Shaolan à propos de Sakura ? » demanda Kero une fois qu'il était sûr que le jeune homme n'était plus à portée de voix.  
  
« Ça n'aurait servi à rien Kero…Il est trop concentré sur sa mission. Sans oublier que têtu comme il est, il lui faudra plus de preuves que ta parole pour admettre que tu avais raison. »  
  
Kero resta silencieux un instant, puis se retourna brusquement vers Yue.  
  
« Tu veux dire que tu me crois ?!! »  
  
« Oui. » répondit simplement le gardien lunaire amusé par l'expression incrédule et complètement idiote que lui lançait Kero.  
  
« Pourquoi maintenant, alors que ce matin j'étais encore trop optimiste ! »  
  
« Elle nous a senti arriver. »  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien ressenti. Juste avant que l'on entre dans cet appartement j'ai senti une aura étrange, qui s'est légèrement intensifié lorsque maître Li est entré en contact visuel avec elle. Et je n'ose même pas parlé du moment où il l'avait dans ses bras. »  
  
En entendant ces paroles, Kero réfléchit un court instant et se rendit compte que son compagnon avait parfaitement raison. Il n'avait rien remarqué au début, mais lorsque les 2 jeunes gens avaient été dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un étrange flux d'énergie les avaient enveloppés.  
  
« Alors maître Shaolan l'a aussi ressenti !! »  
  
« Je crois qu'il était beaucoup trop…quel est le mot ? »  
  
« Fasciné ? »  
  
« Je dirais ça oui…fasciné par une paire d'yeux émeraudes. »  
  
Le gardien solaire se mit à rire joyeusement en se rappelant la rougeur mémorable du jeune chinois. Il faut dire que c'était un évènement unique ! Beaucoup de jeunes filles lui couraient après, après il était l'héritier légitime d'une des familles les plus puissantes d'Asie, mais il ne leur avait jamais accordé d'attention…Sa mission passait avant toutes choses !  
  
« Finalement, non seulement Sakura va l'aider pour les glyphes, mais peut-être qu'elle va réussir à le décoincer et à faire de lui un homme ! » dit Kero encore en train de rire ne se rendant absolument pas compte que l'objet de la discussion était derrière lui.  
  
« Kero… »tenta de prévenir Yue.  
  
« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que j'ai tort. C'est un jeune de 19 ans, en parfaite santé, normalement constitué et la seule fois où il s'est retrouvé seul dans une pièce avec une fille de son âge, c'était pour pratiquer un exorcisme ! »  
  
« Kero… »  
  
« Je suis sûr qu'il arriverait enfin à tirer un sourire s'il se décidait à se servir de ce dont mère nature l'a doté !! »  
  
« J'ignorais que ma vie sexuelle t'intéressais autant Kero ! »  
  
Le sang du gardien ne fit qu'un tour. 2 fois dans la même journée, Shaolan l'avait surpris en train de faire quelque chose qui avait mis sa vie en danger…Là, il était mort !  
  
« Maître… »  
  
« ASSEZ !! » s'écria Shaolan tentant de contrôler la rage qui coulait dans ses veines.   
  
Kero recula un peu en voyant les yeux de son maître virer peu à peu au doré. Il avait vraiment poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Il déglutit bruyamment et prit sa forme d'emprunt, espérant inspirer un peut de pitié et maudissant le jour où il avait appris à parler.  
  
« Je ne tolèrerais plus tes bavardages très longtemps Kerobero. Tu n'es que l'un des gardiens des glyphes, et j'espère que tu te souviendras où est ta place à l'avenir ! » grogna le jeune magicien en respirant profondément pour éviter de se transformer et d'étriper Kero à l'instant même.   
  
« Ou..oui maître. » réussit à articuler ce dernier, en voyant que la lueur doré dans les yeux de Shaolan persistait visiblement. Les crocs et les griffes n'étaient pas encore apparus, mais si Kero faisait un mauvais choix de paroles, il allait se retrouver sans tête en moins d'une seconde.  
  
C'est peut-être pas le moment de lui reparler de Sakura, pensa-t-il en se demandant quand son soi-disant ami allait intervenir !  
  
« Bien ! »  
  
« Maître Li, allons nous partir en patrouille ce soir ? » demanda finalement Yue, au grand bonheur de Kero qui souffla soulagé lorsque l'attention de Shaolan se focalisa sur le gardien lunaire.  
  
« Dès que la nuit tombe, j'ai déjà repéré l'aura d'un glyphe dans la zone sud de la ville. J'ignore lequel c'est pour l'instant, ni où il se trouve précisément, mais le compas de Clow nous donnera des précisions en chemin. » répondit Shaolan, dont les yeux reprirent une teinte normale.  
  
« Que fait-on en attendant ? »  
  
« Reposez vous tous les 2. On aura besoin de toutes nos forces pour ce soir. Le démon d'hier est apparu bien trop vite à mon goût…Il a failli nous devancer pour le glyphe de force, et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser un de ces monstres s'emparer des autres. »  
  
Les 2 gardiens acquiescèrent et allaient se préparer à un repos mérité, lorsque la voix de Shaolan se fit à nouveau entendre.  
  
« Au fait Kero…Tu es privé de sucreries, gâteaux et desserts jusqu'à la fin de cette mission ! »  
  
« QUOI ?!!!!!!!! »  
  
« Tu as quelque chose à y redire ? » menaça Shaolan.  
  
« Non… » dit finalement Kero en baissant la tête et regrettant de parler avant d'avoir utiliser son cerveau.  
  
----  
  
Sakura était en train de rentrer chez elle. Depuis le départ de Shaolan et ses 2 gardiens, elle et Tomoyo avaient évité d'avancer le sujet glyphes et prophétie. Elle en était soulagée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle réfléchisse sur tout ça avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit…Enfin si elle revoit un jour ces 3 personnes étranges.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à sortir cette histoire de son esprit. Tout ça lui avait donné un mal de tête atroce, et maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : se prendre un bain et se coucher !  
  
Elle fut presque soulagée lorsqu'elle vit au loin son immeuble…Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se retrouver dans ses draps et regarder une émission débile à la télé et…  
  
La jeune fille écarquilla soudainement les yeux…  
  
« MERDE ! » cria-t-elle au milieu de la rue, oubliant complètement les commentaires des gens à coté d'elle.  
  
Elle se passa la main sur le visage encore une fois. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec son frère, pire encore…Elle était en retard de 10 minutes.  
  
« Merde, merde, merde !! Toya va me tuer ! » siffla Sakura, en faisant demi-tour et hélant un taxi. Prendre le bus jusqu'au bar où travaillait son frère allait prendre trop de temps, et puis avec ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir elle n'avait plus du temps envie de se balader seule dans les rues la nuit.  
  
Le trajet fut assez court, et Sakura se retrouva en moins de 20 minutes sur le lieu du rendez vous. Elle sortit du véhicule, et paya le chauffeur tout en espérant que Toya soit de bonne humeur. Elle aurait voulu remettre leur rencontre à une autre fois, mais malheureusement ce jour là était le seul du mois où elle pouvait le voir et passer du temps avec lui. La jeune fille soupira profondément. Au moins ce soir elle allait pouvoir se changer les idées et oublier cette histoire de fous !  
  
Elle allait entrer dans le bar lorsque soudainement elle eut une sensation étrange. Elle se retourna et observa la rue. Rien…Absolument rien. Pourtant, l'espace d'une seconde elle avait juré qu'on la regardait.  
  
« Allons bon, à cause de Kero je vais devenir parano ! » murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'établissement. Elle allait toucher la poignée lorsque une légère musique pénétra son esprit.  
  
Elle se bloqua instantanément et chercha frénétiquement d'où provenait cette chanson. Elle l'avait déjà entendu elle en était certaine. Sakura n'eut pas à chercher très longtemps. Ses pieds se mirent à bouger seuls et elle se dirigea dans la ruelle adjacente au bar complètement hypnotisée par la musique.  
  
Tout doucement, elle s'enfonça dans la ruelle et continua à suivre cette mélodie si familière jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive un point lumineux. Plus elle s'en approchait, plus la musique était forte. Sakura tendit la main pour toucher l'objet qui émettait cette lueur et ce son étrange, complètement déconnectée de la réalité.   
  
Elle ne vit pas une ombre s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne vit pas le sourire malveillant qui s'était dessiné sur le visage du personnage derrière elle, elle voulait seulement toucher cette lueur ! Tout à coup, avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir, 2 bras d'acier l'encerclèrent et la plaquèrent contre le mur d'un bâtiment. En voyant le visage de son agresseur Sakura voulut hurler de toutes ses forces, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Au lieu de ça des larmes de terreur coulèrent sur ses joues, devenues pâles, et elle écouta avec horreur le rire le plus froid qu'elle eut jamais entendu.  
  
« Quel charmant petit cadeau… » fit la chose en se léchant les lèvres. Sakura regardait le monstre qui était devant elle paralysée par la frayeur. Jamais, au grand jamais, même dans ses pires cauchemars, elle n'avait vu d'être aussi monstrueux que celui qui la tenait prisonnière. Des yeux orange, des dents tellement pointues qu'on aurait dit qu'elles étaient limées, pas de lèvres, pas de nez, une peau de couleur noirâtre flasque et des cheveux longs parsemés sur un crâne presque chauve…Un être pareil ne pouvait tout simplement pas exister !! Elle était entrain de rêver ce n'était pas possible autrement?!  
  
Lorsqu'elle vit le visage du monstre s'approcher du sien, elle recula instinctivement la tête priant n'importe qui de la laisser se réveiller. Il posa une main sur sa bouche et lui lécha la joue droite. Les larmes de Sakura doublèrent.  
  
« Je sens que la recherche des glyphes va être beaucoup plus marrante que prévue, si à chaque fois un joli spécimen se jette dans mes bras. » fit le monstre en savourant le goût des larmes de sa victime.  
  
Sakura écarquilla les yeux et reprit enfin ses esprits en entendant le mot glyphe. Pour elle, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose !  
  
« Je vois que tous les humains ne sont pas aussi stupides. » fit le démon en voyant le changement d'attitude de la jeune fille. Curieux il libéra sa bouche, et entendit pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie la voix de quelqu'un plein d'espoir.  
  
« Il va venir ! » fut tout ce que Sakura réussit à murmurer.  
  
-----------------  
  
Coucou! Je sais encore 2 semaines pour ce chapitre, mais là je suis comme qui dirait hors timing! J'ai juste finit mes exams, mais je suis en plein déménagement...C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas publier le oneshot comme je l'avais prévu et que le prochain chapitre de Shadow side arrivera dans environs 2 semaines et demi.(Ben ouais, plus internet à la maison! Vive les cybercafé). JE vous demande donc un tout petit peu de patience...Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que cette histoire continue à vous intéresser. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais continuer de toute façon ;p.  
  
Avant de vous quitter, je tiens à remercier Amanda (t'en fais pas, jai bien l'intention de décrire Sakura, mais j'avais besoin d'introduire Shaolan avant), Sakionnelle, Lyla-chan, Loua (Hey, j'aime beaucoup ton fanart!), Tenshi les 2, Aoudwey et Lostin 972... Merci pour vos reviews super géniales! Vous me faites vraiment trop d'honneur.  
  
A très vite. Mogocca 


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6.   
  
Shaolan courait dans les rues de cette ville totalement inconnue pour lui. Pourtant il ne laissait paraître aucune hésitation…Il savait où il allait, savait ce qu'il avait à faire et tout ceci le plus rapidement possible.  
  
Qu'il veuille l'admettre ou non, Kero avait marqué un point : cette fille aux yeux émeraudes avait quelque chose de particulier…il ne savait pas encore quoi mais l'étrange sensation qu'il avait ressenti en l'ayant dans ses bras, outre la bouffée de chaleur et les battements accélérés de son cœur, avait sûrement un lien avec la magie.   
  
Et ça c'était un véritable problème !   
  
Il avait vu de quoi était capable ces démons lors de l'attaque mené sur le sanctuaire des glyphes, sa mère en était d'ailleurs ressortie gravement blessée et complètement vidée de ses pouvoirs, et il ne voulait pas que cette jolie…er…que cette Sakura soit impliquée dedans.  
  
Il trouvait étrange qu'il ressente un tel besoin de protection envers elle, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'analyser la situation. Shaolan continuait donc de courir en direction du prochain glyphe complètement concentré sur son objectif, suivi de près par ses fidèles gardiens, gardiens qui avaient fermé leur bouche depuis la petite crise de fureur de leur maître.  
  
Faut dire que l'état proche du Shaolan démoniaque auquel ils avaient assisté ne leur donnait pas envie de retenter une conversation.  
  
Observant leur maître discrètement, ils ne faillirent lui rentrer dedans n'ayant pas remarqué l'arrêt brusque de ce dernier.  
  
Interloqués, Kero et Yue se contentèrent de fixer inquiets Shaolan qui fixait un point dans le vide, une expression très sérieuse voir irrité sur le visage.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? » murmura Kero.  
  
Yue ne répondit rien et tenta de comprendre ce que leur maître regardait.  
  
« SORS DE TA CACHETTE HIIRAGIZAWA !!!!!! » hurla Shaolan au milieu de la ruelle sombre, se moquant complètement de la possible présence de passants.   
  
« Hiiragizawa ? Mais c'est impossible ! » s'écrièrent Yue et Kero en même temps.  
  
Un petit rire et des bruits de pas se firent entendre, confirmant ainsi la présence de quelqu'un dans le lieu où se trouvait Shaolan et ses gardiens.   
  
Ces derniers commencèrent d'ailleurs à s'inquiéter sérieusement en voyant des étincelles dorées apparaître dans les yeux du jeune chinois, étincelles qui s'intensifièrent quand le nouveau venu salua son interlocuteur à sa façon.  
  
« Bonsoir adorable parent…Je suis ravi de te revoir en bonne santé. » fit un jeune homme portant des lunettes d'à peu près le même âge de Shaolan, aux cheveux tellement noirs qu'ils avaient des reflets bleu nuit et aux yeux de la même couleur.   
  
« Grrrrr……TOI !!!!!!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI ?! » s'écria shaolan, furieux de voir le sourire moqueur sur le visage du jeune homme. Il avait toujours détesté Hiiragizawa, parce que ce dernier ne le prenait jamais au sérieux et que, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il se sentait inférieur à lui.  
  
« Allons calme toi, tu sais que la colère est très mauvaise pour tes nerfs ! Je m'en voudrais si tu te retrouvais avec un ulcère à 25 ans ! »  
  
« JE VAIS TE….. » commença à hurler Shaolan entamant sa transformation, ses yeux étant devenus complètement dorés. Il fut cependant stoppé par le bras de Yue qui s'était placé entre les 2 jeunes hommes.  
  
« Maître Li a raison. Que faîtes vous ici maître Hiiragizawa ? Vous étiez censé être avec l'oracle pour… »  
  
« Je sais Yue » l'interrompit l'intéressé.  
  
« Alors réponds à mes questions Eriol ! Que fais-tu là ? Ce sont les anciens qui t'envoient ? » demanda Shaolan qui avait repris ses esprits.  
  
« Eriol, on devient de plus en plus proches à chaque rencontre ma parole ! »  
  
« Hiiragizawa… » grogna Shaolan menaçant, ce qui fut suffisant pour arrêter les taquineries du jeune homme (du moins pour l'instant !''''''').  
  
« Pas la peine de te mettre en colère ! Tu prends tout beaucoup trop au sérieux Shaolan ! »  
  
« Viens en aux faits ! Et c'est LI pour toi ! »  
  
« Ok, ok ! Ce ne sont pas les anciens qui m'envoient…ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis plus les ordres de ces vieux croulants. Tu devrais le savoir ! »  
  
« Vu la situation actuelle, tu ne peux pas négliger leur aide ! C'est bien pour ça que tu avais accepté que je sois élu gardien de ces satanés glyphes ! »  
  
« Si j'ai accepté ce n'est certes pas à cause du jugement des anciens, mes à cause de tes capacités. »  
  
« Pardon ? » fit Shaolan complètement pris au dépourvu, ce qui fit sourire légèrement Eriol et rendirent Kero et Yue encore plus perplexes.  
  
« Il est encore trop tôt pour que tu comprennes ma décision, mais si tu veux le savoir, en te désignant comme protecteur des glyphes les anciens ont fait une erreur monumentale. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Que je ne suis pas capable de mener ma mission à bien ! » siffla Shaolan en serrant les poings. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Un compliment de la part d'Eriol Hiiragizawa, son plus grand rival ? Il avait vraiment été un idiot de penser une chose pareille !  
  
« Tu sautes beaucoup trop vite aux conclusions…M'enfin personne n'est parfait. »  
  
« Je vais te … » gronda shaolan pour être interrompu par les bras de Yue et la voix de Kero.  
  
« Maître, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Si vous vous transformez maintenant, on sera dans l'incapacité de récupérer le glyphe que vous avez repéré. »  
  
Shaolan se calma immédiatement. Kero avait raison, il fallait qu'il se contrôle et se remette en route.  
  
« Bien, allons-y ! » dit-il en tournant le dos à Eriol. Il s'apprêtait à partir, quant la voix de son parent le fit stopper net.  
  
« Tu ne veux plus savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? »  
  
« Hiiragizawa je n'ai pas le temps pour tes petits jeux ridicules. Tu veux répondre à ma question, fais le maintenant ! » ordonna Shaolan, et son ton n'admettait aucune réplique.  
  
« Kaho a eu une vision. » dit Eriol en soupirant ne s'étonnant même pas du regard interrogateur que lui lançaient les 3 autres présents.  
  
« Une vision ? » demanda Yue.  
  
« Oui…Elle n'était pas très claire, tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire c'est qu'elle avait vu des yeux regarder un glyphe intensément. Des yeux d'un vert magnifique et doux… »  
  
En entendant ces mots le cœur de Shaolan manqua un battement, et un frisson glacé traversa sa colonne vertébrale.  
  
« Le propriétaire de ses yeux tentait de prendre le glyphe mais une ombre noire s'était abattue sur elle. Kaho m'a parlé d'un hurlement de terreur, puis plus rien. Sa vision s'était terminée par l'apparition d'une femme aux cheveux auburn qui pleurait devant des ruines et… »  
  
Eriol n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase en voyant le visage de Shaolan. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait, mais il semblait que son 'adorable parent' était terrorisé.  
  
« Maître Li ? » tentèrent Kero et Yue ne comprenant pas le soudain changement dans l'expression du jeune chinois.  
  
« Shao… » commença Eriol qui s'arrêta brusquement en se retrouvant plaqué au mur d'un bâtiment, le col de son pull-over dans les mains de shaolan.  
  
« Tu mens ! Elle ne peut pas avoir vu… »  
  
« Je ne mens pas quand la chose est sérieuse ! Le propriétaire de ces yeux… »  
  
« La couleur !! Jure moi que la couleur de ces yeux est bien vert ! »  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend tout à coup ! » dit Eriol en tentant de se dégager de la prise du jeune protecteur.  
  
« REPONDS ! »  
  
« Oui ! Verts, des yeux vert émeraude !! » s'écria le jeune homme exaspéré.   
  
Shaolan relâcha brusquement sa victime et tenta de se concentrer…non, plutôt de se raisonner. La personne dans la vision de Kaho ne pouvait en aucun cas être elle. Il y avait une chance sur un milliard que ce soit le cas !!! Alors pourquoi un sentiment oppressant de panique envahissait son cœur ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important manquait ?   
  
« Elle est en danger ! » souffla-t-il ne se rendant même pas compte du regard rempli d'inquiétude que lui lançaient ses gardiens.  
  
« Quoi ? » fit Eriol comprenant encore moins ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait jamais Shaolan dans un état pareil, et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
  
« Elle est en danger !!! Kero, Yue partez immédiatement vers le lieu où se trouve le glyphe !! »  
  
« Mais maître… »  
  
« DEPECHEZ VOUS !! VOUS ARRIVEREZ BEAUCOUP PLUS VITE QUE MOI EN VOLANT !!! »  
  
Yue et Kero se regardèrent indécis. Ils ne comprenaient pas le brusque état d'affolement dans lequel se trouvait le jeune chinois. Pourquoi voulait-il les envoyer sur les lieux en premier ?  
  
« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ LE DELUGE !!!!!! » beugla le jeune homme en se précipitant le plus vite possible sur les lieux où ELLE se trouvait traînant un Eriol complètement out (c'est bien la première fois qu'il ne comprend rien ! NdA) avec lui.  
  
Le gardien Lunaire et solaire décidèrent finalement d'obéir à leur maître et s'élevèrent dans les airs.  
  
« Quel est notre objectif ? » demanda Yue avant de laisser Shaolan définitivement.  
  
« La protéger ! » dit ce dernier sans hésitation.  
  
Bien que les 2 gardiens voulaient encore poser des questions, et ne comprirent pas exactement où leur maître voulait en venir, ils décidèrent de cacher leur étonnement et d'obéir silencieusement.  
  
Shaolan vit ses 2 gardiens disparaître dans l'ombre de la nuit avec une pointe de soulagement, qui fut cependant vite effacé par une peur atroce. Il fallait qu'il arrive à temps, quoiqu'il en coûte ! Il savait qu'elle était en danger…peu importe comment, il n'avait pour objectif que de sauver la peau de la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrer une nuit plus tôt.  
  
Pourquoi ? La réponse fut donnée par Eriol qui avait décidé de suivre son instinct et celui de son 'adorable parent' malgré le manque d'information dont il disposait.  
  
« Je suppose que les explications seront pour plus tard. »  
  
Et bien qu'étant rarement d'accord avec lui, Shaolan ne put qu'approuver.

* * *

Le démon fixait Sakura de manière perplexe. Il avait devant lui une humaine, apparemment sans pouvoirs magiques ou psychiques, qui était au courant de l'existence des glyphes et qui, malgré le fait qu'elle soit terrorisée, avait repris soudainement confiance en disant que quelqu'un allait arriver.   
  
Qui que ce soit il devait être assez intéressant pour susciter un tel regain d'espoir chez une faible femme (NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE !!! TU VAS VOIR UN PEU FAIBLE FEMME !! SHAOLAN IL VA TE LATTER LA GUEULE ! NdA). Enfin un petit combat intéressant.  
  
« Je vois…Alors comme ça la princesse a un champion ! J'espère que tu aimes la vue du sang chérie. Ton aimé ne fera pas long feu…Mais rassure toi, s'il me divertit, tu ne souffriras pas longtemps, je pourrais même reconsidérer une certaine partie de mes projets pour toi ! » fit le démon en caressant les cheveux de la pauvre Sakura qui espérait de tout cœur voir apparaître Kero, l'ange et ce Shaolan version démoniaque ! Ce n'était peut-être pas son aimé, mais tant que le démon était occupé à son petit discours elle gagnait du temps.  
  
Soudain, lorsqu'elle sentit le visage du démon se poser dans le creux de son cou et lui lécher la peau, elle ne pensa plus à rien, et tenta comme elle le pouvait de ne pas vomir et de ne pas se faire pipi dessus…  
  
« Et puis non, cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas possédé de vierge que je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exciter rien qu'à notre prochaine activité…Allons ne pleure pas, tu verras le sexe dans un bain de sang est littéralement mortel ! » reprit le monstre se collant encore plus à Sakura qui sentit avec horreur une partie anatomique de ce dernier qu'elle aurait voulu oublier.  
  
Ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler, et quand elle sentit une des mains de ce monstre s'insinuer sous son T-shirt, elle tenta de hurler à corps perdu. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Désespérée, elle essaya de bouger encore une fois, mais le corps du démon lui empêchait tout mouvement. Si seulement elle n'avait pas suivi cette lumière ? Si seulement elle était arrivée plus tôt pour retrouver son frère ?   
  
Ironie du sort, il était dans le bâtiment d'à coté ne s'inquiétant pas du retard de sa petite sœur, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle arrivait toujours en retard d'au moins 30 minutes à chacun de leur rendez-vous.  
  
La pensée de son frère provoqua une nouvelle crise de larmes. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante et faible !! Elle qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter Toya qu'elle pouvait se défendre seule, et qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour la protéger !  
  
Comme elle regrettait ses paroles maintenant ! Elle avait été pleine d'orgueil et beaucoup trop sûre d'elle ! Et voilà le résultat…Elle était complètement incapable de se défendre !  
  
« Finalement je crois que je ne vais pas attendre ton chevalier servant…Tu es beaucoup trop alléchante. » grogna le démon en faisant glisser sa main libre vers l'entrejambe de la jeune fille.  
  
Sakura allait être à 2 doigts de tomber dans les pommes quand une flèche lumineuse fut plantée dans le bras de son agresseur qui la relâcha immédiatement, se retournant vers son adversaire.   
  
Elle se retrouva à terre, le regard vide et tremblant comme une feuille, jusqu'à ce qu'une douce chaleur l'envahit.  
  
« Ça va aller pitchoune. » fit tout doucement Kero en mettant la jeune fille à l'abri, pendant que Yue tenait occupé le démon.  
  
« Je savais que vous viendriez. » souffla-t-elle au grand étonnement du gardien solaire. Il ne put cependant pas rester très longtemps dans ses propres réflexions, le cri de Yue bloquant toutes ses préoccupations.  
  
« Kerobero c'est pas le moment de faire causette !!! »  
  
Le gardien se retourna vers son compagnon pour le voir en sérieuse difficulté avec la créature horrible qui était sur le point de violer Sakura.  
  
« Reste là pitchoune, je vais devoir faire un peu d'exercices physiques le temps que maître Shaolan arrive ! » fit Kero confiant.  
  
Sakura hocha simplement la tête et assista impuissante au combat entre les 2 gardiens et le démon qui semblait hors de lui. Il ne faisait aucun doute que si Shaolan ne se ramenait pas au plus vite, Kero et Yue en sortiraient gravement blessés ou pires.  
  
Cette scène lui redonna cependant la force de réagir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de prévenir quelqu'un pour au moins stopper le combat quelques instants.   
  
Elle se releva du mieux qu'elle put et avança lentement vers le bar où travaillait son frère les yeux fixés sur la sortie de la ruelle.  
  
Elle ne put cependant pas aller très loin, une ombre bloqua son champ de vision. Sakura leva la tête, s'attendant au pire, mais lorsqu'une paire d'yeux aux reflets dorés croisèrent son regard elle ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter dans les bras de leur propriétaire.  
  
« Shao…snif…lan…tu es venu. » souffla-t-elle contre la poitrine du jeune homme qui, à la grande surprise d'Eriol, était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles (l'effet sakura marche dans n'importe quelle circonstance ! Pas vrai Shaolan chouchou !NdA).  
  
Complètement dans un autre monde le jeune protecteur des glyphes ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque la voix tremblante de Sakura lui dit que Yue et Kero étaient en danger.  
  
Il fixa l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune fille et fut soudainement envahit d'une rage folle. Il n'y avait plus de doute sa transformation était déjà bien entamée (Vas y choupinet, défonce lui la tronche !! Oops…Euh c'est à ce moment que je dois dire que je suis contre la violence ?NdA).  
  
« Eriol…occupe toi d'elle. » dit-il sans même jeter un œil à son interlocuteur. En effet, Shaolan ne regardait que la jeune fille qui était dans ses bras.   
  
« Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux lui faire confiance. » fit Shaolan d'un air tendre et rassurant. Sakura hocha la tête et se libéra de la douce étreinte de son sauveur (marrant, j'aurais juré que c'était Yue ! NdA / Ouais mais je leur ai ordonné de la protéger ! NdShaolan / Qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre !!NdA).  
  
La scène entre les 2 jeunes gens avait laissé le jeune Eriol la bouche tellement ouverte que sa mâchoire aurait pu se décrocher. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son parent se montrerait aussi tendre envers une…FILLE !  
  
C'était tellement inhabituel qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer l'aura dont les 2 jeunes gens étaient enveloppés. Son expression redevient sérieuse, mais il décida de remettre sa petite enquête à plus tard, pour le moment la santé de son 'adorable parent' et de la jeune fille qui se tenait à coté de lui était sa priorité.

* * *

Yue et Kero étaient bien amochés. Le démon qu'ils avaient attaqué était déjà très puissant, mais cette puissance fut décuplée lorsqu'il avait remarqué que sa 'proie' lui avait été enlevé.  
  
« Mais que fait maître Shaolan ?! » s'écria Kero complètement épuisé.   
  
Yue n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, les 2 gardiens se prirent une boule d'énergie de plein fouet les propulsant contre les poubelles du bar (Je me demande comment les gens vivant dans le coin n'ont rien remarqué ? NdA).  
  
« Merde. » fit Yue en essayant de se relever, il s'apprêtait à combattre à nouveau quand une forte aura se présenta derrière lui.  
  
« Laisse le moi Yue, conserve le peu d'énergie qu'il te reste pour faire tenir le globe protecteur encore quelques minutes. »   
  
Les 2 gardiens se retournèrent et accueillirent leur maître avec un sourire soulagé.   
  
Shaolan se posta face au démon qui avait agressé Sakura totalement calme, mais la couleur dorée de ses yeux ne présageait rien de bon.  
  
« Oh je vois que la cavalerie est arrivée. » se moqua le démon en observant son nouvel adversaire attentivement.  
  
« Tu dois être le chevalier dont parlait ma proie…Je dois dire que je m'attendais à mieux ! M'enfin, un homme qui n'est même pas capable de posséder une femme aussi appétissante ne doit pas valoir grand-chose ! »  
  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, et je ne suis sûrement pas venu ici pour écouter tes salades ! » prononça le jeune homme en se mettant en position d'attaque. Il savait que cette catégorie de démon envoyé par cette enflure de Kenji, faisait partie de l'une des plus puissantes. Mais il avait un énorme avantage en sa faveur : ce monstre abjecte avait réveillé sa colère !  
  
« On est bien sûr de soi on dirait... »   
  
Shaolan ne lui laissa même pas le temps de poursuivre et lui envoya un droit foudroyant en plein dans la mâchoire. Le coup était tellement puissant que le démon se retrouva par terre crachant du sang et ne comprenant pas ce qui lui était arrivé.  
  
Il se releva furieux de s'être fait étalé par un simple humain, quand il remarqua enfin la couleur des yeux de son adversaire.  
  
« Je vois…Le chevalier de la princesse n'est pas n'importe qui ! Si j'avais su que c'était la compagne du protecteur des glyphes je l'aurais faite mienne sans aucune hésitation ! » dit le démon en cherchant à provoquer la colère de Shaolan. Chose qu'il réussit parfaitement, mais à son propre désavantage lorsque le jeuen gariden saisit le glyphe qui'l avait autour du coup et siffla avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

"Tu n'aurais même pas dû penser à la toucher...Maintenant tu es mort!"

* * *

Une fois encore Sakura ressentit une douleur intense au niveau de la poitrine. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune chinois et le vit à nouveau entouré de cette aura rouge. Malgré la peine et la pénombre, elle put assister très clairement à la transformation du jeune homme.  
  
« Je vois qu'il est déjà en possession du glyphe de force. » fit une voix tendre mais pourtant très sérieuse à coté d'elle.  
  
Sakura posa son regard sur ce jeune inconnu curieuse de savoir qui il était. Elle allait d'ailleurs lui poser la question, lorsqu'un cri atroce se fit entendre. Paniquée, la jeune fille tourna la tête pour seulement constater que Shaolan avait tranché la gorge du démon. Ce dernier n'avait pas fait un pli!

Soulagée mais aussi inquiète pour le jeuen homme, Sakura décida de le rejoindre et à cet instant la mélodie qui l'avait attirée ici quelques minutes plus tôt se diffusa dans les airs.  
Elle tourna la tête et fixa intensément le point lumineux de tout à l'heure, et oubliant complètement sa douleur au niveau du cœur, commença à se diriger vers son objectif.

* * *

Shaolan regardait, avec un plaisir intense, sa victime rendre son dernier souffle. Pourtant sa soif de sang n'était pas étanchée. Crissant des dents, il renifla dans l'air et un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres laissant ainsi apparaître ses crocs. Il avait reconnu le parfum de la seule victime qui avait réussi à lui échapper. Il y avait aussi cet autre humain dans les parages, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il voulait absolument cette fille.   
  
Il n'eut même pas à la rejoindre, la jeune humaine était près de lui et avançait calmement, comme si quelque chose l'attirait dans ses bras.  
  
Un peu déçu de ne pas avoir à chasser ce petit bijou, il oublia très vite ce sentiment lorsqu'il se plaça devant elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait souffrir, aussi il lui caressa tout doucement la joue. Ce geste n'avait pas pour but de la réconforter mais de l'effrayer,et les spectateurs de la scène s'en rendirent compte lorsque Shaolan prononça ces mots:  
« Pas t'en faire…Souffrance vite disparaître quand moi te tuer. » souffla-t-il avec une voix plus rauque que la normale.

Le sourire que lui fit Sakura à ce moment là le surpris tellement qu'il n'entendit pas ses 2 gardiens et Eriol se précipiter vers eux.  
  
« La douleur est déjà partie… » répondit Sakura qui avait oublié un court instant la douce lueur à l'autre bout de la ruelle. Comme si ces parole eurent un effet magique, Shaolan reprit tout doucement ses esprits, et les autres présents purent assister à son retour à la normale. Comme la dernière fois, les crocs et les griffes disparurent en premier. Shaolan poussa un petit grognement de douleur et se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux avaient reprit leur couleur d'origine.  
  
« Sakura ? »  
  
La jeune fille sourit à nouveau, puis après s'être assurée que tout allait bien, s'écarta de Shaolan et continua son chemin.  
  
Trop étonné pour faire quoique ce soit, ce dernier ne réagit que lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Eriol.  
  
« Shaolan tout va bien ? »  
  
« Oui je crois, mais où va-t-elle ? »  
  
« On dirait qu'elle est hypnotisée maître Li…Je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle regarde. »  
  
« … »  
  
« Li peux-tu me dire qui est-elle ? »  
  
« … »  
  
« Hey ! »  
  
« Nom de dieu ! » s'écria Shaolan en se précipitant vers Sakura.   
  
« Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ?! » demanda Kero perplexe et inquiet. Il n'eut cependant pas de réponse.  
  
« Kero qui est cette fille ? » fit Eriol. Toutes traces de gentillesses et de bienveillances avaient disparues de son visage. La peur commença à s'insinuer dans l'esprit des 2 gardiens qui n'avaient jamais vu cette expression chez le jeune parent de leur maître.  
  
« Kerobero pense qu'il s'agit de la jeune fille de la prophétie. »  
  
Eriol fronça les sourcils et se précipita à son tour vers le jeune couple.  
  
« Nom de dieu ! »  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous les 2 ?!?! » cria Kero complètement frustré. Yue ne répondit pas mais décida de ne pas rester en arrière. Prenant Kero par le col (Hey ! Chuis pas un chien !!NdKero.) il courut vers les 3 jeunes gens qui semblaient sur le bord de la crise de nerfs.

* * *

Sakura ne bougeait plus, la lumière était bien trop aveuglante pour elle. Soudainement, elle vit une ombre et Shaolan tenir dans sa main une pierre étrange en forme d'éclair de couleur blanche.  
  
« Le glyphe du son. Bien joué adorable parent. »  
  
Shaolan l'ignora complètement. Il essayait de comprendre comment Sakura avait pu voir, pu sentir le glyphe. Il regardait la jeune fille intensément et remarqua que cette dernière fixait un point derrière lui.  
  
« Il semblerait que la légende soit vrai. La vision de Kaho s'est déroulée exactement comme elle l'avait prévue. » continua Eriol sans pour autant être écouté par son parent.  
  
« Sakura ? » demanda ce dernier concerné.  
  
La jeune japonaise ne répondit pas. Devant elle se tenait la femme qu'elle avait vue en rêve la nuit dernière. Cette dernière lui souriait gentiment mais ne dit pas un mot. La femme aux cheveux auburn tourna le regard sur Shaolan un instant puis se remit à fixer Sakura avec tendresse. Elle leva la main et une autre pierre en forme d'éclair mais de couleur bleue y apparut.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et allait lui demander qu'est ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, lorsque la pierre changea et prit la forme d'un soleil à 5 branches…Le visage de la femme se voila d'un masque de tristesse et au moment où Sakura s'y attendait le moins un rayon lumineux énorme transperça le cœur de celle-ci.  
  
« NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!! »hurla la jeune japonaise en essayant de se précipiter pour secourir la pauvre femme. Elle ne voulait pas assister à cette mort encore une fois. Il fallait qu'elle sauve cette femme à tout prix!  
  
Malheureusement, la vision disparut brusquement et Sakura put enfin entendre la voix inquiète et frustrée de Shaolan.  
  
« Sakura…réponds moi !! Sakura !!! »  
  
« Shao…lan. » bégaya-t-elle avant de tomber droit dans les bras du jeune homme et de perdre conscience.  
  
Malgré la situation, le jeune protecteur rougit intensément, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Eriol et des gardiens. Ils ne purent cependant faire aucune remarque taquine, puisque des bruits de pas se firent entendre.  
  
« Merde, Yue le dôme protecteur… »   
  
Avant de même terminer sa phrase un hurlement furieux interromput Shaolan et attira l'attention des 4 personnes.  
  
« ESPECES DE SALOPS QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT A MA SŒUR ?!?!?!?! »  
  
Complètement éberlué, Shaolan se retrouva nez à nez avec le poing d'un homme brun d'environ 25 ans. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de se retrouver le nez en sang fut la phrase d'Eriol, qui trouvait toujours le moyen de conclure dignement !  
  
« Bon sang, ce n'est pas son jour de chance aujourd'hui ! Espérons qu'il ne se retransformera pas ! »

"Maître Hiiragizawa...Il faudrait peut-être l'aider!" tenta Yue, qui espérait que son maître Li allait pouvoir sortir de ce combat avec cet humain sans égratignures!

* * *

Rah! J'ai enfin réussi à poster ce chapitre. Avant toute chose je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais pour des raisons de santé je n'ai pas pu le faire avant. Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que votre attente sera récompensée (En plus j'ai retrouvé la disquette où j'avais enregistrée l'histoire que je voulais publier avant Shadow side! Alors régalez vous!!) Enfin j'espère. Je voudrais toutes vous remercier pour votre patience:Lyla, sakio, marion-moune, Michat, Laurianne, Tenshi, Lostin et céréale-killeuse et vous promets le prochain chapitre lundi!  
  
Bisous  
  
Mogocca. 


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7.  
  
« Bon ça va arrête de geindre, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé !!! » s'écria Toya en tentant de soigner comme il pouvait un Shaolan TRES en colère.  
  
« Comment arrête de geindre !?!? Non seulement vous me défoncez la tronche alors que je n'avais rien fait de mal, mais en plus vous avez la délicatesse d'un éléphant !!!! »  
  
« C'est pas vrai ça va faire 2 heures que ça dure !! » souffla Kero en regardant Shaolan et l'homme qui était le frère de Sakura se lancer des regards meurtriers.  
  
« Ne te plains pas ! Au moins cet homme ne tentera plus de tuer maître Li ! » répondit Yue le visage stoïque, mais au fond de lui-même il était plutôt amusé par la scène.  
  
« Tu parles !! Si ce n'était pas pour maître Hiiragizawa je ne pense pas qu'on serait dans cet appartement en train d'assister à cette scène ridicule !! Regarde moi ça on dirait un vieux couple !! » dit Kero, en constatant un peu trop tard qu'il avait parlé un trop fort.  
  
Voyant que l'attention des 2 hommes était maintenant tournée vers lui, Kero déglutit visiblement. Enfin, il fallait voir le bon coté des choses, au moins les 2 hommes ne se disputaient plus.  
  
« Ça y est ? Vous avez terminé ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de changer de sujet.  
  
Il n'avait pas vraiment de voir de quoi étaient capables ces 2 hommes une fois réunis ! Ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure lui en avait donné un court aperçu et Kero préférait rester TRES loin de son maître et de ce Toya lorsqu'ils étaient en colère.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Shaolan n'avait pas pu esquiver le coup que lui avait porté cet inconnu qui hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait le massacrer pour avoir osé toucher à sa petite sœur.  
  
Le jeune chinois se prit donc de plein fouet un crochet du droit puissant, qui faillit lui briser le nez, sans avoir le temps de dire un seul mot. Il comprit tout de suite que cela aurait pu être plus grave si il ne tenait pas Sakura dans ses bras.  
  
« LACHE LA IMMEDIATEMENT !!!!!! » beugla Toya en tentant de se jeter à nouveau sur Shaolan qui tentait désespérément de bouger sans faire tomber Sakura.  
  
« Attendez je n'ai rien… »   
  
Il dût stopper sa phrase en plein milieu pour éviter de se prendre un autre coup de poing. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à cet homme, mais si ça continuait comme ça il allait bientôt montrer à ce grand DADET de quoi il était capable.  
  
« LA FERME !!! ET LACHE MA SŒUR AVANT QUE JE NE TE METTE EN PIECE !! »  
  
« Merde !! » siffla Shaolan en esquivant un autre coup, ce qui eut le don d'augmenter la fureur de Toya qui commençait sérieusement à envisager une carrière de tueur à gages ! Et sa première victime serait sans aucun doute ce salop qui avait OSE lever un doigt sur sa sœur.  
  
Le 'salop' tenta de trouver un moyen pour se sortir de ce bourbier. Il tourna la tête et vit ses 2 gardiens et son parent regarder le spectacle comme s'ils voyaient un ovni en train d'atterrir sous leur yeux.  
  
« Hey !! Hiiragizawa donne moi un coup de main !! » cria shaolan, ne voulant pas que Kero et Yue soient vus. Il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de témoins à son goût.  
  
Eriol se contenta de sourire en voyant la situation dans laquelle était son charmant petit parent. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Shaolan Li tenir une fille dans ses bras et éviter les coups d'un frère hyper protecteur ! Il avait hâte d'en parler à Kaho ou à cette très chère Yelan...Elle qui n'espérait plus devenir grand-mère, il y avait peut-être de l'espoir!!  
  
Rah!!! Pourquoi il n'avait pas de caméra (ou Tomoyo !!NdA) quand il en avait besoin. Cette scène aurait valu son pesant d'or. Il aurait même pu faire chanter son charmant petit cousin pour que sa réputation de dur inflexible soit intact!!!  
  
« J'ai l'impression que tu t'en sors très bien ! » finit-il par dire en décidant que faire chanter Shaolan aurait été beaucoup trop cruel...Ben oui, montrer la vidéo à sa famille et surtout à la charmante Meiling serait beaucoup plus...attrayant!!  
  
« HIIRAGIZAWA !!! »   
  
« Oui ? » fit Eriol en s'avançant tranquillement vers le cadavre du démon qu'avait tué Shaolan quelques instants plus tôt, oubliant un instant ses plans 'machiavéliques'. Ce dernier se trouvait dos à son parent et il ne put donc pas voir Eriol déplacer le corps discrètement, grâce à petit tour de passe-passe, entre lui et le frère de cette Sakura.  
  
« HEY !!!!! TU VAS M'ECOUTER ET LACHER MA SŒUR IMMEDIATEMENT !! » beugla encore une fois Toya qui, dans une autre tentative de blesser le jeune chinois, se prit les pieds dans la carcasse sans vie du démon et tomba la tête la première sur la goudron (Qu'est ce qu'il est intelligent Eriol!!!NdA).  
  
« Mais qu'est ce que… »  
  
Les paroles de Toya moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit avec horreur ce qui l'avait fait trébucher. Soudainement son esprit sembla s'éclaircir et il fixa intensément les 2 hommes qui étaient près de lui, la bouche ouverte. Il semblait prêt à dire quelque chose (ou à crier) mais rien ne sortit.   
  
« Vous vous êtes calmé ? » demanda aimablement le jeune homme avec les lunettes  
  
Toya allait donner sa réponse quand il s'étrangla avec sa salive en apercevant un ange et un lion ailé. Trébucher sur un cadavre était déjà pas une chose qui arrivait tous les jours, mais voir un ange aux cheveux argentés, plutôt séduisant, et un…un…un gros chat avec des ailes et un casque allait au-delà de l'imagination.   
  
Pétrifié, son cerveau resta hors service pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, ne se rendant absolument pas compte des mouvements qu'il y avait autour de lui.  
  
« Monsieur ? »  
  
« … »  
  
« Merde, et un témoin de plus à la liste…Hiiragizawa, tu n'as pas un sort pour effacer la mémoire ? »  
  
« Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Regarde dans quel état il est. »  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« Maître Li, je crois que le frère de la jeune fille vient de subir un court circuit cérébrale. »  
  
« Joli choix de mots Yue…Hey !! ça va ? » dit Shaolan avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
  
« … »  
  
« Bon sang, sa sœur avait réagi de manière plus intelligente ! Hey, debout !! »  
  
« Putain de merde !» finit par murmurer Toya.   
  
Il ne se donna même pas la peine de se lever et négligea complètement le mort qui se trouvait à ses pieds en pleine décomposition. Pire encore, il avait oublié que sa sœur était évanouie dans les bras d'un jeune homme de son âge visiblement soulagé.  
  
« Je crois que nous vous devons quelques explications. Pouvez vous nous montrer un endroit plus confortable où l'on puisse discuter ? » demanda Eriol gentiment en tentant de ne pas brusquer Toya.  
  
Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur qui continuait à lui parler de manière civilisée. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait et le sourire du jeune homme en face de lui foutait un peu les jetons !  
  
Il regarda autour de lui et lorsque sa sœur entra à nouveau dans son champ de vision, il se précipita vers elle, réfrénant ses intentions meurtrières en voyant le jeune chinois qui le regardait d'un air autain.  
  
« Sakura !!! »  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est juste évanouie ! » dit Shaolan calmement.  
  
Même s'il avait eu une mauvaise impression du frère de la jeune fille (Tu m'étonnes !NdA), il voulait le rassurer…Après tout, lui aussi avait des sœurs et il se doutait très bien de ce que cet homme pouvait ressentir.  
  
Toya fixa ce dernier de façon menaçante mais ne dit rien se contentant de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras et ignorant complètement la réaction outrée de Shaolan.  
  
« Suivez moi. Mon appartement est juste à coté. » fit-il le dos tourné vers ses interlocuteurs. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait d'arriver, ni qui étaient ces types et ces choses, mais il était certain que si Sakura n'avait rien c'était grâce à eux. Et pour le moment, sa petite soeur était sa priorité.  
  
Shaolan, Eriol, Yue et Kero le regardèrent bizarrement mais obéirent sans broncher, sachant qu'ils n'avaient laissé derrière eux aucune trace de leur passage.  
  
Fin du FLASH BACK..   
  
« Kerobero je te conseille de fermer ta bouche au moins pour ce soir…Depuis ce matin tu n'en rates pas une ! » souffla Yue, voyant que le gardien solaire allait bientôt être dépourvu de tête.  
  
« Gloups…oui. »  
  
Shaolan fixa encore un instant Kero puis tourna la tête vers Yue, décidant d'étrangler l'autre 'débile' à leur hôtel.  
  
« Où est Hiiragizawa ? »  
  
« Au téléphone, il voulait annoncer à l'oracle que le glyphe du son était en sécurité. » répondit Yue.   
  
Le gardien lunaire allait continuer sur sa lancée, lorsqu'il remarqua que les yeux du frère de Sakura ne le lâchaient pas. Légèrement irrité, il se tourna vers lui.  
  
« Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez ? »  
  
Toya sursauta légèrement, actuellement surpris que l'ange lui ait adressé la parole, mais il se reprit immédiatement.  
  
« Qu'est ce…Qui êtes vous exactement ? »  
  
« Je ne suis pas autorisé à répondre à cette question. »  
  
Si Yue pensait que cette réponse allait le décourager, il se trompait lourdement.  
  
« Je vois, alors à qui dois je demander DANS QUEL MERDIER SE TROUVE MA SŒUR !! » s'écria Toya perdant finalement son calme.  
  
« Votre sœur ne se trouve dans aucun merdier…Elle était juste au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. » résuma Shaolan en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Il voulait partir d'ici le plus vite possible, et ne plus JAMAIS se retrouver en présence de Sakura. Il avait failli faire une crise cardiaque en voyant dans quel état elle se trouvait, et il allait encore l'agresser. Trop c'était trop !! Il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça.  
  
« Comment ? »  
  
« Si vous voulez qu'elle reste en sécurité, ne me posez pas de question. C'est beaucoup mieux qu'on parte sans que vous ne sachiez rien ! »  
  
Toya allait répliquer, mais pensant à sa sœur il ne broncha pas. Il fit tout simplement un hochement de tête.  
  
« Merci de l'avoir sauvé » dit-il simplement, trouvant au fond de son cœur un tout petit, vraiment tout petit bout de gratitude et de respect pour le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui.  
  
Shaolan ne répondit pas, mais inclina légèrement la tête en signe de paix. Il se tourna finalement vers Kero et Yue.  
  
« Vous 2, on s'en va. Prévenez Hiiragizawa ! »  
  
« Mais maître Shaolan…Vous ne pensez pas partir sans la Pitchoune alors que vous avez vu ce qu'il … »  
  
« Silence Kero !! »  
  
« Mais maître…Elle a réussi à voir le glyphe et absorber le surplus de pouvoir généré… »  
  
« J'AI DIT SILENCE !!! »  
  
« Une minute…Quand ce chat dit pitchoune, il parle de ma sœur ?! »  
  
« Oh c'est pas vrai manquait plus que ça ! » grogna Shaolan en voyant que Toya passait en mode 'grand frère hyper-protecteur'.  
  
Il ne pourra jamais quitter un endroit sans faire d'histoire !!!  
  
« Réponds moi morveux !! »  
  
« Oui…Monsieur votre frère a un rôle très important à jouer dans la capture des glyphes. Et je tiens à vous préciser que je ne suis PAS un chat! »  
  
« Kero ça suffit !! »  
  
« Bordel !!! C'est quoi cette histoire de glyphes ? C'est quoi d'abord un glyphe ? Et comment c'est possible que vous existez vous ? Et pourquoi ma sœur a un lien avec ce…ce… ?! AVOUE MORVEUX TU FAIS PARTI D'UNE SECTE ET TU AS ESSAYE D'ENROLER MA SŒUR !!!! » hurla Toya en prenant Shaolan par le col prêt à lui mettre la raclée de sa vie.  
  
« Maintenant…ça …SUFFIT !! » s'écria Shaolan en se libérant de la prise de Toya, ses yeux commençant à prendre une belle teinte dorée.  
  
Effrayé, Toya recula d'un pas. Il ignorait pourquoi mais le 'morveux' qui a sauvé sa sœur lui donnait froid dans le dos.  
  
« Je ne veux plus rien entendre…Ni de vous, ni de toi Kero. Cette affaire ne concerne que les Li, Clow et l'enflure qui a libéré les glyphes !! Vous et votre sœur n'êtes pas concernés !! Restez en dehors de ça et elle sera en sécurité !! » gronda Shaolan dangereusement, les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés.  
  
« Mais maître…Saku… »  
  
« SAKURA N'A RIEN A VOIR AVEC ÇA !! » hurla Shaolan exaspéré.  
  
« Tu te trompes Shaolan. » fit une voix calme derrière eux.  
  
Shaolan se retourna pour voir qu'Eriol se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon en train de ranger son portable.  
  
« Tu te trompes complètement. »  
  
« Ne me provoque pas Hiiragizawa. » menaça Shaolan, les yeux flashant des éclairs ambrés.  
  
« Cela n'a rien à voir très cher parent…Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, cette fille est liée à toute cette histoire. »  
  
« Hiiragizawa… »  
  
« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Ma sœur n'a rien à voir avec ce morveux ! » coupa Toya, décidant d'oublier sa peur et le fait que Shaolan ait appelé sa sœur par son prénom.  
  
« Au contraire…Elle est son destin. » dit Eriol mystérieusement.  
  
Un silence pesant tomba dans la pièce, chaque présent fixant Shaolan intensément, que ce soit de manière menaçante, interrogative ou compréhensive. Mais le plus surpris était bien le jeune chinois qui avait complètement reprit son calme et regardait Eriol avec ses yeux noisettes, complètement incrédule.  
  
« Mon destin ? »  
  
« Oui, Shaolan…Ton destin. »

* * *

Sakura marchait depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. Elle ne savait pas où se diriger, mais le jardin dans lequel elle se trouvait était tellement magnifique, qu'elle se moquait pas mal de l'endroit où elle allait atterrir.  
  
Elle respirait le parfum des fleurs, et savourait la légère brise qui lui caressait le visage. Elle continuait son chemin lorsqu'elle aperçut finalement une silhouette en train de tailler un rosier.   
  
Sakura s'avança timidement, mais avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle voulait absolument savoir qui était le propriétaire de ce jardin magnifique.  
  
« Bonjour ! » fit la jeune fille joyeusement. Elle ne reçut cependant aucune réponse de la personne à coté d'elle.  
  
« Excusez mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-elle encore une fois. Elle tenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'inconnue. Elle fut cependant stoppée par une voix masculine qui venait en face d'elle et de la femme.  
  
« Yan (prononcez Yen, c'est un nom chinois, mais je me souviens plus de ce qu'il veut dire!.NdA) !! »  
  
L'inconnue leva la tête et Sakura put voir qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme qu'elle avait vue dans son rêve et dans l'allée toute à l'heure. Mais contrairement aux dernières fois, elle avait un sourire tendre sur les lèvres et une étincelle de joie dans ses yeux de glace lorsqu'un homme d'environ 25 ans entra dans son champ de vision.  
  
« Vous vous appelez Yan ? » demanda poliment Sakura.   
  
Toujours aucune réponse. Se sentant complètement ignorée, la jeune fille décida de rester silencieuse et d'observer la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.  
  
« Bonjour Yan !! Je suis désolé je n'avais pas pu venir plus tôt…Mon père m'a encore retenu pour cette histoire de…Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »  
  
Sakura observa le jeune homme minutieusement. Il avait les cheveux noir corbeau arrivant jusqu'aux reins et attachés en queue de cheval. Les yeux étaient tout aussi noirs, mais chaleureux. Il était très grand, et sec, laissant penser que sa force physique était moyenne, mais l'atmosphère qui l'entourait en disait tout autrement. Il n'était pas spécialement beau, mais quelque chose dans son visage faisait qu'on pouvait facilement se retrouver séduite.  
  
Il était habillé d'une sorte de robe que portaient les personnes d'un rang social très élevé dans l'ancienne chine…Enfin du moins, si les drames romantiques chinois qu'elle regardait avec Tomoyo était fidèles à la réalité historique.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment là que Sakura remarqua que la jeune femme était aussi habillée comme dans l'ancienne Chine.  
  
« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » murmura-t-elle.  
  
Elle continuait de regarder le jeune couple qui semblait complètement ignare de sa présence, se demandant pourquoi ils portaient ce genre de vêtements.  
  
« Moi aussi je suis content d'être ici. » dit l'homme.  
  
Sakura resta surprise. Il avait posé une question et pourtant elle était certaine que Yan n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois, et maintenant il lui réondait!!! Intriguée, elle vit la jeune femme sourire gentiment et faire signe à son interlocuteur de s'asseoir sur un banc qui se trouvait à coté de Sakura.  
  
Il le fit immédiatement et prit le verre d'eau que lui tendait Yan.  
  
« Merci j'en avais bien besoin…J'ai couru jusqu'ici et malgré les entraînements, c'est quand même fatigant. »  
  
Il fit mine d'être au bord de l'agonie faisant rire Yan joyeusement. Sakura vit alors l'homme sourire avec une telle tendresse que son cœur manqua un battement. Il prit la main de Yan, et regarda droit devant lui, tentant de cacher la légère rougeur qui avait coloré ses pommettes.  
  
« Tu as fait un travail magnifique avec ce jardin. » souffla-t-il gentiment.  
  
Yan ne dit rien, mais posa la tête contre son épaule.  
  
Sakura fut envahie d'un sentiment de paix et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle décida de les laisser seuls et fit demi-tour, pensant qu'elle trouverait seule un moyen de sortir de ce jardin.  
  
Une fois retournée elle vit, à son plus grand étonnement, que Yan le regardait avec un regard triste. Ne comprenant plus rien, Sakura se retourna de nouveau, et vit que la scène dont elle était le témoin avait disparue.  
  
« Yan ? »  
  
La jeune femme sourit et hocha la tête.  
  
« Qu'est ce que…Enfin je veux dire qui êtes vous ? Qui était l'homme que j'ai vu il y a quelques secondes ? Où est-il passé? Que s'est-il passé? » demanda Sakura de plus en plus confuse.  
  
Elle ne reçut cependant aucune réponse. Yan la regardait avec un sourire tendre mais ses yeux étaient remplis d'une profonde tristesse. Elle leva la main, et Sakura comprit immédiatement ce qu'il allait se passer.  
  
« Non, ne faites pas ça !! Vous allez mourir ! Je vous en prie ne faites pas ça!!» s'écria-t-elle, refusant d'assister encore une fois aux évènements des 2 dernières fois. Malheureusement, ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet. Une pierre diffusant une lueur verte apparut dans la main de Yqn, et comme la dernière fois, un rayon lumineux foudroya la jeune femme.  
  
« NON !! »

* * *

Sakura ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'assit précipitamment sur le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle scanna les alentours, et reconnut immédiatement la chambre du studio de son frère.  
  
« Mais comment j'ai atterri ici ? » se demanda-t-elle à voix haute, oubliant pendant un instant son rêve. Elle tenta de se remémorer les évènements de la journée. Elle se rappelait son rendez-vous avec son frère, Kero, l'ange, Tomoyo, shaolan…et le démon.  
  
Prise d'une terreur incontrôlée, elle se précipita hors de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bains, voulant absolument se passer de l'eau froide sur la figure pour se débarrasser de toute trace que le démon aurait pu laisser.  
  
Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'elle entendit la voix de son frère venir du salon.  
  
« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Ma sœur n'a rien à voir avec ce morveux ! »   
  
Stoppée dans son élan, Sakura se retourna et se dirigea lentement vers la pièce où se trouvait Toya et…   
  
« Au contraire…Elle est son destin. »  
  
Qui est-ce ? Elle est sûre d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix.  
  
« Mon destin ? »  
  
Shaolan ? Le cœur de Sakura s'emballa d'un seul coup et elle se mit à marcher plus rapidement voulant absolument savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, et ce qu'il se passait maintenant !  
  
« Oui, Shaolan…Ton destin. »  
  
« C'est quoi cette histoire de destin !! » s'écria soudain Toya.  
  
« Ecoutez, j'ignore qui vous êtes et je vous suis redevable pour avoir sauvé la vie de ma sœur ! Mais là on est en plein délire !! Et toi dis quelque chose à ce binoclard !! Tu as dis toi-même que Sakura n'avait rien à voir là-dedans !! »  
  
Shaolan n'entendait plus rien. A quoi ça lui servirait ? Tous les faits étaient contre lui !! Il voulait éloigner Sakura de cette affaire pour que rien de terrible ne lui arrive, mais rien, ABSOLUMENT rien semblait aller dans le sens où il voulait. Il avait senti son aura, senti sa force et par dessus tout, elle avait le don d'apaiser le démon qui était en lui!!! 

Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle? Et pourquoi il s'en souciait d'abord?! C'est pas comme si c'était une de ses proches ou sa petite...  
  
« MORVEUX REPONDS MOI !! » hurla Toya, coupant ainsi la pensée pas très voulue de Shaolan.  
  
« TOYA !! »  
  
Les 4 présents se retournèrent complètement surpris vers Sakura qui semblait légèrement agacée.  
  
« Sakura ! » s'écrièrent Kero et Toya en même temps. Ils se précipitèrent sur elle, et lui firent la plus grosse embrassade que la jeune fille ait jamais reçue.  
  
« Tu vas bien ? » demandèrent-ils encore une fois en même temps.  
  
« Oui…Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Comment se fait-il qu'on soit chez toi ? » demanda Sakura à la fois srprise par l'embrassade de Kero, et par le fait que les 2 personnes de sexe masculin, autre que son frère, présents dans l'appartement étaient toujours entiers!!   
  
« Eh bien c'est une très longue histoire chère Sakura…enfin, si tu me permets de t'appeler par ton prénom. »  
  
Sakura regarda Eriol, et lui sourit faiblement. Elle se souvenait de lui, et surtout du fait que Shaolan lui avait dit qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.  
  
« Bien sûr… » répondit-elle, se fiant aveuglément à Shaolan sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
« Eriol…Ravi de te rencontrer » dit-il en lui faisant un baise-main, ce qui provoqua une certaine réaction chez le jeune chinois, qui observait la scène en retrait. Il ne fit cependant rien voulant absolumet ignorer ce sentiment protecteur et possessif qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Sakura....Et dire que cela faisait que 3 fois qu'ils s'étaient vus!!! Pas vraiment rationnel pour un Li! Surtout pour lui!  
  
« Hey !! Te colle pas à ma sœur ! »

Apparemment Toya avait décider de faire quelque chose se dit Shaolan, un peu soulagé de voir Eriol s'écarter de Sakura, et heureux de savoir que ce grand DADET de frangin avait une autre cible que son visage.  
  
« Toyaaaa…. »fit Sakura exaspérée. Elle allait lui dire 2 mots quand son regard se posa sur Shaolan.  
  
« Mon dieu !! Shaolan, que t'est-il arrivé ?! » dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui, inconsciente du regard des autres et surtout de ses actions. Voir le pauvre garçon avec le nez gonflé l'avait fait réagir par instinct. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle l'apelait Shaoaln comme un vieux copain (Après s'être rendu service mutuellement, il va pas faire de chichis!!NdA).  
  
« Euh… » fut la réponse intelligente du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant les mains de Sakura sur son visage. Rougeur qui s'intensifia lorsque Shaolan remarqua la sourire en coin de son parent.   
  
Oh oh, ça sent les ennuis ! se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Toya c'est toi qui a fait ça ? »  
  
« Moi !! Je te signale qu'il te tenait dans ses bras !! » se défendit Toya.  
  
« Il m'a sauvé la vie crétin !!! »  
  
« ET COMMENT JE POUVAIS LE SAVOIR !! »  
  
« EN REGARDANT LA SCENE AVANT DE SAUTER AUX CONCLUSIONS !! »  
  
Frère et sœur s'engagèrent dans une…'petite' dispute, oubliant un instant le fait qu'ils se donnaient en spectacle devant des inconnus, et que Shaolan était encore convalescent!!  
  
Eriol en profita pour s'approcher de Shaolan avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.  
  
« Quoi ?! » fit Shaolan énervé.   
  
« Shaolan hein ! Je croyais que seul les membres de ta famille pouvaient t'appeler comme ça. »  
  
« La ferme Hiiragizawa ! »  
  
« Oulà, on est nerveux ! »  
  
« Au lieu de raconter des âneries, rends toi utile et dis moi ce que c'est que cette histoire de destin ! » conclut Shaolan en essayant de changer de sujet.  
  
« Il faudra voir Kaho pour plus de précisions, mais je peux te dire sans hésitation que cette charmante Sakura n'est pas prête de te lâcher ! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »  
  
« Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de la quantité d'énergie que vous dégagez lorsque vous êtes ensemble ? »  
  
Le regard perplexe que lui lança Shaolan servit de réponse à Eriol qui soupira en jetant un coup d'œil aux Kinomoto, qui continuaient à se disputer allègrement.  
  
« Tu auras beau vouloir la protéger, ça ne changera rien…Elle fait désormais partie de cette histoire! »

"Je ne cherche pas à la protéger!!! Je veux juste qu'il y ait le moins de témoins..."

"Possible!! Je sais...Alors pourquoi tu rougis de cette façon?!"

"La ferme!"

"Shaolan...Elle va devoir nous aider dans la quête des glyphes et concernant la prophétie..." commença Eriol en soupirant. Mais il stoppa immédiatement son discours quand il remarqua que le jeune chinois ne l'écoutait plus.

En effet, Shaolan se contentait de fixer Sakura qui venait de mettre un coup de pieds bien placé dans le tibia de Toya. Un soudain pincement au cœur se fit sentir, lorsqu'il pensa aux choses qu'allaient affronter Sakura si elle restait avec lui.  
  
« Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé. Si on pouvait m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment, décidant que son frère était assez puni.  
  
Plongeant son regard dans les yeux émeraudes de la jeune fille, Shaolan se fit la promesse que cette dernière ne perdrait pas son innocence en entrant dans son monde, peu importe le moyen qu'il allait utiliser et peu importe la prophétie de Clow: il éloignerait Sakura de lui pour de bon!

* * *

alleluia!!alleluia!!! Après des galères pas possibles avec pour publier ce hapitre, voici en avant première la partie 7 de Shadow side!!!

Je vous remercie tous pour votre patience et espère que la prochaine fois, ne bouffera pas la moitié de mon texte sans aucune raison!!!!!èé.

Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, en espérant que vous ayez internet pour ceux qui sont en vacances dans un trou moi!!

Je voudrais remercier Michat, Lyla-chan (je te file mon adresse MSN tout de suite!), Sakionnelle (Hey, je viens de lire la suite de réunis par la magie...un mot:CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!!)Tenshi, Tenshi-Akuma, et Eriol!!

Gros bisous et à très vite.

Mogocca.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8.  
  
« Alors, Shaolan tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » En entendant la douce voix de la jeune fille, Shaolan sut ce qu'il avait à faire pour la laisser en dehors de la chasse aux glyphes et assurer sa sécurité. Il avait hésité un court instant, pensant qu'il allait le regretter, mais lorsque l'image de Sakura avec des vêtements à moitié déchirés lui traversa l'esprit, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent en fumée.  
« Eh bien pitchoune... »

« Il n'y a rien à raconter ! Tu étais encore au mauvais endroit et pire que tout tu as mis la vie de mes gardiens en danger à cause de ta faiblesse !!! » siffla-t-il durement, coupant par la même occasion la parole à Kero.

« Maître Shaolan vous n'y allez pas un peu fort ? » fit timidement le gardien solaire.

« Ce...ce n'était pas voulu ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait ce monstre, et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a attiré dans ce coin ! Je... » dit Sakura en tentant de se justifier et se sentant sans défense sous le regard inquisiteur du jeune chinois.  
Ce dernier ne changea cependant pas d'attitude et redoubla de colère.

« Ne pas savoir n'est pas une excuse ! Tu as été incapable de te défendre, incapable d'appeler à l'aide et INCAPABLE de réagir !!! Ma mission est trop importante pour que je perde mon temps à te sauver à chaque fois !! » rajouta-t-il mesquin, alors qu'il savait que pas un quart de ce qu'il disait était la vérité. C'était plutôt elle qui lui avait sauvé la vie...Et 2 fois pour ne pas arranger les choses !  
Mais cela n'avait aucune importance il était en train d'atteindre son but. En effet, Sakura, après avoir entendu ces mots, resta muette comme une tombe, toutes pensées cohérentes la quittant petit à petit pour être remplacées par quelque chose de plus douloureux.

« Shaolan tu y vas fort ! Elle nous a aidé à récupérer le glyphe et n'oublie pas qu'elle a réussi à calmer le démon qui dort en toi !! » rétorqua Eriol qui ne comprenait pas le changement d'attitude de son cousin...Il y avait à peine 2 minutes il rougissait comme un gosse de 5 ans et maintenant on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à lui arracher les yeux !

« Qu'elle me calme ou non ! Si elle se fait tuer avant de me confronter à cause de son incompétence, ça ne changera rien ! Elle est inutile dans l'état actuel des choses !! » « Li ! » fit Eriol outré se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas faire rentrer un peu de logique dans la jolie tête de son cousin, à coups de poings ! La chose était aussi valable pour Toya qui était déjà en train de préparer sa salle des tortures pour ce 'morveux', aussi dangereux soit-il !

« Tais-toi Hiiragizawa !! Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Morte, elle ne nous sert à rien, et dans ces conditions non plus ! »

« Je suis désolée...Shaolan » tenta doucement Sakura, ne supportant pas que Shaolan la traite comme un objet et avec tant de mépris. Elle devait cependant admettre qu'il avait raison d'un certain coté.

« BELLE AFFAIRE ! Voilà mon conseil reste le plus loin de moi et mes gardiens que possible ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une incapable...Oh et pendant que j'y pense...c'est Li pour toi ! » conclut-il cruellement.  
Sakura regarda le jeune chinois effarée. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle n'osait pas prononcer une parole.  
Les mots de Shaolan raisonnaient dans sa tête et venaient de lui transpercer le coeur. Elle ignorait pourquoi le comportement de Shaolan la blessait à ce point, mais le fait de voir ces yeux noisette la regarder avec autant de mépris, lui déchirait l'âme.  
Elle baissa la tête pour éviter de montrer qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer, et parmi tous les présents, ce fut la seule à ne pas voir le regard plein de tristesse et de regret de Shaolan.  
Eriol et les 2 gardiens n'osaient rien dire, sachant très bien que le jeune chinois se mettrait en colère et nierait tout. Quant à Toya, il était partagé entre l'envie d'éclater, littéralement, la tronche à ce pauvre Shaolan et celle de le remercier pour tenter d'éloigner sa fragile petite soeur de cette histoire sordide et de fous !  
Il fallait cependant qu'il maintienne l'illusion du grand frère hyper protecteur ou ce jeune blanc-bec n'aurait pas été longtemps crédible...surtout avec ce regard de chien battu !

« Présente immédiatement tes excuses à ma soeur morveux sadique ! Tu n'as aucun droit de lui parler comme ça ! »

« Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité ! Si elle est incapable de l'avaler c'est SON problème ! »

« Toi, tu vas manger tes dents !!!!! »

« Laisse Toya ! »

Le concerné s'arrêta brusquement et lança un regard curieux à sa soeur, qui avait l'air plutôt décidée. Pourtant elle avait encore la tête baissée, pour que personne ne puisse voir à quel point les paroles de Shaolan lui faisaient mal.

« Mais il vient à peine de t'insulter ! » fit remarquer Toya, qui n'était pas dupe. La voix de sa soeur était peut-être sûre, mais son comportement en disait tout autrement.

« Non. Il n'a fait que dire la vérité...Il a sauvé ma vie et mon honneur ce soir, alors que j'ai été trop impuissante pour le faire moi-même. » Tout ne prononçant ces mots, la jeune fille eut finalement le courage de lever la tête et de regarder Shaolan dans les yeux, cachant tant bien que mal la présence de ses larmes.

« Je te demande pardon Shao...Li. Je ne me mettrais plus en danger sans raison, je te le promets. »

Shaolan ne dit rien et se contenta de la fixer, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, alors que son coeur lui criait de s'excuser, de la prendre dans ses bras, et de ne pas laisser une fille aussi humble et courageuse partir !  
Voyant que Shaolan ne réagissait pas, Sakura reprit doucement.

« Bonne chance pour ta mission, à vous aussi Kero et Yue. Merci pour votre aide. » Le silence plana un moment dans la pièce, chaque personne essayant de sortir de cette atmosphère pleine de tension sans aucune conséquence. Ce fut finalement Shaolan qui mit fin à cette situation en décidant de partir.

« Nous partons! Merci pour votre accueil et les soins monsieur Kinomoto. » Le jeune homme tourna le dos à Sakura et son frère, puis se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée, suivis de près par ses gardiens qui n'avaient pas osé intervenir, préférant garder le silence plutôt que de risquer leur vie.

« Hiiragizawa, tu viens avec nous ! »

« C'est une question ou un ordre ? » demanda Eriol malicieux. Il ravala pourtant bien vite sa salive et voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lança son parent.

« J'arrive » souffla-t-il, abonnant pour quelques temps la discussion qu'ils avaient avant l'arrivée de Sakura.

« Sakura, je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt. » dit-il sachant très bien que cette phrase allait avoir un impact assez conséquent sur son visage...Disons que Shaolan avait une droite assez puissante, et même s'il était 3ème dan de karaté son petit cousin était quand même dangereux.  
Sakura sourit faiblement et hocha la tête sans réfléchir, pensant que ce soir serait la dernière fois où elle verrait Shaolan (Que tu crois ?! Si c'était le cas l'histoire serait finie !NdA). Elle et son frère regardèrent le petit groupe quitter l'appartement et refermer la porte derrière eux après que Kero ait lancé un derrière regard plein de chagrins à Sakura.

Une fois seule avec son frère, la jeune fille se sentit au bord de la crise de larmes et se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille, elle aussi, si elle ne voulait pas que Toya se mette à la consoler tout en lui disant qu'il était ridicule de ce mettre dans des états pareils pour un abruti qu'elle avait rencontré il y a seulement 2 jours...Ce qui dans un sens n'était pas faux !  
« Toya ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu peux m'emmener chez Tomoyo, j'ai besoin de la voir »

Le frère de Sakura voulut protester, il avait en effet plusieurs choses à demander sur ce chinois, ce lion, ce binoclard et l'ange, mais en voyant le visage de sa soeur il changea immédiatement d'avis.

« D'accord, prépare tes affaires. »

La jeune fille fut prête en un rien de temps, pressée de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur à sa meilleure amie, et se retrouva quelques instants plus tard dans la voiture de son frère. Complètement dans les nuages, elle fixa le vague jusqu'à ce que son frère sorte du parking.

« Tu vas passer la nuit chez elle ? » Sakura regarda son frère et allait lui répondre quand elle sentit un léger pincement au coeur. Elle tourna la tête brusquement vers l'extérieur, certaine de le voir ou du moins l'apercevoir. Elle ne vit cependant rien, pas même une ombre.

« Sakura, ça ne va pas ? »

« Non, ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. » dit-elle, sans pour autant changer son regard de direction.

« Fais attention à toi… »murmura-t-elle espérant que ses paroles atteignent son destinataire d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle finit par s'installer confortablement dans son siège et attendit patiemment son arrivée chez Tomoyo.

* * *

Non loin de là, une paire d'yeux ambrés suivait le véhicule où se trouvait la jeune fille du regard. Il n'avait pas réussi à partir sans au moins la voir une dernière fois de loin.

Il s'en voulait de l'avoir faite passer pour une bonne à rien, il s'en voulait d'avoir dit ces saletés de mensonges. Il était furieux contre lui-même, seul fautif de la disparition de ce sourire resplendissant sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Mais au moins elle resterait vivante et en bonne santé. Il ne voulait plus être responsable de la perte d'un être cher à cause de ces saloperies de glyphes. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger une de ses soeurs et à cause de lui, les Li étaient en deuil. Il refusait que ce genre de chose arrive encore une fois ! Sakura ne méritait pas de se retrouver plongée dans cette guerre absurde… Il avait exagéré oui, mais c'était bien mieux comme ça.

« Pardonne moi… » souffla-t-il au vent, faisant par la même occasion ses adieux à la jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes.

« Maître Li ? »

« Quoi Yue ? » fit Shaolan d'une voix fatiguée.

« Que fait-on ? »

« On retourne à l'hôtel j'ai quelques mots à dire à Hiiragizawa !! »

« Heu...ce sera légèrement difficile maître Shaolan. »

Le jeune chinois se retourna brusquement vers ses gardiens, mettant précieusement de coté ses souvenirs de la plus jolie jeune fille qu'il avait jamais vue, et constata à sa plus grande surprise que son parent s'était volatilisé !

« Où est-il ENCORE passé !? »

« Ben, il a profité du moment où vous regardiez la pitchoune partir pour s'envoler. » dit Kero en hésitant un peu.  
Shaolan fronça les sourcils mais ne prononça aucune parole. Il n'en avait tout simplement plus la force, trop épuisé émotionnellement pour se mettre à gueuler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Après tout ce n'était pas leur faute si son parent avait pris la poudre d'escampettes à la première occasion.

Une idée traversa soudain son esprit et en un éclair il comprit à quoi allait jouer ce fourbe qui lui servait de cousin éloigné !

« Yue ! »

« Oui maître Li ? »

« Suis Sakura et ne la quitte des yeux sous aucun prétexte. J'ai comme l'impression qu'Hiiragizawa va essayer de me doubler ! »

« Bien maître. » répondit humblement Yue en s'envolant.

Son maître avait peut-être l'impression que maître Hiiragizawa avait une idée derrière la tête, mais lui était sûr que cet ordre impliquait autre chose que les possibles actions sur Sakura du jeune anglais. Comme si ce n'était pas évident de voir que la jeune fille avait une place non négligeable dans les pensées de son maître !  
Yue ne fit cependant aucune remarque et se rendit rapidement à l'endroit où Kero l'avait conduit la première fois qu'il avait vu Sakura.

Kero regarda son compagnon partir anxieux. Maintenant qu'il était seul avec Shaolan, il avait BEAUCOUP moins envie d'aborder le sujet « glyphes prophétie Sakura ». Après tout il tenait encore à sa tête et avait encore de beaux siècles à vivre devant lui. Il allait donc suggérer au jeune protecteur de rentrer tranquillement à leur hôtel et de prendre un peu de repos avant de se remettre en chasse.

Malheureusement ses paroles moururent sur ses lèvres (Bon c'est vrai Kero est une sorte de lion, mais je me voyais mal écrire les paroles moururent sur son museau !NdA) lorsqu'il vit Shaolan se retourner brusquement et froncer les sourcils

« Kero ! » La voix autoritaire de son maître lui provoqua des sueurs froides, mais le gardien solaire s'efforça de garder son calme.

« O…oui. »

« Lève un dôme protecteur.Nous avons de la visite. »

Kero s'exécuta sans broncher, à la fois soulagé que le jeune homme n'allait pas lui passer un savon pour ses précédents écarts et inquiet de voir le visage de ce dernier si sérieux. Il se demandait de qui parlait son maître, et à sa grande surprise il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

« Je suis impressionné Li…Tu m'as repéré depuis longtemps ? »

Shaolan ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer son interlocuteur, avec une haine si féroce que Kero en fut effrayé. Il ne fallait pas oublier que si son maître se transformait maintenant, ce serait une catastrophe…Sakura n'était pas là, et sans elle les choses pouvaient très vite dégénérer.  
L'anxiété le rendant de plus en plus nerveux, Kero se creusait la cervelle pour trouver un moyen ou un autre d'éloigner Shaolan de ce…type.

Les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires, se dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au jeune chinois. Il remarqua alors ce dernier tentait par tous les moyens de se contrôler. Ce qui n'était pas une chose facile quand on avait en face de soi l'enflure qui avait réduit en miette une partie de votre maison, blessé votre mère et tué sa propre femme sans hésitation pour acquérir le pouvoir des glyphes, laissant derrière lui 2 orphelins.

« Allons Li ce n'est pas bien d'ignorer ton beau frère ! »

« Tu ne fais pas partie de la famille Li Kenji. Je te conseille donc de ne plus...jamais y faire référence ! » rétorqua Shaolan en grinçant des dents.

Il savait qu'il devait absolument garder le contrôle de la situation et de ses émotions, sinon le dôme protecteur de Kero ne suffirait pas pour protéger la ville de sa fureur.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas remettre la faute de la mort de ta soeur sur moi. Après tout tu as toujours été contre mon mariage avec Sheifa, mais tu n'as rien fait quand j'ai dû l'écarter de mon chemin lorsqu'elle a voulu protéger les glyphes ! Tu en es donc responsable…gardien ! » déclara Kenji avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

C'est à ce moment précis que Kero comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Il était absolument certain que l'ex beau frère de son maître avait quelque chose derrière la tête, et ce quelque chose était en rapport avec Shaolan. Il fallait qu'il intervienne…MAINTENANT !

« Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles ordure ! » siffla Shaolan.

Ce dernier savait pertinemment que le démon qui était en lui jubilait et le pressait pour sortir, mais il avait envie de garder l'esprit clair quand il allait éclater la tronche à ce traître, cet être méprisable, …

Un frisson d'excitation lui parcourut tout le corps lorsqu'il fit un pas vers Kenji. Poussant un grognement rauque pour tenter de contrôler la bête qui était en lui, il se prit la tête entre les mains… Il ne vit pas le sourire de Kenji s'élargir et les yeux de Kero s'écarquiller par la frayeur.

« C'est impossible… » murmura Kero, sidéré de voir le corps de Shaolan évolué sans même entrer en résonance avec les glyphes, alors que c'est une condition primordiale.  
Comment une chose pareille pouvait arriver ? Il était pourtant certain que le sort que Clow avait jeté sur les glyphes empêchait leur possesseur de prendre leur forme démoniaque s'il refusait de se servir des glyphes pour combattre.

« Il n'avait donc pas menti… » ricana kenji Ce dernier s'approcha doucement de Shaolan savourant une victoire gagnée d'avance.

« Tu sais mon cher Shaolan, je n'aurais jamais cru que tes sentiments prenaient trop facilement le dessus sur ta raison…Et ça, c'est ce qui va causer ta perte ! »

Shaolan gardait la tête baissée et ne donnait aucun signe de rébellion. Sur le bord de la crise de nerfs, Kero vola jusqu'à lui et tenta de le protéger du sort que lui lançait Kenji.

« Eloigne toi !! » grogna-t-il.

« Oh, mon cher Kero, tu ne peux rien faire pour protéger ton maître. Il m'a donné le pouvoir de contrôler n'importe quel démon…et quand je dis n'importe quel démon…Je parle aussi de ce très grand protecteur des glyphes !!! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Et qui c'est il ?! »

« Cela ne te concerne en aucun cas gardien… » siffla Kenji en levant la main.

Kero n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, une force invisible l'éjecta violemment contre l'une des parois du dôme protecteur.  
Un peu sonné, il ne se releva pas immédiatement et manqua les premiers signes de la transformation de son maître, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Kenji.

« Allons cher beau frère, transforme-toi…Tu n'attends que ça pas vrai…Tu rêves depuis le jour de la libération des glyphes de me tuer…Alors transforme-toi, tu pourras ainsi obtenir ce que tu veux ! »

Shaolan poussa un grognement sourd, et se prit à nouveau la tête entre les mains.

« Transforme-toi, et je pourrais alors t'aider à obtenir ce que tu veux ! »

« MAÎTRE SHAOLAN !!!! » hurla Kero en tentant de se relever, mais à son grand désespoir cela lui était impossible.  
Il était complètement paralysé, et assistait sans défense à la transformation de son maître.  
Il sentait la puissance de ce dernier augmenter rapidement, et lorsqu'il vit les griffes de Shaolan, il sut que c'était trop tard.

« Tu vois cela ne servait à rien de résister mon cher beau frère…Dis-moi, tu ne te sens pas mieux ? » demanda Kenji doucereux.  
Shaolan releva doucement la tête laissant voir ses yeux dorés et…ses oreilles pointues !  
C'était quoi ce délire ?! La dernière fois que le jeune chinois s'était transformé il avait encore des oreilles normales ! Maintenant il ressemblait à un elf venu tout droit des contes et légendes…On aurait dit cet acteur bizarre du Seigneur des Anneaux !! (Ben quoi, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas trouvé Orlando Bloom dans le rôle de l'elf craquant !!NdA).  
Kero ne comprenait plus rien…Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'interlocuteur de son maître ne se remette à parler !

« Oh, je vois que tu as réussi à récupérer un autre glyphe…Tu es plus doué que je ne le croyais. » dit Kenji en fixant le jeune chinois. Ce dernier ne fit cependant aucune remarque, et se contenta de le regarder calmement.

« Bien, maintenant tu vas me donner gentiment les glyphes qui sont en ta possession… » Kenji tendit la main et attendit patiemment. Kero au bord de la panique essayait de se libérer comme il le pouvait, mais rien n'y faisait. Priant tous les dieux existant sur terre d'empêcher son maître de faire une énorme connerie, il décida de se concentrer sur le dôme protecteur afin d'empêcher toute fuite possible que ce soit pour son maître ou Kenji.

Cela ne dura cependant pas longtemps, car il entendit soudain quelque chose qui ressemblait à un petit ricanement. Il releva la tête et vit avec horreur Shaolan qui affichait un sourire diabolique montrant la naissance de ses crocs.

« Donne moi les glyphes Shaolan, il nous reste beaucoup de travail. » demanda Kenji qui commençait à perdre peu à peu son calme, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son interlocuteur lui souriait de cette façon. Il était censé contrôler tous les démons, et l'être qui se trouvait devant lui ressemblait plus à un démon qu'à un humain !

« C'est un ordre démon ! » lâcha-t-il, décidant d'user de son autorité. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à la réaction de son ex beau frère…Ni Kero d'ailleurs !  
Shaolan éclata de rire et le son de sa voix paraissait si cruel, que des frissons parcoururent Kero de la tête à la queue.

« Ordre? Toi n'avoir aucun contrôle sur moi…Pathétique humain. » siffla Shaolan toujours avec ce sourire carnassier.  
Kenji recula d'un pas, complètement abasourdi.

« C'est impossible !!!! Il m'a donné le pouvoir de te contrôler !! Donne moi les glyphes Li ! » hurla Kenji frustré.  
Shaolan avança d'un pas et renifla un peu l'air.

« Moi prendre beaucoup plaisir à t'étriper ! »

A peine ces paroles furent sorties de sa bouche que Shaolan se jeta sur Kenji avec une telle férocité que l'onde de choc provoquée par le corps de ce dernier lorsqu'il fut projeté contre la barrière, traversa tout le dôme.  
Kero profita de cet instant pour se libérer et voler jusqu'à son maître.

« Maître Shaolan… » souffla Kero. Le jeune chinois se retourna et lorsque le gardien solaire vit la lueur de folie meurtrière dans les yeux de ce dernier il paniqua.

« Observe gardien…et prie pour que moi ne plus avoir envie de sang, une fois Kenji tué ! » Paralysé par la terreur Kero regarda impuissant Shaolan se lancer une nouvelle à l'attaque et donner un coup de griffes dans la poitrine de Kenji.

* * *

« Toya ce n'est pas la peine de m'accompagner jusqu'à sa porte ! »

« Oui, mais… »

« Toya, ça va aller !! Tu es juste devant la porte de l'immeuble, je n'ai que 2 étages à monter donc reste ici !! » finit par dire Sakura fatiguée par le comportement de son frère.

Elle commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête. Elle avait envie de voir Tomoyo, de vider son sac et comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait si mal depuis que Shaolan était parti. Alors si son frère continuait à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, elle allait lui foutre une bonne raclée ! Ce serait d'ailleurs plutôt une bonne idée. Après tout, elle pourra se défouler et faire envoler toute sa frustration, sa tristesse et sa colère.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu es à cran. Mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, je préfère ne pas te laisser seule »

« Toya ! »s'écria Sakura exaspérée.

« Sakura…Prends le comme tu veux, mais je ne te laisserais pas seule ! Même si ce Shaolan a parfaitement été clair sur le fait que tu ne serais plus impliquée dans cette affaire, je suis certain qu'il n'a pas le pouvoir de changer le cours du destin !! »

« Arrêtes de raconter des conneries Toya ! » explosa Sakura en laissant finalement couler les larmes qu'elle avait accumulées depuis le départ de Shaolan et de ses gardiens.  
Cette réaction inattendue bloqua complètement Toya qui ne savait jamais comment se comporter quand sa soeur était fragile.

« Cette histoire de destin, cette histoire de glyphes, cette histoire avec Shao…LI…Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec ma vie ! Li me l'a bien fait comprendre. Alors arrête de divaguer !! » cracha Sakura avec tellement d'amertume qu'elle faillit pousser plusieurs fois son frère dans le caniveau.

Elle était épuisée psychologiquement, mais en entendant le mot destin et Shaolan dans la même phrase, Sakura ne réussit à calmer le sentiment de désespoir qui l'avait faite exploser et hurler contre son grand frère.

« Sakura… » commença ce dernier, voulant raisonner sa soeur. Il ne put cependant rien dire car quelqu'un de plutôt mal venu fit son apparition.

« Ton frère a raison ma chère Sakura. »

Les 2 jeunes gens se retournèrent pour voir Eriol sortir de l'ombre calmement.

« Eriol ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici le binoclard ? » s'empressa de demander Toya craignant pour la vie de la jeune fille.

« Cela me semble évident. Voir Sakura et lui parler de Shaolan. »

« Il me semble pourtant que le morveux chinois a été on ne peut plus clair en ce qui la concerne ! » siffla Toya en serrant les poings se rappelant soudainement que ce Li était responsable de l'état de sakura.

« Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air… » dit Eriol de façon nonchalante en fixant Sakura dans les yeux. Cette dernière ne disait rien, laissant son frère exploser pour elle.

« PAROLES EN L'AIR ?! IL L'A CARREMENT INSULTE !! »

« Dans le but de la protéger…N'est ce pas YUE ? » fit Eriol en regardant un point derrière ses 2 interlocuteurs.

« Depuis combien de temps savez vous que je suis là ? » demanda Yue en atterrissant avec grâce, laissant Toya sans voix et Sakura effrayée pensant que Shaolan allait apparaître dans les secondes qui suivaient.

« Pas longtemps…Que fais-tu là ? »

« Maître Li se doutait un peu de votre manège. Il m'a demandé de suivre Sakura. » répondit Yue sans émotion, bien que le regard insistant du frère de l'élue commençait à l'irriter sérieusement !

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Les anciens l'ont bien sous-estimé. » nota Eriol avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas pour interrompre cette charmante petite réunion, mais de UN, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi un type je ne suis plus censée revoir m'a fait suivre et de DEUX, on devrait trouver un endroit plus discret, tu attires trop l'attention avec tes ailes Yue. » dit Sakura qui tentait de garder son calme et de prévenir le mal de tête qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

« Elle a raison Yue, tu devrais prendre ta forme d'emprunt » fit remarquer Eriol gentiment.

« Forme d'emprunt ? » questionna Toya qui avait enfin retrouver la parole, pour tout de suite la perdre en voyant ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.  
Le gardien lunaire leva un sourcil indigné, mais s'exécuta entourant son corps avec ses ailes et laissant apparaître quelques secondes plus tard, sous le regard ébahi de Sakura et de son frère, un homme portant des lunettes tout à fait normal, d'environ l'âge de Toya, aux cheveux courts argenté et aux yeux de la même couleur.

« Satisfaits ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

« Tu ne rétrécis pas comme Kero ? »

« Non. » répondit simplement Yue, bien qu'il trouvait la question de Sakura assez stupide. Il allait reprendre le cours de la conversation, lorsqu'il remarqua que le frère kinomoto le dévisageait ENCORE des pieds à la tête.

« Vous avez un problème ? » lâcha-t-il sa patience un peu à bout. Ce type était l'un des seuls à réussir à lui faire montrer un minimum d'émotions, et ça, ça le mettait d'assez mauvaise humeur !  
En entendant cette phrase, Toya reprit ses esprits non sans rougir légèrement.

« Non…Je suis juste surpris c'est tout. » bégaya Toya devant le regard inquisiteur et curieux de Yue. Ce dernier le regarda encore un instant puis détourna son attention sur Eriol.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû suivre l'élue, Maître Hiiragizawa. Il voulait qu'elle reste en dehors de ça.»

« Si tu crains la réaction de Shaolan, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Et pour ce qui est de laisser Sakura en dehors de cette histoire, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. »

« Je vous signale que celle dont vous parlez est juste à coté de vous ! » coupa la voix outrée de Sakura.

« Oh, c'est vrai on a été quelque peu grossier. »

« Laisse tomber Eriol, je veux juste savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ? Tous les 2 ? »

« Maître Li voulait que je vous suive, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

« Tout ce que tu as à dire ? Je te signale que ton maître m'a clairement fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'une cause de souci pour lui et pour vous. » répliqua Sakura amèrement. Toya serra les dents, et se rapprocha de sa soeur, ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état.

« Viens Sakura. Allons chez Tomoyo et laissons ces histoires de fous aux principaux concernés. »

Sakura regarda son frère et hocha la tête. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tête reposée à tout ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, et une confrontation avec Yue et Eriol n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'atteindre son objectif.  
Elle allait faire ses aux revoirs et tourner le dos pour de bon à ce coup du destin quand un sentiment affreux traversa son esprit, la bloquant sur place.

« Attendez Monsieur Kinomoto, Sakura est très importante pour l'avenir de… »

« Cessez de venir chercher ma soeur pour régler vos problèmes !! Vous avez un lien avec tout ça, mais elle non ! Restez en dehors de sa vie !! » prévint Toya en passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Sakura qui était devenu blanc comme un linge.

« Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour elle, mais sans elle toutes les chances de rétablir un minimum de paix dans ce pays et dans le monde vont s'envoler ! » tenta de convaincre Eriol qui maudissait intérieurement les caractères de cochons de Shaolan et de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire… » commença Toya, mais en voyant Yue s'approcher de lui il arrêta immédiatement de parler.

« Qu'y a-t-il jeune fille ? » demanda, presque gentiment, le gardien lunaire qui fut le seul à avoir remarqué le changement d'expression chez Sakura. Cela eut le don de faire taire tout le monde !

« Sakura ? » firent en même temps Toya et Eriol.

La jeune fille leva les yeux et regarda Yue avec inquiétude.

« Il n'est pas seul n'est ce pas ? »

« Qui donc ? » dit Toya ayant complètement oublié sa discussion avec Eriol.

« Si c'est de maître Li dont vous parlez, il est avec Kerobero. Avez-vous ressenti quelque chose ? »

Sakura hocha la tête et allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'une ombre apparut au dessus d'elle.

« YUE, ERIOL…IL FAUT VOUS BOUGER ET VITE !! » hurla Kero complètement paniqué au point d'en oublier la marque de respect qu'il devait au parent de Shaolan.

« Kero…MAIS TU ES MALADE !!! ON RISQUE DE SE FAIRE DECOUVRIR SI TU CONINUES A VOLER …. » cria Yue à son tour ne voulant surtout pas attirer l'attention sur eux et foutre en l'air par la même occasion leur mission.

« RIEN A FOUTRE !! MAÎTRE SHAOLAN EST EN DANGER !!!!!! »

En entendant ces paroles, Yue reprit immédiatement sa forme originelle et rejoint Kero dans les airs. Quant à Eriol, il s'éclipsa à l'instant et se dirigea vers l'aura de son parent, prononçant seulement un 'je vous attend' en guise d'au revoir.

« Allons-y. »

« NON !! La pitchoune doit venir avec nous ! »

« HORS DE QUESTION !! » beugla immédiatement Toya, refusant que sa soeur ne prenne part à un autre combat. Yue redescendit et fixa Sakura, ignorant délibérément son frère.

« Il a besoin de ton aide. Acceptes-tu de le protéger, comme il veut le faire pour toi ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux sur Yue, puis sur son frère. La demande du gardien lunaire était injuste, car elle ignorait si shaolan voulait la protéger. Il avait déjà fait certes, mais la question était de savoir s'il était prêt à le refaire ! Prise d'un doute affreux, elle essaya de chercher la réponse dans les yeux de Toya, qui ne fit que lui sourire.

« Suis ton instinct, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. »

« Je… »

« Jeune fille, la décision que tu prendras sera définitive, et peu importe ton choix, cela décidera du sort de mon maître, et de ton monde. Veux tu le protéger ? » répéta Yue plus fermement.  
Le temps pressait, et il était certain que les choses risquaient de tourner au plus mal si lui et Kero ne se précipitaient pour rejoindre Eriol.

Cela ne prit qu'une seconde.

En fait, elle ne réfléchit même pas, et décida pour une fois d'écouter Toya. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du gardien lunaire et poussa un profond soupir.

« Dépêche toi Yue. »

En pronoçant ces mots venaient de sceller et de lier son destin à celui de Shaolan. Et lorsque l'ange la mena auprès de Shaolan, accompagné de Kero, le plus rapidement possible, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

* * *

« Fais attention à toi Sakura. » souffla Toya au vent.

« Elle a enfin pris sa décision ? »

« Tomoyo ? Tu étais là ? Comment ? » fit-il complètement à coté de la plaque

« Tu croyais que vous étiez discret en gueulant qu'il fallait aider maître Shaolan ! Heureusement que la plupart des voisins sont peureux et refusent d'avoir à faire à la police. » rétorqua la jeune fille en souriant gentiment.

« Tu étais au courant ? » constata-t-il incrédule. De mieux en mieux ! Et dire que le morveux voulait le moins de témoins possibles…Il faudra qu'il revoit sérieusement ses méthodes.

« Oui…Et je crois que je te dois quelques explications. »

« Hein ? »

« Viens. D'après ce que j'ai vu tu n'as pas l'air au courant de tout…Et puis, il vaut mieux que tu sois là quand Sakura rentrera. »

« Qui te dis qu'elle reviendra chez toi ? »

« Intuition féminine. » répliqua mystérieusement Tomoyo en conduisant Toya dans son appartement. Le tout c'était qu'elle rentre…Ce qui n'était pas sûr, à la plus grande peur des 2 jeunes gens.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! PARDON, PARDON, PARDON, PARDON...Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publier ce chapitre plus tôt, et à part le boulot je n'ai pas d'autres excuses. Je suis sincèrement D-E-S-O-L-E-E!  
En plus je sais que ce chapitre n'était pas celui que vous attendiez, mais fallait bien une transition non!  
bon ok, j'arrête mes bêtises...Et pour me faire pardonner voilà un petit résumé du prochain chapitre de pourquoi moi? et Shadow side (en espérant allonger mon espérance de vie au moins jusqu'à la fin de ces 2 fics!).  
  
**Episode 7 de pourquoi moi?** : "To...To...Tomoyo? Qu'est ce que tu fais?"  
"Mais rien, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu ne te sens pas bien? Sakura m'a parlé de quelque chose de très dure au niveau du bas ventre...Tu n'aurais pas une maladie grave j'espère?"  
"NON, je vais très bien!!"  
"Vraiment? Je vais quand même vérifier, après tout on n'est jamais trop prudent..."  
"Tomoyo, arrête...RETIRE TA MAIN DE LA!! TOMOYOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
**Chapitre 9 de Shadow side**: Sakura réprima de toutes ses forces le hurlement de douleur qui oppressait ses poumons. Il fallait qu'elle résiste, sinon Yue, Kero et Eriol.  
Non il ne fallait pas y penser, il fallait absolument qu'elle tienne le coup sinon elle perdrait tout ce à quoi elle tenait.  
"Toi être première à résister autant."  
Sakura regarda Shaolan droit dans les yeux, mais ne lâcha pas prise, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas l'étincelle pleine de luxure qui traversa le corps du jeune chinois. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse son visage au point d'effleurer ses lèvres.  
"Très jolie" murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de s'emparer de la bouche de la jeune fille brusquement.  
  
Alors, je vous ai donné envie de voir la suite? Vous voyez qu'il ne faut pas me tuer  
Bon spécial dédicace à Lyla-chan qui attendait le baiser entre les 2 héros impatiemment...J'espère qu'une semaine d'attente ne sera pas trop longue. OUI, je le jure dans une semaine à partir de ce soir, le chapitre 9 sera en ligne! Et bien entendu pourquoi moi? (je vais reprendre toutes les idées qu'on m'a filée...Elles sont géniales.  
Sinon, je voudrais remercier sakionnelle (je viens de rattraper le temps perdu en lisant tes fics!! 2 mots: AU TOP!! Surtout le oneshot liaison particulière que j'aime beaucoup!!), Michat (Lyla est une des peronnes les plus chaleureuses du net! Avis de professionnelle, mais fais en ce que tu veux ;-) ), Aidya, Ridelliz, kamirure, juju black, eriol, yoli gold, Serena (quel pêche! ), deby, gody, Tenshi-akuma, julie, et tous les autres lecteurs.

A dans une semaine, bisous. Mogocca.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9.

Sakura tenta d'oublier le froid qui lui pénétrait les os alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Yue en volant en direction de Shaolan.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle se retrouverait dans les bras d'un ange qui lui ferait découvrir Tokyo vu du ciel, elle aurait appelé le SAMU plus vite que l'éclair direction l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche!

Elle n' arrivait toujours pas à le croire d'ailleurs, et le fait de faire tout ça pour un garçon qu' elle n'avait rencontré que 3 fois était encore plus aberrant ! Quand on disait que les filles étaient beaucoup trop sentimentales pour leur bien, ce n' était pas pour rien ! Elle poussa un profond soupir et tourna la tête vers Kero qui avait l'air inquiet.

Ce dernier avait fait un court résumé de la situation et la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à comprendre c'était que Shaolan avait encore évolué et que s'il ne retrouvait pas son apparence normale, il allait faire quelque chose d'irréparable ! Comme si les choses n'étaient déjà pas assez compliquées. Qu'est ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas au bon dieu pour que tout redevienne normal !

« Accroche-toi jeune fille, nous arrivons ! » lui souffla Yue au creux de l'oreille.

Sakura serra un peu plus son étreinte lorsque le gardien lunaire entama la descente. Lorsqu' elle posa enfin les pieds sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin à celui de son frère et qu'elle concentra son attention sur le globe lumineux qui couvrait une bonne partie du sol, elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps.

Shaolan se tenait au milieu du dôme protecteur, entre ses mains le cou d'un homme d'environ l' âge de Toya et un sourire de dément sur les lèvres. Il y avait du sang pratiquement partout sur le toit de cet immeuble et une soudaine envie de vomir frappa Sakura de plein fouet.

« Mon dieu... » souffla-t-elle choquée par la scène et resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte sur Yue. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais n'osa pas prononcer un mot. De toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire vu la situation.

« Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire Yue ? » demanda Sakura d' une voix tremblante. Le gardien lunaire regarda attentivement la jeune fille et remarqua, non sans inquiétude, que cette dernière était pétrifiée. S' ils ne réagissaient pas très vite la situation pourrait rapidement échappé à leur contrôle.

« Kero tu peux maintenir le dôme protecteur pendant encore quelques temps ? »

« Oui, mais je ne tiendrais plus longtemps, j'ai épuisé énormément d'énergie en venant vous chercher tout en le maintenant activé à distance. » annonça Kero essoufflé. Yue fronça les sourcils frustré.

Le gardien solaire était affaibli, mais sans son aide il ne pourrait pas maîtriser le protecteur des glyphes assez longtemps pour que Sakura puisse le toucher et absorber le surplus d'énergie négative. D'autant plus qu'il était clair que la jeune japonaise n'allait pas s'approcher de Shaolan de son plein gré !

Un cri aigu le tira brusquement de ses réflexions et il constata que la situation avait changé. L'opposant du jeune chinois, enfin libéré de son emprise, tenait un poignard ensanglanté à la main tandis que ce dernier regardait surpris son bras droit plein de sang.

Shaolan passa une main sur sa blessure et tout doucement porta son index à sa bouche léchant ainsi le liquide vital. A peine son cerveau eut enregistré le goût métallique de son propre sang, un éclair traversa ses yeux qui devinrent de la lave en fusion.

« KERO LE DOME VITE ! » hurla Yue en voyant son maître bander ses muscles. Shaolan poussa un rugissement et se jeta sur son adversaire. Kenji s'apprêtait à riposter, bien décidé à tuer avant d'être tué...

« Tant pis Li, j'aurais pu tirer un énorme avantage en t'ayant pour allié. » annonça-t-il en se mettant en position de défense prêt à utiliser son arme qui maintenant était entourée d'une aura grise.

Shaolan sourit en entendant ses paroles, son ouïe étant 10 fois plus fine grâce au glyphe du son. En un bond il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son adversaire et allait lui asséner le coup de grâce, oubliant totalement le poignard de Kenji, lorsqu'une une flèche lumineuse se planta entre lui et sa victime provoquant une explosion qui les projeta tous deux loin du centre du dôme.

Profitant du fait que les 2 hommes soient un peu sonnés, Yue vola en direction de son maître espérant que Sakura réagisse rapidement avant que les choses ne s'aggravent... Force était de constater qu'il n'allait pas avoir autant de chance !

A peine le gardien lunaire posa son pied à coté de Shaolan, ce dernier se leva d'un bond la fureur inscrite clairement sur son visage.

« Maître Li ! » tenta Yue.

« Toi... GENER MOI ! » s'écria le jeune chinois. Au même instant une aura blanche enveloppa son corps et Yue comprit qu'il avait du souci à se faire.

« POUSSE TOIIIIIIIIII ! » rugit Shaolan.

Son cri fut tellement puissant que le sol se mit en trembler. Yue et Kenji plaquèrent leur main contre leurs oreilles tout en essayant de résister au choc sonore qu' ils étaient en train de subir, tans qu'à sa plus grande horreur, Kero remarqua que le dôme protecteur commençait à se fissurer.

« Merde! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le glyphe du son était si puissant ! » souffla-t-il à bout de force. Si ça continuait comme ça l'immeuble allait se retrouver en miettes dans quelques secondes !

« Pitchoune ! Il faut que tu t'approches de Shaolan! Je ne tiendrai pas une minute de plus ! Yue non plus d'ailleurs !»

«...»

« Pitchoune ? »

La douleur n'avait pas été aussi forte que les 2 dernières fois, mais cela avait suffit à bloquer toutes initiatives qu'elle aurait dû entreprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher de lui... Correction : elle ne voulait pas s'approcher de lui !

Ce n'était pas le shaolan qu'elle avait rencontré, ce type... était un monstre sanguinaire. Complètement paralysée par la terreur et la douleur, elle n'entendait pas les appels désespérés de Kero et cherchait un moyen pour pouvoir quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille !

« SAKURA ! »

La jeune fille tourna la tête et regarda le gardien solaire totalement affolée.

« Sakura ! Il faut absolument que tu rejoignes maître Shaolan ! L'immeuble risque de s' effondrer s'il continue comme ça ! Pense aux habitants !» s'écria Kero à bout de souffle et de nerfs. Il était malheureusement trop tard...

Le hurlement de Shaolan gagna tellement en intensité que le dôme protecteur se brisa en mille morceaux et projeta les 4 présents quelques mètres plus loin. Sakura, qui avait repris ses esprits la première, se releva prudemment et regarda autour d"elle.

Horrifiée, elle vit que Kero ne bougeait plus. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir si les gémissements de douleur qu'elle entendait venaient de Yue, elle se précipita sur Kero et remarqua à son plus grand soulagement qu'il respirait encore.

« Kero réponds moi? » souffla-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Le gardien solaire ne répondit pas plongeant Sakura dans le désarroi le plus total. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et elle se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Si seulement elle avait réagi plus vite !

Elle redressa la tête et vit que Shaolan respirait difficilement tout en fixant l'homme qu'il combattait toute à l'heure avec une haine renouvelée. Le glyphe du son avait absorbé énormément de son énergie et il était clair qu'il allait mettre un terme au combat dès maintenant. Kenji le comprit lui aussi, et il n'avait aucune intention de rester ici à se faire étriper sans rien dire.

« Je crains qu'il ne faudra reporter notre petite affaire à une autre fois cher beau frère... » dit-il difficilement. Il planta rapidement son poignard dans le sol et ouvrit un portail d'énergie sous les yeux effarés de 2 dernières personnes conscientes.

« Dommage que tu ais choisi le mauvais camp! » conclut-il en se jetant dans le portail lumineux.

Shaolan ne réagit pas assez vite, et lorsqu'il se retrouva devant l'emplacement du passage emprunté par Kenji, celui-ci avait déjà disparu depuis quelques secondes. Le jeune chinois poussa un grognement furieux et se dirigea brusquement vers le corps inconscient de Yue.

« Tout être faute à toi... Mériter mort ! »

La sentence parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Sakura qui n'arrivait pas à bouger d'un centimètre. Elle observa la scène de loin : Shaolan qui levait sa main griffue, prêt à donner un coup mortel à son propre gardien. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans retenue, tandis qu'elle essayait d' ouvrir la bouche pour hurler à Shaolan d'arrêter !

Rien ne sortait...même pas un filet de voix. Elle ne put que fixer le regard froid et plein de haine de Shaolan, tandis qu' il prenait son temps pour exécuter sa sentence.

« Toi ne me servir à rien... »

« n... non... » finit-elle par souffler. Mais Shaolan faisait la sourde oreille et continuait à regarder Yue.

« Personne ne me servir à rien... » conclut-il finalement en lançant violemment ses griffes acérées sur la gorge de Yue.

« non...non... nooonnnn... » répéta-t-elle en assistant avec horreur au meurtre d'un de ses sauveurs. Elle ouvrit la bouche et enfin...

« SHAOLAN NON ! »

Le temps se figea. Shaolan tourna la tête vers la gauche et fusilla du regard l'impertinent qui l'avait interrompu. Il se redressa et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire malveillant en voyant le regard sévère que lui lançait son interlocuteur.

« Pourquoi ? Toi vouloir être le premier ? »

Eriol ne répondit pas. Il était arrivé juste à temps. Encore quelques secondes et l'âme de Shaolan aurait été complètement perdue! Le meurtre d'un être aussi proche de lui, comme Yue, aurait rendu sa transformation irréversible et dans ce cas là, même Sakura n'aurait été d'aucun secours.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui et vit qu'il était désormais le seul à pouvoir tenir tête à la version démoniaque de son très cher parent. Les choses ne se présentaient pas sous leur meilleur jour.

Son attention fut soudain attirée par le changement d'expression de Shaolan qui semblait renifler l'air, et lorsqu'il vit ce dernier afficher un sourire carnassier il sut qu'il fallait agir très vite.

« SHAOLAN C'EST MOI TON ADVERSAIRE ! »

« Toi être moins intéressant qu'elle » fit le jeune homme en se retournant pour regarder Sakura.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et comprit qu'elle était maintenant le centre d'attention du gardien des glyphes. Elle croisa son regard et fut prise de tremblements incontrôlables face à l'intensité de ses yeux dorés. Cette réaction parut plaire à Shaolan car il se lécha tout doucement les lèvres avant de pousser un rire qui semblait venir de la profondeur de ses entrailles.

« Elle me donner beaucoup plus plaisir que vous tous réunis. » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Cela eut le don de réveiller Eriol, qui ne souhaitait pas découvrir ce que le gardien des glyphes avait en tête pour l'élue ! Shaolan se prit une boule de feu de plein fouet et fut projeté à l'opposé de Sakura et des gardiens.

« Sakura met Yue et Kero à l'abris, je me charge de Shaolan » s'écria Eriol en passant devant la jeune fille, pour atteindre au plus vite son parent avant que celui-ci ne reprenne ses esprits. Cette dernière, dont les larmes n'avaient pas encore séchées, le regardajeter un autre sort de feu à Shaolan qui venait à peine de se lever, et se décida enfin à se bouger.

Elle se dirigea aussi vite qu'elle le put vers le corps de Yue, bien que ses jambes étaient en coton, et commença à transporter le gardien lunaire à l'autre bout du toit derrière le système de ventilation. L'entreprise s'avéra plus difficile qu'elle ne le crut, Yue étant très grand et ses ailes très encombrantes, mais elle s'exécuta avec une détermination dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable.

Elle entendait non loin de là les nombreuses explosions provoquées par les sorts d'Eriol, et les cris de rage de Shaolan. Une nouvelle crise de larmes menaça d'apparaître, mais elle tenta de les retenir... du moins jusqu'à ce que Kero, Yue, Eriol et elle soient en sécurité, après elle pourra verser toutes les larmes de son corps !

Elle arriva enfin à atteindre son but. Elle laissa choir Yue sans aucune délicatesse, lui demandant pardon mentalement, et se précipita vers Kero sans jeter un regard vers le combat qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus loin. Ses poumons étaient en feu, ses muscles tremblaient et lorsqu'elle essaya de soulever l'une des pattes du gardien solaire, elle se retrouva par terre à bout de souffle. Le lion ailé était beaucoup plus lourd que le gardien lunaire. Elle ne pourrait pas le bouger d' un millimètre sans un coup de main.

Essoufflée Sakura leva la tête et essaya de distinguer où en était le combat entre Eriol et Shaolan. Apparemment les 2 jeunes hommes étaient de forces égales, et Eriol se débrouillait tant bien que mal contre la fureur de Shaolan, qui affichait cependant un sourire arrogant. Sakura fut envahie par un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se mit à genoux et à secouer Kero sans ménagement.

« Kero, debout ! Il faut que tu te lèves ! Eriol est en danger ! KERO ! »

* * *

« Shaolan reprends tes esprits bon sang ! » répéta Eriol pour la millième fois. Il commençait à s'essouffler, et il craignait que ses sorts ne soient pas assez puissants pour permettre à Shaolan de sceller le démon qui était en lui. 

Le pire c'était l'air de confiance qu'affichait le jeune chinois. Il semblait s'amuser comme un fou, et cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Il leva à nouveau son sceptre et tenta de lancer un dernier sort qui permettrait d'immobiliser le jeune homme quelques minutes, le temps que Sakura joue son rôle de réceptacle, mais Shaolan fut beaucoup plus rapide. Ce dernier bloqua les mains du magicien tout en affichant un sourire triomphant.

« Toi... rien pouvoir contre moi ! » affirma-t-il tout en maintenant Eriol qui était incapable de bouger. Il venait de réaliser que Shaolan venait d'invoquer à nouveau le glyphe de force. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps.

« J'ai toujours été plus fort que toi Shaolan ! Ne me sous-estime pas ! »

« Toi... rien pouvoir contre moi ! » répéta-t-il sans se démonter, une aura rouge commençait à l"envelopper tout doucement tandis que son étreinte se resserrait. Eriol regarda Shaolan droit dans les yeux et le défia du regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

« Parce que toi pas vouloir me tuer...Alors que moi... Oui ! » souffla-t-il très sûr de lui. Eriol écarquilla les yeux et comprit où son parent voulait en venir.

Il vit que l'aura rouge s'intensifia et soudainement il se sentit projeter avec force contre le premier obstacle que son corps allait rencontrer. Lorsque son corps entra en collision avec le mur du système de ventilation, il sentit plusieurs os de son corps se briser. Il poussa un cri de douleur et tenta de se relever. Il abandonna cependant très vite la partie, des points noirs brouillant sa vision. Il vit Shaolan lui lancer un dernier regard plein d'arrogance avant de se tourner vers Sakura.

« Merde...Sakura... » fit-il encore une fois avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

Sakura se tenait la poitrine en essayant de calmer la douleur atroce qui lui avait traversé le coeur quelques secondes plus tôt. Kero était toujours inconscient, et elle savait que sa douleur était en rapport avec Shaolan... Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Eriol ne tiendrait plus longtemps. 

Elle essaya de se relever afin de voir où en était la situation, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. La douleur venait d'abattre ses dernières forces physiques.

« Il... faut... faut... que je... me... lève » siffla-t-elle en essayant de respirer le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas intensifier les lancements de sa poitrine. Lentement elle se redressa et se mit complètement debout, soulagée que la douleur disparaisse peu à peu.

Son soulagement fut cependant de courte durée, car lorsqu' elle releva la tête, ce fut pour se retrouver face à face avec les yeux dorés de Shaolan.

Sakura fut foudroyée par la terreur. Elle chercha désespérément Eriol des yeux, paniquée à l'idée qu'elle était seule face à ce démon, lorsqu'elle entendit le rire rauque de Shaolan qui attira ainsi son attention.

« Pas la peine chercher...Toi et moi seuls désormais ! »

Terrorisée, Sakura regardait Shaolan avancer vers elle en prenant son temps avec son éternel sourire carnassier scotché sur le visage. La réalité de la chose eut l'effet d'une douche glacée !

Elle était seule, totalement seule face à un Shaolan aveuglé par l'énergie dégagée par les glyphes et donc incapable de contrôler ses actes... Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. RIEN DU TOUT ! Complètement désespérée, elle ne réagit pas lorsque Shaolan la prit brusquement par les épaules.

« Moi déçu... Penser toi plus combative »

Cette remarque eut le don de réveiller l'instinct de survie de la jeune fille qui passa en mode pilotage automatique !

Par réflexe, elle donna un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe du jeune homme qui la relâcha en poussant un cri plutôt aigu. Sakura profita de l'occasion qu'il soit plié en deux pour s'écarter d'un bond. Sa première pensée de s'éloigner de Kero et Yue, pour ne pas les mettre en danger. Elle ignorait où était Eriol, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

Ses jambes se mirent à courir vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put fixant son objectif désespérément. Mais lorsque la main de Shaolan la prit par les cheveux, elle dut s'arrêter au risque de devenir chauve.

Shaolan la retourna brusquement, visiblement pas très content, et lui bloqua les bras dans le dos tout en la collant à lui, lui empêchant ainsi tout mouvement...Il n'avait pas envie que l'incident de tout à l'heure se reproduise : ses parties basses ne pourraient pas le supporter, ni son orgueil d'ailleurs !

« Sale garce impertinente... » gronda-t-il dangereusement. Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux et constata avec horreur qu'elle était dans une position de faiblesse. Elle tenta de se dégager, se frottant contre le corps de Shaolan sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui eut l'effet de calmer plus qu'un peu la colère de ce dernier...Il avait maintenant bien autre chose en tête que des envies de meurtres !

« Toi être beaucoup plus amusante que le magicien ! » souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille. Sakura se pétrifia. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais les choses avaient pris une autre tournure, plus dangereuse, et maintenant elle avait l'étrange impression que Shaolan ne cherchait pas à la tuer, mais à s'amuser avec elle.

Ces pensées s'envolèrent cependant à l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur le col du jeune homme. Elle ne l'avait pas vu avant, mais Shaolan portait un pendentif avec 2 pierres en formes d'éclairs, l'une blanche et l'autre rouge. Elle comprit immédiatement que les glyphes étaient en pleine activité, vu l'intensité de la lueur des pierres, et qu'il suffisait qu'elle les touche pour que Shaolan reprenne son apparence normale. Elle avait sous les yeux le moyen de rendre les choses normales et sûres.

Résolue à atteindre son but, elle essaya de se libérer à nouveau de l'étreinte de Shaolan, cependant ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et renforça la pression sur les bras de la jeune fille. Sakura réprima de toutes ses forces le hurlement de douleur qui oppressait ses poumons.

Il fallait qu'elle résiste, sinon Yue, Kero et Eriol... Non il ne fallait pas y penser, il fallait absolument qu'elle tienne le coup sinon elle perdrait tout ce à quoi elle tenait. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, et elle savait qu'elle était leur seule et unique chance...Elle fronça les sourcils. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment chanceux que ce soit elle l'élue, mais bon ils devront faire avec ! Après tout elle aussi tenait à la vie.

« Toi être première à résister autant. »

Sortie de ses pensées, Sakura plongea son regard dans les yeux de Shaolan, mais ne lâcha pas prise, totalement concentrée sur le pendentif... Si bien qu'elle ne vit pas l'étincelle pleine de luxure qui traversa le corps du jeune chinois. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse son visage au point d'effleurer ses lèvres.

« Très jolie » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de s'emparer de la bouche de la jeune fille brusquement.

Les yeux de Sakura faillirent sortir de leurs orbites lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Shaolan sur les siennes. Choquée par ce geste aussi inattendu que violent, elle ne réussit pas à réagir l'espace d'une seconde. Cependant son cerveau se remit automatiquement en marche quand elle sentit la langue du jeune homme lui effleurer doucement les lèvres.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la même chose qu'avec le démon infecte qui l'avait agressée quelques heures plus tôt, pour des raisons évidentes, mais elle commençait à en avoir assez d'être vulnérable à ce genre d'attaque ! Un profond sentiment de colère l'envahit et elle se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise de Shaolan en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le jeune homme releva la tête et se mit à rire, appréciant clairement la rage de la japonaise.

Cet instant d'inattention suffit à Sakura qui plongea sa tête au cou de Shaolan et prit le pendentif entre ses dents. Au moment où elle sentit un éclair malsain lui traverser tout le corps, le gardien des glyphes la lâcha et se prit la tête entre les mains. Enfin libre, Sakura se servit de sa main pour arracher le pendentif du col de ce dernier et le retira de sa bouche le plus vite possible, voulant éloigner les frissons glacés qu'il introduisait dans ses veines.

Elle vit Shaolan s'effondrer sur le sol, à genoux, gémissant de douleur, et tout doucementreprendre son apparence normale.

« Shaolan, c'est toi ? » demanda-t-elle en tremblant, le doute refusant de quitter son esprit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle le vit la regarder avec les yeux pleins de regret et d'une belle couleur noisette, qu'elle se laissa glisser de soulagement sur le sol.

« Sakura ? »

« Mon dieu Shaolan, tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu ! » souffla-t-elle, complètement épuisée par les émotions qui l'avaient envahie ces dernières minutes. Elle n'avait même plus la force de se mettre en colère ! Elle avança à quatre pattes vers lui et s'ppuya sur son épaule pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Shaolan ne broncha pas et se contenta de la regarder gentiment.

« Heureusement que tu étais là, j'ai failli disparaître. » dit-il sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à raisonner logiquement quand Sakura était près de lui, et en plus il était envahi par des images de Kenji, et Eriol en sang... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait combiné, mais vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait cela ne devait être rien de bon.

Il détourna son attention de la jeune fille et scanna les alentours. Un profond sentiment de culpabilité et de dégoût envers lui-même l(envahit.

Le sang, le corps inerte de Kero, le visage trempé de larmes de Sakura... Tout ça... Il était le fautif de tout ça!

« Mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

* * *

Et voilà enfin le tant attendu chapitre 9 de Shadow side! J'espère que l'attente valait le coup pare que franchement j'ai honte de mon retard monstrueux! Surtout dites moi qu'il n'est pas aussi nul que mon sens des responsabilités, par pitié! En tout cas une chose est sûre, je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster un nouveu chapitre chaque fois que je rentre chez moi (toutes les 2 semaines!)...Si ce n'est pas le cas, ben...je sais pas encore mais je vais trouver!

En attendant je voudrais remercier votre patience, votre compréhension et vos messages de soutien...Merci à Angel, angel1305, Laurianne, Loua, juju black, syaosyao, Lyla-chan (je suis chez moi jusqu'au 10, j'essairais de me connecter sur msn!), et missglitter!

Voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublier personne. Gros bisous et à très vite Mogocca!


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10.

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, puisqu'un gémissement ce fit entendre indiquant que quelqu'un reprenait ses esprits. Les 2 jeunes gens ne réfléchirent pas 2 fois et se précipitèrent vers le gardien solaire.

« KERO ! » s'écrièrent-ils au même moment.

« Pitchoune ? » demanda faiblement ce dernier en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

« Oui, c'est moi ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Est-ce que tu peux bouger ! »

« Du calme Sakura, je vais bien... »répondit-il en souriant légèrement. Il se releva et constata avec soulagement que Shaolan se trouvait aux cotés de Sakura, avec le regard plein d'inquiétude et de honte !

_Ouf il est à nouveau lui-même ! Blessé, mais lui-même !_ pensa-t-il sentant son coeur s'alléger.

« Maître Shaolan, je suis heureux que vous n'ayez rien ! J'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt mais Kenji a réussi à tirer le meilleur de vous-même ! »

« Je crois que tu voulais dire le pire... » contredit le jeune chinois en regardant le gardien solaire droit dans les yeux. Kero ne répondit pas et tourna la tête en direction de Sakura qui fixait Shaolan avec tristesse. Il semblait que la conscience du jeune homme soit écrasée par la culpabilité.

« Maître... » commença-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par le bruit de sirènes qui s'approchait de l'immeuble où il se trouvait, lui et le jeune couple.

« Merde, les flics ! »

« Ce n' est pas étonnant, l'immeuble a failli s'effondrer il y a encore à peine quelques minutes ! »

« Tu es prié de garder tes remarques sarcastiques pour plus tard Kero ! Il faut retrouver Eriol et Yue, et se tirer le plus vite possible. »

« Je sais où est Yue, suivez moi ! » dit Sakura en se dirigeant vers le système d'aération. A leur grand soulagement, le gardien lunaire venait de reprendre ses esprits et était penché sur le corps encore inconscient d'Eriol.

« YUE ! »

« Je vois que tu as réussi jeune fille, je t'en remercie. » répondit le gardien sans se retourner.

« Mon dieu, qu'est-il arrivé à Maître Hiiragizawa ? » demanda Kero en voyant le piteux état dans lequel se trouvait le parent de Shaolan.

« J'en suis responsable... » souffla ce dernier en gardant la tête haute même si dans ses yeux le déshonneur se lisait clairement.

« Peux-tu le soigner Yue ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui mais pas ici ! Il a plusieurs côtes cassées et sûrement une contusion au crâne, il me faut du calme et du temps... Ce dont on n'a pas avec l'arrivée prochaine des forces de l'ordre et des ambulances. »

Tous les présents gardèrent le silence, entendant les sirènes s'approcher dangereusement et sachant que s'ils ne partaient très vite ils allaient avoir du mal à expliquer le pourquoi du comment aux policiers.

« Yue tu peux voler ? » Le gardien lunaire se tourna vers son maître et hocha la tête par la positive.

« Bien tu emmènes Hiiragizawa à l'hôtel... »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Maître Li, s'il me voit avec un homme blessé même avec ma forme d'emprunt, on va attirer une attention plutôt malvenue. »

« Yue a raison Maître Shaolan ! »

Le concerné grinça des dents et serra les poings. Il était blessé, vidé de toutes énergies, et ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : mettre son parent et ses gardiens hors de danger ! Chose assez difficile s'ils n'avaient aucun endroit où aller !

_Merde tout ça est de ma faute !_ ragea-t-il intérieurement. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix timide, mais au combien censée, soulager un peu ses épaules des responsabilités.

« Vous pouvez aller chez Tomoyo ! Tu sais où elle vit Yue, et je suis sûre qu'elle n'aura aucune objection à te recevoir ainsi qu'Eriol. »

« Elle ne nous connaît pas... Et j'ai déjà impliqué trop de personnes dans cette histoire ! »

« Shaolan... Euh Li... Je te rappelle qu'elle t'a rencontré toi et tes gardiens! Et en ce qui concerne son implication, elle l'a été dès que j'ai accepté de t'aider ! Laisse Yue emmener Eriol là-bas, ils y seront en sécurité et on pourra les rejoindre rapidement ! De plus je suis sûre que mon frère nous attend aussi. Alors ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et accepte mon offre ! »

« Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de l'écouter Maître Li. »

Shaolan fixa ses 2 gardiens et la jeune fille intensément. Ils devaient s'être passé le mot pour qu'ils se retournent tous contre lui et prenne les décisions à sa place ! Mais il devait avouer que pour le moment il n'avait pas le choix, et bien que ce soit très difficile pour lui à admettre, il était redevable envers Sakura. Grâce à elle ils étaient encore tous en vie ! Il avait une dette énorme, et un Li remboursait toujours ses dettes !

Rah ! Pourquoi la vie devait être aussi compliquée !

« Maître Li ? »

« Hum... très bien, vas-y et soigne Hiiragizawa aussi vite que possible! Je n'ai pas envie de l'avoir sur le dos pour le restant de mes jours s'il ressort défiguré ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas. » répondit Yue. Il prit Eriol aussi délicatement que possible dans ses bras et déploya ses ailes.

« Je vous attends chez l'amie de l'élue... Vous aussi avez besoin d'être soigné. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Yue, va avant que les autorités arrivent. » Le gardien lunaire hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et s'envola, disparaissant dans l'ombre de la nuit.

« Bien, il est grand temps qu'on quitte ce toit nous aussi, je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de ma soirée au poste de police ! Mon frère me massacrerait ! »

« Je vais vous transporter sur mon dos... »

« Non Kero, tu es beaucoup trop affaibli. Prends ta forme d'emprunt et cache toi dans la capuche de ma veste, on va se débrouiller ! » coupa Shaolan avec un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Il voyait bien que l'aura de son gardien était beaucoup moins lumineuse que la normale, et s'il faisait la folie de rester dans sa forme originelle pour voler, il risquait sa vie...Et il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre risque sa vie pour lui ! Ce soir avait été suffisant ! Il était temps qu'il prenne ses responsabilités de protecteur des glyphes.

« Bien maître Shaolan. »

En un éclair Kero se retrouva sous le format d'une peluche et voleta jusqu'à la capuche de la veste de son maître. Une fois à l'intérieur il resta immobile et attendit que son maître. Avec un peu d'hésitation le jeune homme dirigea son attention vers Sakura qui attendait anxieuse de quitter cet immeuble cauchemardesque dès que possible.

« Heu...Il faut qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas se faire prendre. » dit-il timidement se rappelant son comportement odieux dans l'appartement de son frère, et surtout celui moins que respectueux de quelques minutes plus tôt !

Il n'aurait jamais cru que les sentiments de sa forme démoniaque étaient aussi...enfin... exacerbés ! Il la trouvait jolie, mais de là à... il rougit rien qu'en y repensant ! Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'était comporté de la sorte ! Heureusement que Sakura avait réagit, parce qu'où sinon il aurait pu commettre un acte répugnant ! Il grimaça et se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers pour ne pas penser à ça. Il avait déjà assez honte de lui comme ça.

Sakura fut à ses cotés rapidement et tous deux descendirent silencieusement les marches de l'immeuble en espérant sortir de là sans attirer l'attention. Ils venaient d'arriver au 8éme étage lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un crier.

« Hey ! Il y a des blessés dans la cage d'escalier ! »

Shaolan et Sakura se pétrifièrent sur place et tournèrent lentement la tête pour voir un pompier se précipiter vers eux.

« Il ne faut pas que vous restiez là, l'immeuble va être interdit d'accès dans quelques minutes ! »

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, les 2 jeunes gens suivirent le pompier sans rien dire et se retrouvèrent rapidement à la sortie du bâtiment sous les lumières des sirènes des ambulances, camion des pompiers, voitures de polices et pire... Les flashs des journalistes !

« Merde! »

« Pour quelqu'un qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention... C'est loupé ! »

Shaolan jeta un regard courroucé vers Sakura, avant de se trouver littéralement poussé vers une ambulance pour recevoir les premiers soins. Décidément ça ne pouvait pas être pire !

« Excusez moi, je désirerais interroger ce jeune homme lorsque vous avez fini. »

Pas être pire ! Tu parles !

« Je suis désolé, mais il a besoin de soins, il faudra que vous alliez le faire à l'hôpital si le médecin vous donne son accord ! » répondit l'ambulancier en donnant la veste de Shaolan à Sakura qui se tenait à sa droite tranquillement. Le policier rechigna, mais ne répliqua pas. Du moins jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se porte sur la jeune fille.

« Vous êtes avec lui ? »

« Hein ? » fit stupidement cette dernière, ne sachant pas comment réagir à l'intérêt soudain du policier.

« Je voudrais savoir si vous êtes avec lui et ce qui s'est passé sur cet immeuble ? Vous êtes les seuls à en être sortis blessés. Enfin, le jeune homme ! »

« Oh...Oui je suis avec lui ! euh, et en ce qui concerne ce qui s'est passé je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! » répondit Sakura du mieux qu'elle pouvait en essayant de paraître convaincante. Shaolan, quant à lui, sentait des sueurs froides lui glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale et priait le bon dieu que l'ambulancier décide qu'il était l'heure de partir !

« Vous en êtes sûre ? Alors que faisiez vous dans la cage d'escalier ? »

« Oh, et bien, on était sur le toit de l'immeuble et on l'a senti trembler! On est descendu aussi vite que possible, on croyait que l'ascenseur était trop dangereux ! »

« Sur le toit ? Que faisiez vous sur le toit, il y plein de sang d'ailleurs ! » Sakura rougit intensément, tandis que Shaolan avait tenté de se lever pour empêcher la jeune fille d'en dire plus. Encore un peu, et toute la vérité allait sortir de sa bouche sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« Oh...C'est le sang de Shaolan... Il est tombé contre le système de ventilation et s' est blessé gravement... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul j'avais trop peur ! » répondit-elle toujours aussi rouge mais avec une voix ferme. Le policier parut déconcerté par le ton de cette dernière, et observa un court instant le jeune homme qui était en train de jurer qu'il ne critiquerait plus jamais personne s'il se sortait de ce guêpier !

« Vraiment ? Vous n'avez pourtant pas répondu à ma question ? Que faisiez vous sur le toit ? Vous habitez l'immeuble ? » Shaolan déglutit, et allait finalement agir, lorsqu'il vit Sakura ouvrir la bouche pour donner l'explication la plus...osée qu'il eut entendu.

« Non, on n'habite pas l'immeuble ! En fait, on cherchait un coin tranquille pour être plus proches si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! A moins que vous ne vouliez des détails ! » finit par répondre Sakura, un peu agacée par le ton que prenait le policier avec elle !

Elle ne disait peut-être pas la vérité, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la traiter comme si elle était responsable du 'tremblement de terre' ! D'abord ce n'était même pas un tremblement de terre, et en plus elle a sauvé cet immeuble et ces habitants ! Alors il pouvait se garder son air suspicieux pour quelqu'un d'autre !

En tout cas, sa réponse eut le don de provoquer une grimace de la part du policier et un petit rire narquois de la part de l'ambulancier, qui fit un clin d'oeil plein de sous entendu à Shaolan.

« Tu as de la chance jeune homme ! Passé la soirée avec une fille aussi jolie... C'est sûr qu'on peut faire pas mal de choses, seuls sur un toit ! Je voudrais bien être aussi verni !»

Le visage de Shaolan prit feu, et il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose... n'importe quoi, tant que ce sourire idiot s'efface du visage de son interlocuteur. Il ne put sortir qu'un pitoyable 'Ce ne sont pas vos affaires' qui accentua l'hilarité de l'ambulancier.

Il n'eut cependant pas à se plaindre, le policier aussi rouge que lui, avait laissé tomber l'affaire ne voulant pas savoir, dans les DETAILS, ce que 2 jeunes gens de leur âge faisaient sur le toit désert d'un immeuble. Il remarqua que Sakura avait aussi les joues rouges, de gêne ou d'agacement il l'ignorait, tandis qu'elle donnait son nom et son adresse au cas où la police aurait besoin de précision.

Ce fut à ce moment là que l'ambulancier décida qu'il était temps de partir. Lui et Sakura grimpèrent dans le véhicule silencieusement et restèrent tel quel tout le long du trajet, trop gênés et sur les nerfs pour entamer une conversation conviviale.

* * *

« Toya calme toi, Yue vient de te dire que Sakura allait bien ! »

« ME CALMER ! CROIS MOI QUE QUAND ELLE RENTRERA JE VAIS LUI DIRE 2 MOTS ET AU MORVEUX CHINOIS AUSSI ! TU AS VU DANS QUEL ETAT ETAIT LE BINOCLARD ! » rugit le frère de Sakura.

Lorsqu'il avait vu l'ange et l'autre type qui avait parlé de destin à sa soeur, arrivés seuls et blessés, il avait failli tomber dans les pommes. Et même si Yue, lui avait dit que sa soeur était saine et sauve, en compagnie de Kero et Shaolan, le soulagement fut remplacé par la colère et une envie de meurtre ciblée vers un certain chinois arrogant.

« Toya » souffla Tomoyo fatiguée. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le frère de sa meilleure amie était dans cet état. Il faut dire qu'elle aussi c'était imaginé le pire en voyant le gardien de'beaux yeux' seul, avec dans les bras un jeune homme séduisant mais plutôt mal réduit. Elle n'avait cependant pas cherché à comprendre et fit entrer les 2 personnes sans hésiter, indiquant la chambre qu'utilisait Sakura à Yue pour qu'il puisse y déposer son'paquet' . Elle n'eut même pas à le soigner, le gardien lunaire lui ayant prouvé que la guérison par impositions des mains n'était pas une légende...

Au moins pour lui ! Tomoyo avait assisté à la guérison miraculeuse du jeune homme en voyant disparaître les bleus, et les parties enflées de son corps. Il était toujours inconscient, mais il respirait mieux et semblait ne plus souffrir. Yue quant à lui avait dû prendre sa forme d'emprunt, trop affaibli par le processus de guérison, et avait expliqué la situation à Tomoyo avec un calme effrayant.

Il avait soigneusement évité de parler de la fureur meurtrière qui avait envahi son maître et avait seulement dit que Sakura était en sécurité et en parfaite santé. Cela avait suffit pour que Tomoyo retrouve toute sa confiance ! Malheureusement ce n'était pas assez pour Toya, qui faisait les cent pas dans son appartement ! Heureusement que Kaori n'était pas là ce soir, elle aurait eu du mal à expliquer à sa petite amie l'histoire des glyphes, de Kero, de Yue et de l'implication de Sakura dans tout ça...

« Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à massacrer le morveux aux pouvoirs magiques ! » siffla Toya en commençant à déchirer le bloc à dessin de Tomoyo.

« TOYA ! Hem... Calme toi ! T'énerver ne servira à rien, attends le retour de Sakura tranquillement en regardant la télé ! » fit-elle en arrachant son bloc des mains de l'homme et en le poussant vers le salon.

« Tomoyo, tu ne comprends pas ! Ce type... CE TYPE... »

« Je crois que vous feriez mieux d'écouter notre hôte. »

Les 2 jeunes gens se retournèrent brusquement pour voir Yue, version humaine, se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, aussi calme et stoïque que d'habitude. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Toya fronça les sourcils vers son interlocuteur et lui répondit avec une rage contenue.

« VOUS n'avez rien à ME dire ! VOUS avez mit en danger ma soeur, et VOTRE maître est en train de me voler MA SEULE FAMILLE ! Alors gardez vos conseils pour vous ! »

Si Yue avait été surpris par ce brusque commentaire, il ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta de retourner son attention vers son hôtesse.

« Mademoiselle, je voudrais un peu d'eau pour maître Hiiragizawa. Pouvez vous me dire où dois-je me servir ? »

La jeune fille indiqua la cuisine et suivit Yue du regard.

« Ces salopards... Aucune considération ! Je vais leur montrer à qui ils ont à faire ! »

« Toya... Cesse de te mettre dans des états pareils ! Ça ne ramènera pas Sakura plus vite ! »

« JE SAIS! » répondit-il sèchement. Il se calma cependant très vite, lorsqu'il vitl'expression blessée de Tomoyo.

« Pardon... Je suis inquiet ! Je ne supporterais pas d'être séparé d'elle. »

« Toya voyons... Elle ne fait qu'aider Li, elle ne te quittera pas. Ce n'est juste qu'une prophétie! »

« C'est là que tu trompes... Ce n'est pas une prophétie! Le binoclard l'a dit lui-même, c'est le destin! Il finira par me la prendre ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ! »

« Laisse tomber... Passe moi la télécommande, je vais essayer de me détendre en attendant qu'elle arrive. » finit par dire Toya après avoir fixer résigné Tomoyo. Cette dernièrejeta un dernier coup d'oeil perplexe au frère de sa meilleure amie, et lui passa la télécommande sans approfondir le sujet.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir si son'invité' s'en sortait, et constata qu'il était déjà retourné dans la chambre du blessé. Le son provenant de la télévision emplit le petit salon rapidement et apaisa un peu le silence plein de tension qui s'était installé après le petit discours de Toya.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier change de chaîne et regarda le flash spécial qui parlait d'une secousse puissante, mais d'origine inconnue, qui avait terrorisé les habitants d'un immeuble... très proche de chez lui.

_« La police ignore toujours ce qui a pu provoquer cette violente secousse...Le cas d'un tremblement de terre semble la réponse la plus logique même s'il s'agirait du séisme le plus bizarre de l'histoire du Japon ! Il n'y a cependant aucune victime ! Seul un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans se serait légèrement blessé sur le toit... Sa petite amie, qui était avec lui, se porte parfaitement bien ! La catastrophe la plus grave de ce soir n'est donc qu'un simple rendez-vous qui a mal tourné ! »_

« Petit... ami ? » répéta Toya complètement scotché par l'information, tandis qu'il voyait en arrière plan l'image de sa soeur en train de grimper dans l'ambulance pour accompagner le jeune chinois.

« Toya ? » fit la voix douce de Tomoyo tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui avec 2 verres de thé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'elle le vit le visage collé contre l'écran, les mains tenant le poste de télévision ! On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir le diable en personne... Ce qui était le cas si on se mettait à la place de Toya ('''')!

« JE VAIS MASSACRER CE PLAY BOY DES QUE JE METS MA MAIN SUR LUI ! PROPHETIE MES FESSES ! CE CHAUD LAPIN VA PRENDRE LA RACLEE DE SA VIE ! »

_J'espère que Sakura va se dépêcher ! Il est effrayant !_ souffla Tomoyo en reculant d'un pas..._Pauvre Shaolan, celle-là il va pas la voir venir !_

* * *

« Atchoum ! »

« Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que tu restes à l'hôpital pour prendre du repos ! »

« Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! » répondit Shaolan sèchement. Sa blessure au bras le lançait indiquant que les sédatifs perdaient de leurs effets. Sa tête aussi lui faisait mal, autant que ses côtes d'ailleurs, mais c'était supportable. Heureusement qu'il n'avait aucune fracture ! Il s'en était sorti avec 10 points et une bonne migraine. Yue n'aura pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs de le soigner, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle !

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre ses gardiens hors service maintenant ! Pas maintenant que Kenji avait décidé de venir personnellement le défier ! Il savait que cette ordure avait été grièvement blessé et, qu'il allait attendre un peu avant de refaire surface. Cependant lorsque ce serait le cas, les choses seraient encore plus coriaces que prévues !

Il repensa aux évènements de ce soir, et une profonde angoisse lui enserra le coeur. Il ne voulait plus perdre le contrôle comme ça, mais la haine qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme était trop forte. Il allait devoir compter sur ses gardiens pour le retenir ! Ses gardiens, Eriol, même s'il refusait de l'admettre encore, et...

Shaolan tourna la tête et observa Sakura du coin de l'oeil. Elle était décoiffée, avait les yeux rouges et semblait éreintée ! Cela n'empêchait pas que Shaolan la trouvait toujours aussi jolie, et le fait de savoir que c'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état lui provoqua une vague de remords si intense qu'il sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement.

« Comment va Kero ? » demanda-t-il l'air de rien. Depuis qu'il avait signé sa décharge à l'hôpital, ils ne s'étaient plus rien dit, et même si c'était dur à admettre pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu bavard que lui, il n'aimait pas ce mur de silence entre eux.

« Hum! Oh!Il dort encore. Il a besoin de récupérer après la quantité d'énergie qu'il a utilisé avec le dôme ou le bouclier... Je ne me rappelle plus comment il appelle ce truc » répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

« Un Dôme protecteur! Enfin tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux, cela n'a pas d'importance ! »

Sakura hocha simplement la tête, puis regarda droit devant elle, marchant sans se presser et respirant l'air frais du soir... Enfin du matin, il était presque 3h00 !

Demain elle aura une tête à faire peur Une journée sans aller en cours s'imposait ! Elle n'aimait pas sécher, mais là c'était une question d'urgence, son cerveau avait encore du mal à gérer avec ce qu'il s'était passé ! Elle entendit soudainement quelqu'un toussoter pour attirer son attention, et vit que Shaolan voulait lui dire quelque chose.

Sakura attendit patiemment que le jeune homme lui parle, mais au bout de 5 minutes à poiroter dans le froid, même si la veste de Shaolan la réchauffait un peu, elle commençait à perdre patience.

« Qu'y a-t-il Sh... Li ? » fit-elle en se rappelant qu'il avait exigé de l'appeler par son nom. Shaolan grimaça en entendant son nom de famille et s'insulta mentalement pour avoir été si cruel avec elle.

« Heu... Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Shaolan si tu le désires. » dit-il. Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais le regard que lui lança Sakura le mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Je croyais que pour moi c'était Li ! » siffla-t-elle rancunière. Elle avait subit pas mal de choses ce soir pour ne plus accepter aveuglément tout ce qu'on lui disait sans le moindre remord !

« Je... je crois que le fait d'avoir sauvé la vie de mes gardiens et d'Hiiragizawa est suffisante pour que je ravale ma fierté et mon orgueil... Au moins envers toi. »

Surprise par l'humilité et la franchise des paroles du jeune homme, Sakura ne sut pas quoi répondre pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait eu envie qu'il réagisse autrement, parce que maintenant cet abruti était beaucoup trop mignon avec cet air déterminé et timide en même temps et les joues rouges comme un gamin de 5 ans.

_Comment je peux restée en colère lorsqu'il me sort son arme fatale !_ pensa-t-elle en voyant qu'il semblait très peu sûr de lui sous son regard. Elle finit par sourire, ce qui rendit Shaolan encore plus nerveux, et secouer la tête tout en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Kero qui était toujours dans la capuche.

« D'accord, Shaolan... Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

« En fait... je... Tu sais pour... lorsque je... » bégaya-t-il en essayant de ne pas passer pour un idiot. Même si c'était déjà trop tard !

« Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir...euh...comment dire...blessée ! »

« Blessée ? Shaolan je vais bien... C'est vrai que je t'en ai voulu pour la façon dont tu m'as parlé dans l'appartement de mon frère, mais Yue m'a expliqué que tu voulais seulement me protéger alors... »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça ! Enfin en partie, mais pas entièrement !» s'écria-t-il encore plus honteux.

« Mais pourquoi alors ! Tu ne m'as rien fait à part me dire que j'étais un boulet ! »

« Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir agressée sur le toit ! » dit-il très vite.

« Agressée ? Quand m'aurais-tu... OH ! Oh ! » fit la jeune fille en comprenant enfin où voulait en venir le jeune chinois. Elle se mit à rougir face à sa bêtise ! Elle avait complètement zappé le coup du...er...baiser, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça !

« Tu...tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même ! Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire... Du moins tant que tu ne me refais plus un coup pareil ! » dit-elle nerveusement en se grattant le bout du nez.

« C'est-à-dire que... Je ne peux rien te garantir... Le démon qui est en moi... hem... iréartoi. »

« Hein ? J'ai pas compris, tu peux répéter. »

« Bon sang ! C'est tellement gênant ! » fit Shaolan frustré. Comment il allait faire pour lui dire que sa partie démoniaque ne voulait plus la tuer mais... profiter de son corps ! Il rougit en pensant à ça ! Lui qui s'était écarté des filles le plus possible pour éviter de devenir comme ses amis, des machines hormonales ambulantes!Il devait maintenant faire face aux problèmes que connaissent tous les hommes ! Le pire c'était qu'il ne pourrait pas répondre de ses actes si Sakura reste près de lui quand il était transformé !

Oh il avait failli oublier ! Elle DEVAIT rester près de lui quand il était transformé pour éviter toutes catastrophes.

_Je suis foutu !_ pensa-t-il.

« Shaolan ? »

« Mon coté démoniaque... est... enfin... a... att..attiré par..par... »

« BON SANG SHAOLAN ! » s'écria Sakura en perdant patience.

« TOI ! »

Un silence de mort s'installa entre le 2 jeunes gens qui finirent pas virer au rouge en tendant la confession du jeune chinois.

« Ce...ce n'est pas très grave... Je me défendrais comme tout à l'heure si la situation l'exige. » répondit-elle en tentant d'assimiler l'information sans prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on apprenait qu'on était un objet de luxure pour un démon... qui était un garçon presque adorable normalement.

« Ok » fit Shaolan en grimaçant, se rappelant le coup qu'il avait reçu dans une partie très précieuse de son anatomie.

« Je voulais juste te prévenir... Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. » A son grand étonnement, Sakura lui prit la main et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire... Après tout ce démon ce n'est pas toi ! »

Un éclair de tristesse traversa les yeux de Shaolan un instant. Il baissa la tête, et essaya de se recomposer avant que Sakura ne puisse voir qu'il avait été blessé par ses paroles.

« C'est là que tu trompes »murmura-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Rien! Il faudrait rentrer, je dois présenter mes excuses à Yue, Kero et Hiiragizawa pour ce que j'ai fait. »

« Tu as raison moi aussi je leur dois des excuses. »

« Toi ? »

« J'ai été pétrifiée par la peur, et je vous ai tous mis en danger en ne réagissant pas assez vite. Rien de ce qui s'est passé ne serrait arrivé si je t'avais aidé à calmer le démon... » fit-elle en baissant la tête. Shaolan lui serra la main légèrement, pour lui dire que c'était ok, que tout allait bien.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tout ira mieux la prochaine fois. » La jeune fille ne répondit, mais sourit légèrement.

Finalement, elle et Shaolan continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Tomoyo sans se regarder et sans se rendre compte qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main ! Dans la capuche, Kero affichait un énorme sourire en sentant l'aura que les 2 jeunes gens dégageaient, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en contact.

« Je parie que maître Hiiragizawa paierait cher pour assister à une scène comme ça ! Ah la jeunesse...Tout ça ne me rajeunit pas ! » souffla-t-il en l'air, pensant être le seul témoin de cet évènement. Il se trompait! Non loin de là une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn souriait tendrement avant de disparaître dans le néant.

* * *

Coucou c'est moi! Je viens de rentrer et comme promis voici le chapitre 10 de Shadow side! ET heureusement, parce qu'avec le boulot que j'ai eu, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire l'épisode de pourquoi moi? Bah j'ai quelques jours avant de repartir, alors je vais m'y mettre!

Bref, comme vous le voyez il s'agit simplement d'un petit interlude avant le retour de l'action et des révélations...J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous attendrez le prochain avec impatience! En tout cas faites le moi savoir...

Comme d'hab, je voudrais remercier Laurianne (Ah la la, il faut attendre que les persos évoluent un peu...Ne t'en fait pas tu auras droit à quelques explosions entre nos 2 tourteraux!), angel1305, SyaoSyao, Ethanielle ou lyla-chan (j'ai pas encore fini le oneshot, problème avec mon boss!), Missglitter et debbie.

Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dit à dans 2 semaines!

Mogocca


End file.
